OH AFFAIR
by bleedyhand
Summary: Luhan adalah mahasiswi seni yang merangkap menjadi model telanjang dan memiliki masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan harus bertemu Sehun, pengusaha misterius yang membeli potret telanjang miliknya. GS. HUNHAN. REMAKE.
1. Naked : Part I

****-OH AFFAIR-****

 ** **Genre:**** Erotika, Roman, Novel, Remake, 21+

 ** **Copyright© 2012 by Raine Miller****

dengan latar dan tokoh yang disesuaikan untuk ** **HUNHAN, GS****

 ** **SAYA BUKAN PEMILIK CERITA****

 *****Chapter I : Naked*****

 **I.I**

Ibuku tidak boleh melihat ini sekarang dan itu adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar baik. Dia akan panik. Aku bisa pergi ke acara Henry karena aku bilang aku akan berada di sini dan aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini baginya. Sangat penting bagiku juga. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku seperti juga yang dia lakukan untukku. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir Henry telah di sana untuk menghiburku, minum denganku, bersimpati untukku, dan bahkan untuk membantuku membayar sewaku dalam acara ini dengan memberikan aku pekerjaan. Nah, itu dan fakta dia memotretku di kanvas, aku menatapnya sekarang. Dan itu adalah gambar tubuh telanjang-ku.

Berpose sebagai model telanjang bukan sesuatu yang aku impikan untuk dilakukan untuk hidupku atau apa, tapi itu adalah cara untuk membuat beberapa uang ekstra di antara pinjaman mahasiswa. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku telah mendapatkan penawaran dari beberapa fotografer lainnya. Henry mengatakan harus bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik, karena acara malam ini. __Orang-orang akan menanyakan tentang si__ __model. Ini adalah penghargaan Luhan__. Itu adalah Henry-ku, selalu optimis.

Aku meneguk sampanyeku dan mempelajari gambar sangat besar tergantung di dinding galeri. Henry punya bakat. Untuk seseorang yang memulai dari nol di Korea, ia tahu bagaimana untuk mengkonfigurasi gambar. Dia memotretku di punggungku dengan kepala berpaling ke samping, lenganku di atas dada dan tanganku terbentang diantara kedua kaki. Dia ingin rambutku terhampar dan vaginaku tertutup.

Aku mengenakan ' _ _string thong__ ' untuk foto ini tetapi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang ditunjukan untuk mengklasifikasikan gambarku sebagai porno. __Istilah yang tepat adalah fotografi__ __telanjang artistik__. Tubuhku difoto dengan selera tinggiatau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Yah, aku pasti berharap gambarku tidak muncul di situs-situs porno, tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pasti hari ini. Aku tidak melakukan porno. aku hampir tidak melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ini Gadisku!" Lengan besar Henry melilit bahuku dan dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Ini sukses bukan? Dan kau memiliki kaki paling indah dari setiap wanita di planet ini."

"Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan terlihat bagus, Henry, bahkan kakiku."

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menjual sesuatu? Ehm, biar aku ulangi, berapa banyak yang kau jual?"

"Tiga sejauh ini dan aku pikir yang satu ini akan segera terjual." Henry mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan melihat terlalu jelas tetapi lihatlah pria tinggi dalam setelan abu-abu, rambut hitam, berbicara dengan Choi Minho?" Dia bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik oleh gambar telanjang cantikmu. Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk sesi dengan telapak tangan yang baik segera setelah ia bisa mendapatkan kanvas itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana perasaanmu, Luhan sayang? Salah satu pria kaya menarik penisnya saat melihat kecantikan bidadarimu."

"Diam." Aku memutar mataku ke arahnya.

"Itu menjijikkan. Jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu atau aku harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini"

Aku menelengkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya.

"Suatu hal yang sangat baik aku mencintaimu, Henry Lau."

Henry bisa mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh dan membuatnya keluar dengan tepat sasaran secara halus.

"Itu memang benar," kata Henry, menempatkan ciuman di pipiku, "dan kau tahu itu. Pria itu belum berhenti memelototimu sejak kau melayang turun ke sini. Dan dia bukan gay."

Aku ternganga pada Henry.

"Good to know, terima kasih, Henry, untuk berita terbarunya. Dan aku tidak melayang!"

Dia nyengir padaku dengan cara itu, gaya kekanak-kanakan anehnya.

"Percayalah padaku, jika dia adalah aku akan ditawari untuk meniup dia di ruang belakang sekarang. Dia begitu panas sampai level lebih tinggi dari daftar."

"Kau akan ke neraka, Kau tahu kan?" Aku melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan memeriksa pembeli.

Henry benar tentang pria itu. Dia memancarkan kepanasan dari sol kulit sepatu Gucci-nya ke ujung rambut bergelombang gelapnya. Sekitar enam kaki tiga inci , berotot, percaya diri, kaya. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang matanya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri. Tentang gambarku mungkin? Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak masalah juga. Bahkan jika dia membelinya, aku tidak akan pernah melihat dia lagi.

"Aku benarkan?" Henry melihatku memandang dia dan menyikut tulang rusukku.

"Tentang masturbasi? Tidak mungkin, Henry!" kepalaku menggeleng perlahan-lahan.

"Dia terlalu indah untuk melakukan itu pada tangannya untuk sebuah orgasme."

Dan kemudian orang indah itu berbalik dan menatapku. Matanya membakar di seberang ruangan hampir seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang aku baru katakan kepada Henry. __Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan?__ Dia terus menatap dan aku akhirnya harus melihat ke bawah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan tingkat intensitas, atau apa pun itu yang datang padaku dari tempatnya berdiri. Dorongan untuk melarikan diri segera menendangku. __Safety first__.

Aku menelan tegukan sampanyeku lagi dan menghabiskan itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan acara ini brilian."Aku memeluk temanku.

"Dan kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," kataku sambil menyeringai. "Dalam waktu sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi!"

Henry tertawa di belakangku ketika aku menuju pintu. "Telepon aku, __my lovely__!"

Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Jalanan sibuk untuk Seoul pada minggu kerja. Asia Games mendatang telah mengubah kota ini menjadi sebuah kelompok mutlak manusia. Bisa jadi tahunan aku mendapatkan taksi. Haruskah aku mengambil risiko berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat? Aku melirik sepatu hak tinggiku yang tampak hebat dipasangkan dengan gaunku, tapi serius benar-benar kurang dalam kenyamanan berjalan. Dan jika aku memilih naik bis, aku masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lain menuju flatku dalam gelap. Ibuku akan mengatakan tidak tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Ibuku tidak ada di sini di Seoul. Ibu berada dirumah di Beijing di mana aku tidak ingin berada disana. __Persetan__. Aku mulai berjalan.

"Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, Luhan. Jangan mengambil risiko itu. Biarkan aku memberikanmu tumpangan".

Aku membeku di jalan. Aku tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadaku tanpa pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarku di galeri tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," kataku.

Dia tersenyum, bibir naik lebih tinggi pada satu sisi dari yang lain dari mulut berjanggut seperti kambing miliknya. Dia menunjuk ke mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Range Rover HSE hitam ramping. Jenis mobil yang hanya Orang Korea dengan uang banyak yang mampu membeli. Bukan berarti ia tidak berbau uang sebelumnya, tapi jelas dia diluar jangkauanku.

Aku menelan keras ludah di tenggorokanku. Matanya yang berwarna biru, sangat jelas dan mendalam.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama dan-dan mengharapkan aku untuk masuk dalam mobil dengan mu? Apakah Kau gila? "

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh Sehun."

Aku menatap tangannya, begitu halus dan elegan dengan manset putih membingkai lengan abu-abu jaket desainernya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah karya berjudul __Luhanie Ludeer__ ini dari Galeri Choi dengan harga yangbagus tidak lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Lebih terdengar pshyco daripada gila kan? "Dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan ia mengambil tanganku. Oh apakah dia pernah mengalaminya. Atau mungkin aku akan kehilangan pikiranku berjabat tangan dengan orang asing yang baru saja membeli sebuah kanvas besar tubuh telanjangku. Sehun memiliki cengkraman yang kokoh. Dan panas juga. Seandainya aku membayangkan dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya? Atau mungkin aku yang gila, karena kakiku tidak bergerak seinci pun. Mata gelap itu lebih dekat kepadaku daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, dan

aku bisa mencium bau cologne-nya. Sesuatu yang begitu sangat lezat sehingga terasa penuh dosa mencium sesuatu yang begitu bagus dan tetap menjadi manusia.

"Xi Luhan," kataku.

Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Dan sekarang kita mengenal satu sama lain," katanya, menunjuk pertama padaku dan kemudian dirinya sendiri, "Luhan, Sehun."

Dia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah Rovernya. "Sekarang apakah kau akan membiarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku menelan ludah lagi. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu? Karena sepatu hak itu terlihat indah di akhir kakimu, tetapi akan menjadi neraka untuk dipakai berjalan? Karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita sendirian di malam hari di kota? "Matanya berpindah padaku. "Terutama secantik dirimu ." Mulutnya itu kembali muncul hanya naik sedikit di sisi satu lagi.

"Begitu banyak alasan, Miss Xi."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak aman?" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu atau dirimu, atau jika Oh Sehun adalah nama aslimu." __Apakah dia baru memberi ku__ __tatapan itu?__

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu aku bisa perbaiki dengan mudah"

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan SIM dengan nama Oh Sehun jelas dicetak. Dia menyerahkan kartu nama dengan nama yang sama dan __Oh__ _ _Security International, Ltd__ terukir pada cardstock berwarna krim.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Aku sangat sibuk di pekerjaanku, Miss Xi. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk hobi sebagai pembunuh berantai, aku janji. "

Aku tertawa. "Bagus, Mr Oh." Aku menempatkan kartu namanya di tas.

"Baiklah. Kau dapat memberikanku tumpangan "

Alisnya terangkat lagi, dan aku mendapat senyum samping lagi juga.

Aku meringis dalam hati karena makna ganda untuk 'tumpangan' dan mencoba untuk fokus pada bagaimana benar- benar tidak nyamannya sepatuku untuk berjalan ke stasiun atau halte dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan dia menyupir.

Dia menekan tangannya ke bagian bawah punggungku dan membawaku ke pinggir jalan.

"Silakan masuk."

Sehun membuat aku nyaman dan kemudian berjalan ke sisi jalan dan duduk di belakang kemudi, halus seperti macan kumbang. Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan di mana kau tinggal, Miss Xi?"

"Di distrik SU."

Dia mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar menuju ke lalu lintas.

"Kau adalah orang Cina."

Apa, dia tidak suka orang Cina?

"Aku berada disini dengan beasiswa dari University of Seoul Program pascasarjana,"

Aku menekankan , bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menceritakan apa-apa tentang diriku.

"Dan modeling?"

Saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu ketegangan seksual menebal. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab. Aku tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan-membayangkanku dalam gambarku. Telanjang. Dan seaneh apapun rasanya, aku membuka mulut dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Um, aku-aku berpose untuk temanku, fotografer, Henry Lau. Dia meminta dan itu membantu membayar tagihan, Kau tahu? "

"Tidak juga, tapi aku suka potretmu, Miss Xi." Dia menjaga matanya tetap di jalan.

Aku merasa diriku menegang karena komentarnya. Siapa sih dia menilai apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendukung diriku?

"Well, perusahaan internasional milik pribadiku sendiri tidak pernah ada seperti yang kau lakukan, Mr. Oh. Aku terpaksa melakukan modeling. Aku suka tidur di tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan bangku taman. Dan panas. Musim dingin di sini __so suck.__ " Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gigitan dalam suaraku.

"Dalam pengalamanku, aku telah menemukan banyak hal di sini yang lebih dari __suck__." Dia berbalik dan memberiku tatapan bermata gelap terampil.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'suck' menyebabkan darahku mengelenyar dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan keraguan tentang kemampuanku dalam fantasi yang disuarakan. Aku mungkin tidak mendapatkan satu ton pengalaman praktis dalam urusan tempat tidur, namun fantasiku tidak menderita sedikit pun dari kurangnya penggunaan.

"Yah kita sepakat tentang sesuatu kalau begitu." Aku membawa jariku ke dahi dan menggosoknya. Gambaran penis Sehun dan kata 'suck' berada di ruang kecil yang sama di otakku sedikit membuat pusing saat ini.

"Sakit kepala?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kami melambat di lampu merah dan ia memandang ke arahku, matanya berjalan dari pangkuanku kembali ke wajahku dengan kecepatan lambat dan terukur.

"Hanya menebak. Tidak makan malam, hanya sampanye yang kau minum di galeri, dan sekarang ini sudah malam dan perutmu melakukan protes." Dia mengangkat alis lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku menelan ludah, sangat berharap untuk air. __Bingo,__ __Mr. Oh. Kau membacaku seperti buku komik__ _ _murahan. Siapa pun kamu, kau hebat.__

"Aku hanya perlu dua aspirin dan air dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan sesuatu, Luhan?"

"Jadi kita kembali ke nama pertama lagi?"

Dia memberiku tatapan toleran tapi aku tahu dia marah.

"Aku sarapan terlambat, oke? Aku akan membuat sesuatu ketika aku pulang "

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Lampu pasti berubah karena kami mulai bergerak lagi. Satu-satunya suara adalah tubuhnya bergeser saat ia berbelok. Dan itu terdengar terlalu seksi untuk menjaga mataku menghindar terlalu lama. Aku mengambil kesempatan mengintip. Dalam profilnya, Sehun memiliki hidung yang agak menonjol, tetapi pada dirinya itu tidak masalah, dia masih tetap tampan.

Mengabaikan aku sekarang, bertindak seperti aku tidak duduk dua meter darinya, ia dengan efisien membawa kami. Sehun tampaknya tahu jalan di sekitar Seoul karena dia tidak memintaku untuk menanyakan arah sekali pun. Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, dan aroma itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kepalaku. Aku benar-benar perlu keluar dari mobil ini.

Dia membuat suara kasar dan berhenti ke sebuah mal tepi jalan.

"Tinggal di sini, aku hanya sebentar." Suaranya terdengar sedikit tegang. Lebih banyak dari sedikit, sebenarnya. Semuanya tegang dengan dia. Dan memerintah. Seperti dia bilang apa yang harus dilakukan dan kau tidak berani membantah.

Kehangatan dari mobil dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak di bawah rok tipis yang aku pakai malam ini. Sehun benar tentang satu hal, aku akan mati dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Di sini aku duduk di mobil seorang asing, yang telah melihatku telanjang, memaksaku untuk mengambil tumpangan, dan sekarang keluar dari toko dengan tas di tangannya dan ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Seluruh situasi ini adalah lebih aneh daripada aneh.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke toko-"

Dia mendorong sebotol air ke dalam tanganku dan membuka satu paket Advil. Aku mengambil keduanya tanpa kata. Dia melihat aku menelan pil. Airnya habis dalam satu menit. Dia meletakkan sebuah roti dilututku.

"Sekarang makanlah." Suaranya bernada jangan-berdebat-denganku lagi. "Silahkan," tambahnya.

Aku mendesah dan membuka bungkus roti yang berukuran sedang. Bunyi gemerisik dari bungkusnya mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil. Aku menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan apa yang ia bawakan padaku. Putus asa.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa emosional, dorongan untuk menangis meluap.

Aku menahannya sebaik mungkin. Aku terus menunduk juga.

"Dengan senang hati," katanya lembut, "setiap orang membutuhkan kebutuhan dasar-dasar, Luhan. Makanan, air ... tempat tidur."

 _ _Sebuah tempat tidur__. Ketegangan seksual kembali,atau mungkin tidak pernah pergi. Sehun tampak diberkati dengan bakat untuk membuat suara kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas, berkeringat, seks yang meniup pikiranmu yang akan kau ingat untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia duduk di sampingku dan tidak memundurkan mobil untuk keluar sampai aku menyelesaikan protein bar terakhirku.

"Apa alamat jalanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanyanya.

"41 Gwanak-gu."

Sehun membawa kami keluar dari mal dan menuju kembali ke jalan, membawaku lebih dekat ke apartemenku dengan setiap revolusi ban mobilnya. Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar di dalam tas. Aku menariknya keluar dan melihat ada teks dari Henry.

 _Henry Lau : kau sampai rumah ok?_

Aku membalas kembali ' __yup__ ' dengan cepat dan menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi. Aku merasa lebih santai daripada aku beberapa jam yang lalu. Kelelahan telah menghinggapi aku kira, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil Oh Sehun jika aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya.

Seseorang yang berbau sangat harum saat dia menyentuhku. Aku bisa mencium bau rempah-rempah dan merasakan berat sebuah tangan di bahuku. Tapi rasa takut bangkit pula. Ledakan teror yang membawaku berteriak ke dalam kesadaran yang hadir tepat waktu. Aku tahu apa itu tapi panik masih memerintahku. Aku seharusnya tahu. Perasaan itu sudah bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun sekarang.

"Luhan, bangun."

Suara itu. Siapa itu? aku membuka mata dan dihadapkan ke intensitas mata milik Oh Sehun tidak lebih dari enam inci. Aku mendorong diri kembali ke kursi untuk membuat jarak lebih antara aku dan wajah tampannya. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia membeli gambarku malam ini. Dan membawaku pulang.

"Sial! Maafkan aku-aku tertidur "Aku meraih pegangan pintu tapi aku tidak tahu mobil ini. Aku bergegas membabi buta untuk keluar-untuk pergi.

Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat, menghentikanku dengan sentuhan lembutnya. "Tenanglah. Kau aman, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau hanya tertidur saja. "

"Oke ... maaf." Aku terengah-engah napas dalam-dalam, memandang ke luar jendela, dan kemudian kembali kepadanya masih mengawasi setiap langkahku.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku. Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu saat ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum perlahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia membuatku bingung. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku sangat perlu untuk menjauh dari situasi ini sekarang, sebelum aku setuju untuk segala macam hal. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: __Lepaskan__ __pakaianmu dan berbaring di kursi belakang besar Range Rover-ku Luhan__. Orang ini memiliki suatu caradengan kontrol yang sangat membuatku terkesima.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Dan air. Dan hal la- "

"Kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, Xi Luhan."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kunci diklik. "Kau siap dengan kuncimu? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk ke dalam. Lantai berapa itu? "

Aku menggali kunci dari tasku dan ganti memasukkannya dengan ponsel yang masih di pangkuanku. "Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas, lantai lima."

"Teman Sekamar?"

"Well, ya, tapi dia mungkin tidak ada didalam." Sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya apa melepaskan lidahku dalam berbagi informasi pribadi dengan orang asing.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai lampu hidup kalau begitu."

Wajah Sehun tak terbaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Aku membuka pintu mobildan keluar.

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun."

Aku meninggalkan mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan dan menaiki tangga gedungku, merasakan tatapan matanya saat aku berjalan. Menempelkan kunci di pintu, aku melihat ke belakang melalui bahuku pada Rover. Jendelanya yang begitu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam, tapi dia berada di sana menungguku memasuki gedung sehingga ia bisa pergi.

Aku membuka pintu foyer menuju perjalanan 5 lantai didepanku. Aku membuka hak tinggiku dan melakukannya tanpa alas kaki. Saa t aku memasuki apartemen, aku menyalakan lampu dan menggunci. pintu Aku benar-benar ambruk di pintu kayu sebagai sandaran. Hak tinggiku terbuang di lantai dengan suara berisik dan aku menghela napas, __Apa yang sebenarnya y__ _ _ang__ _ _baru saja terjadi?__

Butuh satu menit untuk mengangkat diri dari pintu sialan dan menuju ke jendela. Aku menarik kembali tirai dengan jari untuk menemukan mobilnya telah hilang. Oh Sehun pergi.

Berlari sejauh lima mil adalah hanya sebuah tiket untuk membantu menjernihkan kepalaku dari kabut tadi malam, perjalanan-Alice in Wonderland jatuh di di lubang kelinci. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti aku telah melakukan seluruh hal 'Eat Me' dan 'Drink Me' juga. Tuhan, apakah sampanye telah ditambahkan obat terlarang? Aku bertindak seperti mengonsumsi itu. Membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal untuk mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya, menurunkan aku di rumahku dan mengambil alih kontrol makananku? Yah itu bodoh dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan tentang hal itu dan dia. Hidup ini cukup rumit tanpa meminjam kesulitan.

Itulah yang Bibi Youngja selalu katakan. Menggambarkan reaksinya terhadap pekerjaanku sebagai model membuatku tersenyum. Aku tahu fakta bahwa bibiku kurang peduli tentang gambar telanjang tubuhku dibandingkan ibuku sendiri. Bibi Youngja bukanlah pemalu. Aku mengatur iPod-ku menjadi menu acak dan aku pun lepas landas.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendapati diriku telah melewati Jembatan Banpo yang membelah sungai Han. Rasanya begitu enak untuk mendorong diri secara fisik dan hanya berlari. Pasti karena semua hormon endorfin. Mengutuk dalam hati tentang referensi seks lainnya, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu masalahku, dan alasan aku membolehkan Sehun begitu banyak kelonggaran tadi malam. Mungkin aku butuh orgasme. __Kau begitu kacau__. Ya, dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan versi literal dan kiasan dari pernyataan itu.

Aku berlari perlahan ke depan dan menyeberang ke jalur Han yang mengikuti aliran Sang Sungai Besar. Ipod-ku membantu juga. Musik memiliki suatu cara mengatur ulang otak. Dengan Eminem dan Rihanna berjuang keluar dari cinta dan kebohongan, atau berbohong demi cinta di telingaku, aku terus menjaga kecepatan tetap dan mengagumi arsitektur rute yang aku lewati. Sejarah di sebuah kota kuno seperti Seoul sangat luas, namun kontras dengan pemain dari dunia ramai modern dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna.

Dualitas. Aku suka tinggal di sini.

Modeling bukanlah pekerjaanku satu-satunya. Semua mahasiswa yang terdaftar dalam program pascasarjana untuk Konservasi Seni di Universitas Seoul diminta untuk melakukan tugas praktikum di Galeri Seni Samsung di Yongsan-gu. Galeri yang di sponsori perusahaan raksasa ternama yang mendunia itu adalah rumah dari Departemen Seni Universitas Seoul selama sekitar lima puluh tahun dan lokasi yang lebih indah untuk belajar seni jelas tidak ada di tempat lain menurut pendapatku.

Menuju masuk melalui pintu masuk karyawan, aku melambaikan lencanaku untuk keamanan kemudian sekali lagi untuk studio konservasi.

"Miss Luhan, hari baik untukmu." Leeteuk. Begitu sopan dan formal. Penjaga ruang belakang menyapaku dengan cara yang sama setiap kali masuk, aku terus berharap bahwa suatu waktu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. __Bercinta dengan jutawan__ __maniak control semalam, Miss Luhan?__

"Hei, Leeteuk." Aku memberi dia senyum terbaikku saat ia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku tetap fokus dan tajam selama pekerjaanku. Lukisan itu membuat tertegun, salah satu karya awal Mallerton yang berjudul sederhana, __Lady Percival__. Seorang wanita yang benar- benar menarik dengan rambut hampir hitam, gaun biru yang cocok dengan matanya, sebuah buku di tangannya, dan sosok yang paling megah bagi seorang perempuan yang pernah bisa diharapkan untuk dimiliki, mengambil sebagian dari kanvas. Dia tidak begitu banyak keindahan yang ekspresif. Aku sangat berharap aku tahu ceritanya.

Lukisan itu telah mengalami beberapa kerusakan karena panas selama kebakaran di tahun enam puluhan dan tidak pernah tersentuh sejak saat itu. Lady Percival membutuhkan beberapa perawatan lembut penuh kasih dan aku akan menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk memberikannya kepada dia.

Aku baru saja akan pergi untuk istirahat ketika teleponku berbunyi. __Penelepon tak dikenal?__ Aku menyadari itu aneh. Aku tidak memberikan nomorku sembarangan dan Agensi Choi yang mewakiliku punya aturan pengungkapan yang ketat.

"Halo?"

"Xi Luhan." irama seksi dari sebuah suara familiar melandaku.

Itu dia. Oh Sehun. Bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Atau mengapa dalam hal ini, tapi itu dia, aksen seksi yang hidup dan bagus di ujung teleponku. Aku akan tahu suara yang memerintah itu di mana saja.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?"

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku tadi malam." Suaranya membakar telingaku dan aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Tidak," kataku pelan, mencoba mengerem denyut jantungku yang meningkat, "Aku tidak memberikan nomor ku tadi malam." Mengapa dia menelpon?

"Aku mungkin telah meminjam ponselmu secara tidak sengaja saat sedang tertidur...dan menelpon ponselku dengan itu. Kau mengalihkanku dengan menjadi dehidrasi dan kelaparan."

Aku mendengar suara-suara teredam di latar belakang seperti dia berada di sebuah kantor..

"Ini sangat mudah untuk mengangkat telepon yang salah ketika mereka semua terlihat sama."

"Jadi kau mencari teleponku dan memutar nomormu sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku dari sejarah panggilan yang diterima. Itu agak menakutkan, Mr Oh."

Aku mulai jadi agak marah pada Mr. Tinggi, gelap, pucat dan tampan dengan rahang tajam karena kurangnya kepeduliannya pada batas-batas pribadi.

"Silakan memangilku Sehun, Luhan. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Sehun."

"Dan aku ingin kau menghormati privasiku, __Sehun__."

"Benarkah, Luhan? Aku pikir kau benar-benar bersyukur untuk perjalanan pulang tadi malam," Dia berbicara dengan suara lembut,

"dan kau tampak menyukai makan malammu juga." Dia berhenti sejenak.. "Kau berterima kasih kepadaku." Keheningan lagi. "Dalam kondisimu itu, kau tak akan pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Serius? Kata-katanya mengembalikan aku langsung ke emosi yang luar biasa yang aku rasakan tadi malam ketika dia membawakan aku air dan Advil tersebut. Dan sama seperti aku benci mengakuinya, dia benar.

"Oke ... lihat, Sehun, aku berutang padamu tumpangan tadi tadi malam. Itu adalah sebuah sebutan yang baik pada bagianmu dan aku berterima kasih padamu atas bantuannya, tapi-"

"Lalu makan malam saja denganku. Sebuah makan malam yang sebenarnya, sebaiknya bukan sesuatu yang tertutup dalam plastik atau foil, dan pasti tidak dalam mobilku."

"Oh, tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu adalah ide yang ba-"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan, 'Sehun, aku berutang untuk tumpangannya,' dan itulah yang aku inginkan-dari mu untuk makan malam denganku. Malam ini. "

Hatiku berdebar keras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia mempengaruhiku begitu aneh. Aku tahu diriku cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa Oh Sehun adalah wilayah berbahaya untuk seorang gadis sepertiku-wilayah- Hiu besar putih yang lapar untuk perenang sendirian di teluk.

"Aku telah mempunyai rencana malam ini," gumamku ke ponsel. Sebuah kebohongan total.

"Lalu besok malam."

"Aku-aku tidak bisa nanti. Aku akan bekerja sore dan pemotretan selalu melelah-"

"Sempurna. Aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan mu, makan malam, dan membawamu pulang untuk lebih awal."

"Kau terus menggangguku, setiap kali aku berbicara! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kau mulai meneriakkan perintah, Sehun. Apakah kau seperti ini dengan semua orang atau aku hanya seistimewa itu? "Aku tidak suka bagaimana percakapan beralih begitu cepat yang menguntungkannya. Itu menjengkelkan. Dan apa pun yang ia maksudkan tentang malam yang awal membuat aku membayangkan semua jenis hal yang terlarang.

"Ya ... dan ya, Luhan, Kau benar." Aku bisa merasakan keseksian menetes dari suaranya melalui ponsel, dan itu sangat menakutkanku . Dan aku seorang idiot bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata pertanyaan seperti itu. __Sebuah cara yang bagus,__ __Luhan, Sehun__ _ _bilang kau istimewa__.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang." Suaraku terdengar mengancam. Aku tahu itu. Dia melucuti aku begitu mudah.

Aku mencoba lagi. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sehun, tapi aku tidak bi-"

"Jangan, Katakan tidak untukku," ia menyela, "dan itulah sebabnya aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan besok untuk makan malam. Kau mengakui bahwa kau berutang sebuah bantuan, dan aku memintanya. Itu apa yang aku inginkan, Luhan. "

 _ _Keparat itu melakukannya lagi!__ Aku mendesah ketelepon keras dan membiarkan keheningan diam sejenak. Aku tidak akan menyerah kepadanya begitu mudah.

"Sudah setuju, Luhan?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bicara sekarang? Kau begitu cepat berubah pikiran. Setiap kali aku berbicara, Kau menggangguku. Bukankah ibumu mengajarkan sopan santun, Sehun?"

"Dia tidak bisa. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia empat tahun."

 _ _Sial.__ "Ahhh, baiklah itu menjelaskan hal itu. Aku sangat menyesal-lihat, Sehun, aku benar-benar harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Kau berhati-hati."

Aku mengambil jalan keluar pengecut dan mengakhiri panggilan..

Aku mengatur rona pipiku di meja kerja dan hanya beristirahat selama satu menit, atau lima. Sehun melelahkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan itu, tapi dia berhasil. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menuju ruang istirahat. Aku mendapatkan mug terbesar yang aku bisa temukan, mengisinya dengan begitu banyak air hangat sampai setengah gelas dan gula, dan sejumlah moderat kopi. Mungkin tekanan kafein/karbohidrat akan membantu, atau menempatkan aku ke dalam koma.

Memandang ke ruang kerjaku , Aku melihat Lady Percival menawan disiapkan dan menunggu begitu elegan dan tenang seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama lebih dari satu abad. Kopi di tangan, aku kembali padanya dan untuk membersihkan kotoran dari buku yang dia begitu penuh kasih memegangnya di payudaranya.

Kulit putih indah Henry tampak luar biasa dipadu dengan kemeja kuning pucat yang membungkus tubuh berototnya. Kepercayaan diri mengalir keluar dari Henry dalam setiap aspek hidupnya. Benar-benar optimis. Aku berharap aku bisa seperti dia. Aku telah memberikan penampilan terbaikku tetapi katakan saja penampilan terbaikku itu menyedihkan.

"Jadi pria Sehun ini sedang mencoba mendapatkan dirimu, ya? Aku melihat bagaimana ia melihatmu, Luhan. Dia tidak pernah __berhenti__ menatapmu," gumam Henry," dan aku tak menyalahkan dia."

Henry yang selalu manis seperti ini. Pria penyemangatku ketika aku perlu bahu untuk bersandar. Dia dia juga usil. Aku sudah mencoba sepanjang malam untuk menjaga percakapan tentang fotografi dan pertunjukan galeri miliknya, tapi ia terus mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke Sehun.

"Well, dia memiliki cara untuk menguasai suatu hubungan dan aku tidak menyukainya, Henry."

Aku mencelupkan kentang gorengku-aku menolak untuk menyebutnya chip-ke dalam ranch dressing dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dan terima kasih untuk membuatku menjadi seorang wanita jujur malam ini." Aku makan kentang goreng yang lain.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Sehun, aku punya rencana, yang merupakan kebohongan total sampai kau menelepon."

Hnery menunjuk sebuah kentang goreng padaku dan menyeringai. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau hampir seperti akan melompat padaku melalui ponsel."

Aku meneguk jus apel, tidak lagi lapar untuk burger dan kentang goreng.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya, temanku." Bahkan di telingaku aku terdengar seperti seorang yang membosankan.

"Well, kenapa tidak kau pergi keluar saja bersamanya? Dia Seksi. Dia benar-benar menginginkanmu. Dia pasti mampu memberikanmu waktu yang bagus." Henry mengambil tanganku dan menekan bibir lembutnya di kulitku.

"Kau perlu sedikit bersenang-senang, cinta, atau beberapa hubungan seks. Semua orang perlu mendapatkan itu sesekali. Sudah berapa lama kau terakhir kali melakukan itu?

Aku menyambar tanganku darinya dan meneguk jusku.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang terakhir kali aku melakukan seks, Henry. Melanggar batasan hal pribadi, ingat?"

Dia menatapku dengan sabar. "Kau pasti perlu sebuah orgasme, Sayang."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya. "Dia hanya begitu-well aku-dia- orang yang begitu intens. Kata-katanya, hal-hal yang dia lakukan, alis terangkatnya, mata gelapnya, dagu runcing dengan rahang tajam-" Aku menunjuk jari di kepalaku seperti pistol dan menarik pelatuknya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir ketika ia mulai melakukan perintah."

Aku melihat Henry telah mendorong piringnya menjauh juga.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya. Mari kita membawa vagina-seksual-frustrasi-mu pulang ke rumah. Mungkin kau dapat berkencan dengan vibratormu dan itu akan membantu."

Aku menendang kaki Henry di bawah meja.

Selama perjalanan dengan taksi menuju ke apartemenku, aku berpikir tentang tadi malam di mobil Sehun. Aku jelas merasa cukup nyaman untuk jatuh tertidur. Itu benar-benar telah menjadi suatu keterkejutan total. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak Pernah. Dengan sejarahku, membiarkan penjagaan diriku lepas dengan orang asing tidak ada dalam daftarku, terutama tentang tidur. Jadi kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Sehun? Apakah itu karena ketampanannya? Aku hanya benar-benar melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu ia berotot di bawah setelan sutranya.

Pria itu memiliki keseluruhan anugrah yang benar-benar berhasil untuk mendapatkan wanita. Kenapa aku, ketika dia bisa punya siapapun yang ia inginkan?

"Jadi, kau memesan sebuah studio untuk pemotretan besok di Choi?"

"Ya." Aku memeluk Henry. "Terima kasih atas rujukannya, honey, dan makan malam. kau adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku mencium pipinya. " _ _May God Bless You__ , pria seksi."

"Aku suka itu ketika kau berbicara bahasa Inggris kepadaku, sayang!" Henry memberi isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah dadanya. "Bersiaplah! aku ingin mengesankan Siwon waktu berikutnya dia datang. "

Aku meninggalkan Henry di dalam taksi dengan senyum di wajahnya, meniupkan sebuah ciuman. Aku menuju ke flat kecilku yang aku cintai dan puja, aku segera berada di kamar mandiku dalam lima menit, dan telah memakai piyama dalam sepuluh menit setelah itu. Aku baru saja akan menaruh sikat gigiku di dudukannya ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku menatap layar. __Sial__. Sehun.

Aku menekan tombol 'terima' dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"Sehun ..."

"Aku suka ketika kau menyebut namaku, jadi aku kira aku akan memaafkanmu karena menutup teleponmu padaku hari ini."

Suara jantan lembut dan elegannya menetap disekelilingku, mempertinggi kesadaranku akan kejantanannya dan janji tentang seks secara langsung.

"Maaf tentang itu."

Aku menunggu dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memang masih belum setuju untuk kencan bersamanya dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu malam ini?" Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa mulutnya terbentuk menjadi garis tegas kejengkelan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja-baik. Aku baru saja pulang sebenarnya… dari makan malam. "

"Dan apa yang kau pesan saat makan malam, Luhan?"

"Kenapa harus kau tahu, Sehun?"

"Jadi aku bisa belajar apa yang menyenangkanmu." Dan seperti itu saja ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Membawa pertahanan diriku pergi dengan beberapa kata-kata kecil dan meneteskan sindiran seksual seperti biasa. Dan membuatku merasa seperti wanita jalang dingin.

"Aku makan burger sayuran, kentang goreng, dan jus apel." Aku merasa diriku santai sedikit dan melembutkan nadaku.

"Vegetarian?"

"Tidak sama sekali. aku suka daging - maksudku - aku makan...daging... sepanjang waktu." __Ya Tuhan__. Perasaan singkat santai langsung lenyap seketika dan aku kembali tersandung kata-kataku sendiri seperti remaja.

Sehun tertawa di telepon. "Jadi pilihan yang baik dari daging dan apel pada menu makan akan cocok untukmu?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu." Aku memejamkan mata.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya." Suaranya melakukan sesuatu padaku. Bahkan melalui telepon, tanpa indra penglihatan, dia memaksa aku untuk ingin menyepakati untuk bertemu dia lagi. Untuk melihatnya lagi. Untuk mencium aroma dirinya lagi.

Aku mengerang ke telepon. "Kau membunuhku di sini, Sehun."

"Tidak," dia tertawa lirih, "Kita sudah menetapkan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai, ingat?"

"Itu karena kau yang mengklaim, Mr Oh, tapi tahu bahwa jika kau membunuhku, kau akan menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar tersangka."

Dia tertawa karena itu dan suaranya membuatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah bicara tentang aku ke temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin aku menyimpan diary rahasia dan menulis tentangmu. Polisi akan menemukannya ketika mereka mencari-cari di apartemenku untuk petunjuk. "

"Miss Xi memiliki cukup bakat untuk dramatis. Apakah dia mengambil pelajaran akting di sekolah? "

"Tidak Dia hanya menonton banyak episode CSI."

"Oke, aku telah mendapatkan seluruh gambarannya sekarang. Daging, Apel dan Saluran TV CSI. Sebuah campuran elektik bagus yang akan kau dapat untukmu ... diantara hal-hal lain," dia mengatakan bagian paling terakhir dengan sangat lembut, saran dalam kata-kata itu memukulku langsung di antara kedua kakiku.

"Jadi dimana aku menjemputmu besok setelah pemotretanmu?"

"Itu adalah studio pemotretan, Choi Agency, lantai sepuluh dari Gedung Shin."

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Luhan. Kirimi aku pesan ketika kau selesai dan aku akan berada di sana. Selamat malam." Suaranya berubah, tiba-tiba terdengar lebih terburu-buru.

Aku mendengar bunyi klik dan kemudian nada panggil, menyadari bahwa Sehun telah mengakhiri panggilan kali ini. Pembalasan untuk sebelumnya? Mungkin. Tapi saat aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengulangi lagi percakapan kami dalam gelap, aku menjadi sadar akan fakta ia telah berhasil mendapatkan lagi apa yang dia inginkan. Aku punya kencan dengan Sehun besok malam, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar setuju untuk pergi.

Aku mengirim teks ke Sehun saat Jonghyun melihat gambar- gambarku. Aku telah bekerja dengan Jonghyun satu kali dan aku sangat menyukainya. Lama berada di Eropa, ia menyukai pose klasik yang mengingatkan tahun-tahun tiga puluhan dan empat puluhan.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan dalam gambar ini, cantik," kata Jonghyun memberitahuku dengan desahan Italia yang indah, " kamera adalah temanmu."

"Itu bagus. Terima kasih, Jonghyun."

Aku masih harus bersiap-siap dan menuju ruang ganti. Aku mencoba untuk tidak ribut-ribut soal penampilanku tapi Sehun begitu tampan. Aku hanya ... aku.

Aku tahu aku punya tubuh yang layak. Aku tetap menjaganya seperti itu, dan tubuhku adalah mata pencaharianku saat ini jadi aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya banyak perhatian dari pemuda saat tumbuh dewasa. __Terlalu banyak perhatian__. Tapi aku tidak cantik. Aku punya rambut panjang lurus cokelat tua, tidak ada yang istimewa. Mataku mungkin hal yang paling unik tentangku. Warnanya aneh- semacam campuran coklat, abu-abu, biru dan hijau. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan spesifikasi apa yang dimasukkan dalam SIMku didaerah tempat rumahku. Aku memilih ... coklat. Mata rusa.

Aku membuka tas dan melepas jubahku. Karena saat ini hampir musim panas, dan aku mengasumsikan malam ini akan menjadi santai pada akhir hari kerja, aku memilih pakaian yang akan tidak akan kusut disimpan dalam tas ransel olahraga- celana flax linen dengan tali pengikat, sebuah atasan hitam tanpa lengan halus, dan sepatu datar kulit hitam. Aku menyampirkan kardigan hijau favorit di pundakku dan memberi beberapa perhatian ke seluruh diriku. Aku menyikat rambutku dan diikat model ekor kuda dibungkus dengan gulungan rambut di sekitar pengikat elastisnya. Selanjutnya, make up, dan itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama. Aku jarang menggunakan lebih dari maskara dan perona pipi. Lipgloss dan beberapa semprotan parfum menyelesaikan tampilanku. __Siap untuk pergi, Luhan.__

Aku menekan tombol panggil di lift dan menunggu. Sehun tidak mengatakan dimana untuk bertemu tepatnya dan aku pikir lobi cukup bagus. Ia tampaknya tahu kota ini seperti punggung tangannya.

Jonghyun datang dan memberiku pelukan perpisahan. Dia adalah seorang pria demonstratif, selalu memeluk dan mencium dua kali di pipi dengan cara orang Eropa yang membuat itu diterima baginya-dan membuat orang Cina seperti aku terlena dengan hal itu. Aku bisa mengakui sepenuhnya terpesona oleh jenis perilaku santun yang jarang ditampilkan di tanah asliku.

Aku memeluknya kembali dan menawarkan pipiku. Jonghyun menempelkan bibirnya ke rahang kananku saat pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun melangkah keluar melotot, wajahnya yang tampan membentuk garis keras.

Aku tersandung kembali dari pelukan Jonghyun dan merasakan tangan Sehun menangkapku, menempel di pinggangku.

"Luhan, Sayang, kau ada di sini."

Sehun menarik lengannya naik dari pinggangku untuk membungkusku dengan longgar di bahu, efektif menarikku menjauh dari Jonghyun dan tepat terhadap bagian depan tubuhnya. Tubuh sangat kuat dan berototnya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun pada Jonghyun dan tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum situasi menjadi lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan kami, Luhan," katanya ditelingaku, gosokan dari janggutnya mengelitik rahangku dan membuat lututku lemah.

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jonghyun, aku- fotograferku hari ini."

Sial! Apakah aku benar- benar terdengar gugup dan lemah? Aku bersumpah aku dalam kesulitan yang mendalam dengan orang ini. Dia telah mendapatku dengan cara yang aku temukan sangat mengerikan namun menggairahkan pada saat yang sama, sebuah campuran menggoda yang meneriakan __bahaya!__ Di kepalaku.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan salam perkenalan ke Jonghyun dengan ekspresi bingung pada situasi kami.

"Bagaimana gadisku melakukannya hari ini, Mr Kim?" Desah Sehun dengan suara yang elegan.

Jonghyun memberi hanya sedikit senyuman. "Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, Mr. Oh. Selalu."

Lift berbunyi lagi dan Jonghyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk menahannya. "Apakah kau akan turun?" Tanya Jonghyun, sambil melangkah masuk.

"Secepatnya. Tapi belum," jawab Sehun, meletakkan sebuah tangan pada kedua lengan atasku dan memelukku erat. Kami menghadapi pintu lift yang akan menutup.

 _ _Secepatnya?__ Aku tidak melewatkan saran dalamkomentar itu. Gambaran rambut indah hitamnya bergerak perlahan di kepalanya yang terayun-ayun di antara kedua kakiku lebih dari libido yang aku bisa tahan saat ini.

"Bye, Jonghyun, terima kasih untuk pemesanannya!" Aku berhasil memberi salam perpisahan sambil tergagap, mengangkat tangan untuk sebuah lambaian.

"Terima kasih, cantik, gambar-gambarnya seindah seperti biasa."

Jonghyun mencium dua jari dan meniupkannya padaku saat pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan aku aman dalam genggaman Sehun dan benar-benar sendirian dengan pria yang memiliki sebuah ereksi menempel pada pantatku dan sebuah janji tentang mengetahui bagaimana persisnya cara menggunakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semburku, berputar keluar dari tangannya. "Apa maksudnya dengan gadisku dan perilaku teritorial, Sehun?" Aku berpaling ke wajah tampannya dan sangat menyadari bahwa aku bernapas dengan berat dan dengan setiap tarikan nafas menarik lebih aroma lezat nya dalam diriku.

Dia datang padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Tubuhnya yang besar menjulang saat ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Bibir Sehun lembut berbeda dengan bakal janggutnya, dan lidahnya, seperti beludru, bertemu denganku dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku. Menekankan tubuh besarnya lebih keras terhadapku, aku merasakan kemaluan panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Oh Sehun menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku mengerang dalam ciumannya dan membenamkan tanganku di rambutnya. Aku membawa dia lebih dekat, putingku mengetat saat bergesekan terhadap otot dadanya yang terasa begitu keras dan jantan, seolah dia hanya khayalan. Kecuali dia bukan fiksi, dia menciumku penuh gairah di lorong publik di lantai kesepuluh dari Gedung Shin di depan Choi Agency. Dia datang ke sini untuk menemukanku.

Dia memegang wajahku di kedua sisi sehingga aku tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya. Aku terbuka untuk dia dan apa pun yang dia inginkan dariku. Reaksiku pada Sehun adalah kelemahan. Aku sudah tahu itu semua itu meskipun hanya imajiner pada pemahaman pertama. Hal yang sebenarnya benar-benar meluluhkan.

Dia memindahkan satu tangan dari wajahku dan membawanya beristirahat di leherku. Ciumannya melambat menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan aku merasakan udara dingin pada kebasahan yang ia ditinggalkan di sana.

"Buka matamu," katanya. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat wajah Sehun hanya sejarak satu inci, mata gelapnya terbakar panas dengan nafsu.

"Aku bukan gadismu, Sehun."

"Kau miliku selama ciuman itu, Luhan."

Mata berkedip-kedip, ia membacaku, dan kemudian ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Aku merasakan kelembaban diantara kakiku dan Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mencium bauku.

"baumu begitu harum ... dan begitu seksi."

 _ _Ya Tuhan__! Ibu jarinya mengusap atas tulang selangkaku di mana tangannya masih beristirahat di leherku. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Aku terlalu menikmati pemandangan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dari penganiayaan tadi dengan tanganku. Dia masih tampak tampan dan mungkin masih tampan bahkan ketika ia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur di pagi hari. Tempat tidur. Apakah ada sebuah tempat tidur dalam waktu dekat untuk kami? Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkan orang ini ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu dia menginginkan seks. Pertanyaan sebenarnya di sini adalah apakah aku menginginkannya?

"Sehun." Aku mendorong tubuh dinding bajanya dan masih tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kenapa aku? Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu dan aku tidak bertingkah pura-pura. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Dia mengusap lembut tangan lain di atas rambutku lalu turun sampai beristirahat di sisi lain dari leherku.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu." Dia mengusap leherku dengan lingkaran erotis lambat dengan ibu jari-jarinya yang bertemu di tengah tenggorokanku. "Kau ingin aku juga, Luhan, aku tahu kau ingin."

Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibirku lagi dan menciumku lembut. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri sendiri saat ia menaklukkan tubuhku. Intinya tidak diperdebatkan, aku tidak perlu berdiri. Dia telah membuatku bersandar dinding dan pinggulnya menempel ke tubuh depanku. Lift berbunyi lagi dan dia melangkah mundur. Aku tersandung maju ke dadanya. Dia menenangkanku saat sebuah pasangan muncul dan menuju ke lorong.

"Kita tidak bisa-kita sedang di depan umum. Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam ini-aku tidak bisa denganmu seperti in-"

Dia bergerak cepat. Menutupi bibirku dengan beberapa jari untuk membungkamku dan mengangkat tangan ke mulutnya untuk dicium. "Aku tahu," katanya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik. "

Aku hanya bisa menatap terpesona ketika dia menekan bibir lembutnya di punggung tanganku.

Kumis tipis yang membingkai mulutnya digosokkan kurang lembut tapi sekarang tidak terasa apa-apa bahkan dekat dengan kekasaran yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Sehun menatapku dengan sebuah kerinduan sebelum mengambil tangan yang dia baru saja cium dan menggenggamnya menjadi satu dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menyambar tasku dari lantai dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menarikku ke dalam lift terbuka.

"Makan malam terlebih dahulu dan kemudian kita bisa bicara tentang berbagai hal."

Dan dengan cara yang menjadi sangat akrab setiap kali kehadiran Sehun, aku menerima dia benar-benar mengambil alih lagi. Dia mendirikan kontrolnya atas segala sesuatu, dan mendapatkan tepat di mana dia menginginkanya.

BWCW Cafe adalah tempat yang trendy tapi tidak berisik di mana kita harus berteriak untuk berbicara. Aku kebanyakan hanya menikmati pandangan. Duduk di depan piring steaknya, Sehun adalah gambaran kesopanan dan perhatian yang sungguh-sungguh. Hilang sudah panas dan janji seks berkeringat yang kami alami berdua di lift. Dia mematikannya secepat ia membuatku bergairah.

"Bagaimana seorang gadis Cina menemukan dirinya di Universitas begitu jauh dari rumah?"

Aku meletakkan steak saladku dan menyesap sari buah apel sebagai gantinya.

"Aku-Aku agak mengalami kesusahan sedikit setelah SMA.-"Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku benar-benar berantakan sebenarya, untuk banyak alasan."

Mengambil napas untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang muncul setiap kali aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, aku berkata, "Tapi dengan beberapa __bantuan__ untuk memfokuskan perhatian, aku menemukan minat pada seni . Aku mendaftar untuk datang ke sini dan dengan beberapa keajaiban diterima di Universitas Seoul. Dan orang tuaku sangat senang melihat aku termotivasi, mereka mengirimku pergi dengan restu sepenuh hati. Aku punya seorang bibi yang hebat-di Gangnam. Bibiku Yongja, tapi selain itu, aku sendiri di sini."

"Tapi kau mengambil gelar sarjana sekarang?" Sehun tampak benar-benar tertarik pada apa yang aku lakukan di sini, jadi aku terus berbicara.

"Well, ketika aku menyelesaikan sarjana mudaku di Sejarah Seni aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan permohonan untuk studi lanjutan konservasi seni. Mereka menerimaku untuk kedua kalinya."

Aku memotong sepotong steak dengan garpu.

"Ada penyesalan? Kau tampak sedikit melankolis ketika kau berbicara." Suara Sehun lembut ketika ia ingin hal itu terjadi.

Aku melihat mulutnya dan berpikir tentang bagaimana rasanya jika itu berciuman denganku, memaksaku untuk menerima ciumannya.

"Tentang datang ke Seoul?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku padanya. "Tidak pernah. Aku suka tinggal di sini. Bahkan, aku akan hancur jika aku tidak mendapatkan visa kerja ketika menyelesaikan gelar masterku. Aku menganggap Seoul rumahku sekarang. "

Dia tersenyum padaku.

 _ _Kau, terlalu indah untuk diriku, Oh Sehun.__

"Kau cocok di sini ... benar-benar baik. Begitu baik sehingga pada kenyataannya, aku tidak akan tahu kau bukan orang asli disini sampai kau bercerita, tetapi bahkan dialek mandarin dan semua hal lain, kau benar-benar berhasil berbaur.

"Sebuah dialek, ya?"

"Itu adalah dialek yang sangat bagus, Miss Xi." Dia menyeringai di seberang meja, mata gelapnya berkerlap-kerlip.

Jadi, bagaimana denga mu? Bagaimana Oh Sehun berakhir sebagai CEO Oh Security International, Ltd?"

Dia meminum seteguk birnya dan menjilat sudut mulutnya, masih mengenakan setelan abu-abu gelap untuk bekerja yang pastinya lebih mahal dari pada biaya sewa apartemenku..

"Apa ceritamu, Sehun? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau memiliki aksen, sebagai lawan dari dialek." Aku menyeringai padanya.

Satu alisnya naik dengan sangat seksi.

"Aku yang termuda dari dua bersaudara. Hanya ada ayahku saat tumbuh dewasa untukku dan kakak perempuanku. Dia mengendarai taksi Seoul dan membawaku dengan dia ketika aku tidak sekolah."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak perlu arah untuk menemukan apartemenku," kataku. "Dan aku sudah mendengar tentang tes supir-supir taksi Seoul harus mengambil semua jalan-jalan. Ini kan jalan-jalan raksasa."

Dia tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Itu adalah __Pengetahuan__ . Sangat baik, Miss Xi. Untuk seorang dari Cina kau cukup tahu pada fakta budaya dari Korea Selatan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "aku melihat sebuah acara tentang hal itu. Cukup lucu sebenarnya."

"Menyadari aku mengalihkan dia dari percakapan, aku berkata," Maaf memotong pembicaraanmu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolah?"

"Aku pergi ke pelatihan militer. Melakukan itu untuk enam tahun. Meninggalkannya. Memulai perusahaanku dengan bantuan beberapa kenalan yang aku dibuat saat aku ditugaskan."

Dia menatapku penuh kerinduan lagi, seakan tidak memiliki kecenderungan untuk terus berbicara.

"Cabang militer apa?"

"Pasukan Khusus, sebagian besar pengintaian." Dia tidak menawarkan rincian lagi tapi dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau tidak berterus terang, Mr Oh."

"Jika aku memberitahumu lagi, aku harus membunuhmu, dan itu hanya akan meniup janjiku semua menjadi kotoran."

"Janji apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai," katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya yang indah dan mulai mengunyah.

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Ide makan sepiring daging sapi dengan pembunuh berantai akan benar-benar membunuh kencan ini untukku. "

Dia menelan daging dan kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Sangat lucu, Miss Xi. kau adalah wanita cerdas."

"Wah, terima kasih, Mr Oh, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menjadi itu."

Dia melucutiku dengan pesonanya begitu mudah aku benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk membuatnya tetap pada tugas. Sehun bisa mengubah percakapan untuk keuntungannya dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang dikerjakan perusahaanmu?"

"Keamanan sebagian besar, untuk pemerintah Korea Selatan dan beberapa pelanggan internasional swasta. Saat ini kita dibanjiri dengan Asia Game. Dengan begitu banyak orang yang datang dari seluruh Asia ke Seoul-terutama di pos kami-itu tantangan. "

"Aku bertaruh."

Dia menunjuk saladku dengan pisaunya.

"Aku membawamu ke tempat terbaik di kota untuk steak, dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Kau memesan salad."

Aku tertawa. "Ini memiliki beberapa steak di dalamnya. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menahannya. aku tidak ingin menjadi bisa diprediksi. "

"Yah kau sangat pandai menjadi tak terduga, Miss Xi." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan menggigit lagi steaknya.

"Bisakah aku mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi, Sehun?"

"Aku bisa merasakan kau akan menanyakannya," katanya datar.

Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Ide itu telah terbentuk di kepalaku selama beberapa hari sekarang. "Jadi, apakah kau-kau mengumpulkan gambar telanjang ... atau sesuatu?" Aku melihat ke bawah piringku.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan segera, "Aku bekerja untuk keamanan galeri Choi malam itu. Ada beberapa tamu penting dan aku hanya pergi untuk membuat penampilan. aku memiliki karyawan yang melakukan pekerjaan ditempat sebenarnya "Dia berhenti.. "Tapi aku sangat senang aku hadir karena aku melihat potretmu." Suaranya terdengar geli. "Aku menginginkannya, jadi aku membelinya."

Aku bisa merasakan matanya memanggilku untuk menatapnya. Aku mengangkat mataku.

"Dan kemudian kau berjalan masuk, Luhan."

"Oh..."

"... ."

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau dan si Henry Lau katakan ngomong-ngomong-tentangku dan tanganku."

Dia menepuk telinganya. "Gadget keamanan teknologi tinggi ada dalam urusan pekerjaanku."

Garpuku terjatuh dengan sebuah dentingan dan aku pasti melompat satu kaki. Dia tersenyum dan tampak puas, dan terlalu seksi untuk berada di sini denganku. Aku sangat malu aku ingin lari keluar pintu. "Aku sangat menyesal kau mendengar-"

"Jangan, Luhan. aku mencoba untuk menghindari tanganku untuk melakukan pelepasan diri, terutama jika ada pilihan lebih cantik lain."

Aku merasakan tarikan jari-jarinya di daguku. Aku membiarkan dia melakukannya dan merasakan panas tubuhku naik.

 _ _Whoa ... bernapas, Luhan, bernapas.__

"Seperti kau." Bisiknya. "Aku ingin hal yang nyata. Aku ingin kau di bawahku. aku ingin melepaskan diri denganmu." mata gelapnya tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia tidak melepaskan daguku juga. Ia memegangku dengan kuat dan membuatku mengakui kata-katanya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Ibu jarinya dijentikkan dan menyikat rahangku.

"Mengapa ada orang ingin sesuatu? Ini hanya bagaimana aku bereaksi terhadapmu."

Matanya berputar mengitari tubuhku dan memiliki tatapan berkabut didalamnya.

"Ayo pulang denganku. Bersama denganku malam ini, Luhan."

"Oke."

Hatiku berdebar begitu keras aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Dan seperti itu saja aku setuju untuk sesuatu yang aku tahu itu akan mengubah hidup. Bagiku, itu akan merubahnya.

Seketika kata itu meninggalkan bibirku aku menyaksikan Sehun menutup matanya hanya untuk berkedip singkat.

Dan kemudian semua suatu kesibukan dan pengaturan kecepatan dengan tujuan mulai dari sana, segala sesuatu begitu tajam kontrasnya dengan percakapan sensual yang baru saja kami alami. Dalam beberapa menit ia menutup tagihan dari makan malam kami dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Sentuhan kencang Sehun menekan punggungku, mendorongku maju, membawaku pergi ke tempat di mana dia bisa memilikiku, Sendirian.

Sehun mengantar kami ke sebuah bangunan kaca cantik yang terletak tinggi diatas langit Seoul dari abad-abad sebelumnya, modern namun mengingatkan pra-perang Korea dengan cara yang elegan.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Oh." Penjaga pintu berseragam menyapa Sehun dan mengangguk sopan ke arahku.

"Malam, Kim," dia membalas dengan lancar. Tekanan tangannya, selalu hadir di punggungku, mendorongku maju ke dalam lift terbuka. Begitu pintu ditutup didepan kami dia memutarku dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ciuman ini seperti saat di Gedung Shin lagi lagi dan aku merasakan pukulan dari gairah memukulku dengan keras di antara pahaku. Dan aku mulai mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas dari temanku ini juga. Pendiam di depan umum, Sehun adalah pria sopan dan mampu mengendalikan diri, tapi di belakang pintu tertutup? Lihatlah.

Tangannya diseluruh tubuhku saat ini. aku tidak melawan saat ia memundurkanku ke sudut. Sentuhannya hangat dan membuatku melambung sekaligus. Dia menyeret kumis berdurinya ke bawah leherku dan mendorong tangannya dalam blusku untuk menangkup payudaraku. Aku tersentak pada nuansa tangannya yang panas berkeliaran saat dia membuat langkah bertujuan untuk mengetahui tubuhku. Aku melengkung ke arahnya, dadaku maju kedepan, mendorong payudara lebih dekat ke tangannya. Dia menemukan putingku melalui renda braku dan menariknya.

"Kau begitu seksi, Lu. Aku menderita untukmu," dia berbicara dekat leherku, napasnya menggelitik kulitku.

Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka untuk pasangan tua yang menunggu untuk masuk. Mereka memberi satu tatapan pada kami dan melewatkan lift. Aku mencoba untuk mendorong mundur dari dia, untuk menaruh beberapa ruang diantara tubuh kami. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku menemukan diriku terengah-engah untuk Sehun seperti pelacur, di tempat terbuka untuk semuanya bisa melihatku.

"Tidak di sini, kumohon, Sehun."

Tangannya meninggalkan payudaraku dan muncul kembali dari tempat itu berada di bawah bajuku. Dia membawanya untuk beristirahat di leherku. Aku merasa ibu jarinya mulai bergerak dalam lingkaran lambat tepat di bawah daguku. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

Sehun tampak bahagia karena dia memegang tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membawanya ke bibir untuk dicium. Sial, aku suka ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Kau benar, dan aku minta maaf. Apakah kau memaafkanku, Miss Xi? Aku takut kau membuatku lupa keberadaanku. "

Perutku terasa terbalik dengan sebuah nyeri. Aku mengangguk padanya karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sang lift, diberkatilah hati mekaniknya, terus menggerakkan lebih dekat ke lantainya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan segera setelah dia memiliki aku di dalam apartemennya. Sehun telah membuatku benar-benar di bawah mantranya dan aku cukup yakin dia tahu juga hal itu.

Akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai atas, perhentian lembut membuat perutku bergulung lagi saat Sehun meletakkan tangannya padaku. Pria ini orang suka menyentuh-selalu menyentuh seolah dia tidak bisa lepas dengan itu.

Dia menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka pintu kayu ek berukir dan mendorong satu pintu terbuka, mengantarkan aku ke ruang pribadinya. Itu ruang yang indah, lebih ringan daripada yang aku harapkan untuk seorang pria. Ruang utama memakai cat abu-abu dan krim palet, banyak kayu dan cetakan dan elemen dekoratif untuk suatu ruang modern.

"Ini indah, Sehun. Rumahmu indah."

Sehun melepas jaket jas dan melemparkannya di atas sofa. Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku ke dinding jendela dan balkon yang memandang keluar ke lampu-lampu jantung kota Seoul.

Tapi kemudian dia membalikku menjauh dari pandangan keluar pintu kaca untuk menghadapinya, dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dia hanya menatapku sejenak.

"Tapi tidak ada yang secantik kau berdiri di sini, sekarang, di rumahku, di depanku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak hampir putus asa. "Tidak ada yang sebanding."

Aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menangis untuk beberapa alasan. Sehun begitu intens dan kasihan otakku berjuang untuk memahami segala sesuatu di saat ia mulai bergerak ke arahku, perlahan-lahan, seperti predator. Aku pernah melihat langkah ini sebelumnya. Dia bisa cepat, lambat, keras, lembut-segala cara, dan membuatnya terlihat mudah.

Detak jantungku lebih cepat saat ia mendekat. Ketika hanya beberapa inci dariku, dia berhenti dan menunggu. Aku harus mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap matanya. Begitu jauh lebih tinggi dariku, aku bisa melihat dadanya naik turun karena nafas cepatnya sendiri. Rasanya nikmat untuk tahu ia juga dipengaruhi oleh daya tarik ini sama seperti aku.

"Aku tidak cantik seperti itu ... itu hanya lensa kamera," kataku.

Dia meraih sweater hijauku, membuka kancingnya, dan melepaskannya dari punggungku sampai mendarat dengan desiran lembut ke lantai kayu ek mengkilap.

"Kau salah, Luhan. Kau cantik sepanjang waktu." Dia lalu menuju ke ujung kemeja sutra hitamku dan menarik itu di atas kepalaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membantunya.

Dalam bra push up berenda hitam, aku berdiri di depannya saat ia melahapku dengan mata gelap penuh gairah. Dia menggosok atas bahuku dan menelusuri gundukan payudaraku dengan bagian belakang ujung jarinya. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatku sakit untuk menginginkan lebih dan aku tidak bisa diam lagi.

"Sehun ..." Aku membungkuk menuju belaian jari-jarinya.

"Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan? "Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping dan membuka leherku.

Dia menciumku di sana. Kombinasi rambut wajah dan bibir lembutnya itu menyetrumku. Perasaan menyenangkan tumbuh ke titik di mana aku benar-benar hilang dengan kebutuhan. Titik dimana aku tidak bisa kembali melaluiku. Aku ingin dia. Sangat.

"Aku ingin-aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Aku membawa tanganku ke kemeja putihnya dan mengendurkan dasi ungu gelapnya. Dia memegangku longgar dan menatap saat aku mengendurkan sutra seketat tali busur yang siap ditarik. Jariku bekerja di simpulnya dan dalam satu menit aku memiliki dasi yang tergelincir jatuh untuk bergabung sweter hijauku di lantai. Aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Dia mendesis ketika jariku menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka. "Persetan! Ya, sentuhlah aku."

Aku mendorong kemeja putih halus itu dari dia untuk dijatuhkan di tumpukan di lantai. Aku menatap dada telanjangnya untuk pertama kalinya dan hampir menangis. Sehun sangat ketat dengan otot dan otot perut seperti papan cuci yang meleleh pada potongan huruf V paling erotis yang pernah kulihat pada seorang pria.

Aku membungkuk dan menyentuh bibirku ke tengah dadanya. Dia menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku dan memelukku kepadanya, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kekuatan dan dominasi cukup jelas. Ketika membicarakn seks, Sehun adalah salah satu yang bertanggung jawab. Dan anehnya, itu menenangkanku untuk memahami hal ini. Aku aman bersamanya.

Dia bergerak turun untuk berlutut, tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggulku dan kemudian kakiku. Ketika ia sampai ke sepatuku dia menarik yang pertama dan kemudian yang lain dan melepaskan dengan manis dari kakiku. Tangannya menelusuri kembali ke pinggang celana linenku. Dia menarik tali dan mengendurkan ikatannya dan kemudian menyeretnya ke lantai. Dia memantapkan kakiku sementara aku melangkah keluar dari tumpukan kusut dari kain dan kemudian dia menciumku tepat di atas pinggang celana dalamku. Perutku bergetar lagi dan nyeri diantara kedua kakiku semakin kuat.

Sehun membawa jari-jarinya ke renda hitam celana dalamku dan menyelipkannya ke bawah karet elastisnya. Dia menarik ke bawah dan kemudian terlepas dariku.

Telanjang di depan matanya, ia menatap vaginaku dan dia membuat suara, sangat primal dan sangat mendesak dan kemudian ia menatap wajahku lagi.

"Luhan ... kau begitu indah aku tidak bisa- aku tidak sabar-"

Dia membelai jari-jarinya di atas perutku dan pinggul dan menarikku ke depan ke bibirnya dan menekan bibirny tepat di gundukan telanjangku. Aku menggigil sentuhan intim yang membuatku tertahan, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dia kembali berdiri dan meletakkan tanganku dengan sengaja di pinggangnya. Aku mendapat pesannya keras dan jelas. Aku mulai bekerja pada ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian celananya. Dia tampak mengesankan. Gundukan di dalam celana pendek itu mustahil diabaikan saat celananya turun. Dia menggeram ketika tanganku menyentuh di atas sutra hitam tipis yang menutupi kemaluan tegangnya. Saat aku membungkuk untuk memfokuskan upayakuelepaskan dia dari pakaiannya, ia membuka pengait di bagian belakang braku dan menariknya menjauh. Aku benar-benar telanjang.

"Aku tidak akan menginap malam ini, Sehun. Berjanjilah kau akan membawaku pulang setelah ini."

Dia meraupku dan mulai membawaku keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Sekali tidak akan cukup-tidak dengan dirimu "Dia menendang untuk membuka satu pintu dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.. Wajahnya tampak liar dan putus asa. "Aku harus bercinta kasar denganmu pertama, dan kemudian aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan lambat. Beri aku malam ini. Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu malam ini, Luhan yang cantik." Ia melayang di atas wajahku. "Please."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal ma-"

Mulutnya menelan protesku sambil meregangkanku ke tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan mewah dan mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Mencium tubuhku. Memanas tubuhku sampai setiap pikiran sadar yang aku punyai sebelum titik ini melarikan diri dari otakku dan terus terjadi. Aku melanggar aturan dan aku sangat menyadari fakta itu saat lidah Sehun berputar di putingku yang mengeras, bergantian antara goresan kecil giginya diikuti oleh belaian lembut untuk menenangkan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Kontras dari sikat kumis pada jenggotnya dengan cumbuan bibir lembutnya membuatku melambung. Aku merasa seperti aku akan orgasme hanya dari apa yang dia lakukan. Kenikmatan ini membuatku menangis dan melengkung. Kakiku bergulung saat ia bekerja pada payudaraku, tidak dapat tetap diam, aku liar dan menggeliat di bawah Sehun. Dia terasa begitu nikmat, aku tidak bisa menyesali keputusan ini. Semua keberatanku ditangguhkan oleh olahraga indah yang dia berikan pada tubuhku dan terbang tanpa ada satupun pikiran lagi.

Menjadi telanjang tidak menakutkan bagiku. Aku telah melakukannya banyak untuk pemodelan dan aku tahu bahwa laki-laki menemukan bentuk tubuhku menarik. Ini adalah keintiman yang lebih sulit bagiku untuk memproses. Jadi, ketika Sehun mengatakan hal seperti 'biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, Luhan cantik' ,Aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan.

"Sehun?" Aku meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Biarkan aku menjagamu."

Dia menarik diri dari payudaraku dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian dalam lututku dan membuka aku. Benar-benar terbuka lebar di depannya, ia menatap vaginaku untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Tuhan, kau cantik ... Aku ingin mencicipi itu."

Dan kemudian ia meletakkan mulutnya padaku. Lidah lembutnya berguling di klitku dan lipatanku dan membelai. Aku bisa merasakan bakal jenggot menusuk kulit yang sensitif saat aku menggeliat terhadap bibir dan lidahnya. Aku akan datang seketika dan tidak ada yangmenghentikannya. Tidak ada yang menghentikan Sehun. Dia mengambil apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku datang ..."

"Yang pertama dari berkali-kali, Sayang," katanya dari bawah antara kedua kakiku.

Dan kemudian dua jari yang panjang mendorong masuk di dalamku dan mulai membelai.

"Kau ketat," seraknya, "tapi ketika penisku di dalammu, kau akan lebih ketat, benarkan, Luhan?" Dia terus mencumbuiku dengan jarinya dan menjentikkan lidah di atas clitku. "Maukah kau?" Dia meminta lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

Aku merasakan desakannya, pengetatan mulai jauh di dalam perutku saat itu dimulai.

"Ya!" Teriakku dalam dorongan udara, mengetahui dia mengharapkan jawaban.

"Datanglah untukku. Datanglah untukku, Luhan!"

Dan aku lakukan, tidak seperti pengalaman setiap orgasme yang pernah aku miliki. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain datang. Sehun mendorongku ke tepi dan kemudian menangkapku ketika aku selesai. aku meluapka gelombang yang ditahan dengan jari-jarinya jauh di vaginaku memegangku di sana. Itu menghancurkan dalam kecemerlangan dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima apa yang dia beri untukku.

Jari-jarinya menyelinap keluar dariku dan aku mendengar suara dari sebuah paket yang robek terbuka. Aku melihat dia menggulung kondom di penisnya yang indah, tebal dan keras. Bagian dari dirinya yang akan dalam diriku dalam satu menit, dan aku menggigil dalam harapan.

Dia mengangkat mata gelapnya untuk menatap mataku dan berbisik, "Sekarang, Luhan. Sekarang aku memilikimu."

Aku terisak pada gambaran dirinya akan masuk dalam diriku, antisipasi begitu besar aku hampir tidak koheren.

Sehun menjulang di atasku, kepala penisnya telah masuk dalam vaginaku, terbakar panas dan keras seperti tulang. Pinggulnya memaksaku lebih membuka saat ia menenggelamkan kemaluannya ke dalam dan tepat. Dia mengambil mulutku, menyodorkan lidahnya yang simultan dengan gerakan dengan intrusi kebawahnya. Aku dibawa oleh Oh Sehun di tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar terjadi dan tidak dapat dibatalkan.

Aku menaiki gelombang orgasme saat Sehun menaikiku. Dia melakukannya keras pada awalnya. Menghentak masuk dan keluar dari inti basahku yang semakin lebih dalam pada setiap desakannya.

Aku merasa diriku berusaha menuju orgasme lain.

Pembuluh darah di lehernya menonjol saat ia menyandarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkanku dari sudut yang lain.

Aku meremas vaginaku disekitar kemaluannya yang bertubi-rubi sementara ia mencumbuiku lebih keras. Dia membuat semua jenis suara dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduriku. Itu hanya membuatku jadi lebih liar.

"Sehun!" Aku meneriakkan namanya, datang kedua kalinya, tubuhku menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar dan lebih kerasnya saat aku bergetar dan menggeliat dengan liar.

Dia tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentakku, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, mata terbakar, ia membawaku lebih keras lagi. Aku membentang untuk mengakomodasi panjang dan ketebalannya saat ia berkembang sedikit lebih ketat. Aku tahu dia telah dekat.

Aku meremas dinding vaginaku sekuat yang aku pernah lakukan dan merasa dia menjadi kaku. Mengerangkan suara parau yang terdengar seperti persilangan antara namaku dan teriakan perang, Sehun menggigil diatasku dengan mata gelapnya bersinar redup di ruangan. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari menatapku saat ia datang dalam diriku.

 **I.V**

Sehun masih terus menatapku, bahkan setelah seks yang buru-buru kami mereda dan setelah ia meninggalkan tubuhku. Dia melepaskan kondom, mengikat dan menyingkirkan barang bukti. Tapi kemudian dia segera kembali, mamandangku lagi, matanya menyapu tubuhku, menunggu reaksiku dari apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Apakah Kau baik-baik saja?" menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibirku, menelusuri bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab dengan perlahan "Ya."

"Aku masih sangat jauh dari selesai denganmu." Dia menyapukan tangannya di leherku, melewati payudaraku, menuju pinggulku untuk berhenti di perutku. "Itu-begitu menakjubkan, aku tidak-aku tidak ingin ini berakhir." Dia membiarkan tangannya tetap terentang di sana dan membungkuk untuk menciumku secara perlahan dan menyeluruh, hampir seperti hendak memberi hormat padaku. Aku tahu dia akan menanyakan sesuatu. "Apakah kau-menggunakan kontrasepsi, Luhan?"

"Ya," bisikku di bibirnya. __Aku benar__. Dia akan terkejut tetapi aku tidak akan berbagi informasi itu dengannya malam ini.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin orgasme dalam dirimu. Aku ingin berada di sini tanpa ada penghalang "Dia menekan jari-jarinya di lipatan licinku dan membelai maju mundur. "Di sini."

Kata-katanya itu bagai sebuah kejutan. Kebanyakan pria tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan itu. Tubuhku bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya tanpa paksaan, tidak dapat menjaga untuk tidak meregang pada jari-jarinya. Desah kenikmatan keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Perusahaanku–melakukan pemeriksaan medis untuk semua orang-kami semua harus melakukannya termasuk aku. Aku bisa menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaannya, Luhan, aku bersih, aku janji," katanya, mengendus di leherku dan menggerakkan jemarinya di atas clitku yang sudah kesemutan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersih?" Aku terengah-engah.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tangannya diam. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kau ... berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, cukup lama."

Dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Lama berarti seminggu, atau lama berarti sebulan?"

 _ _Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama__. Mengapa aku menjawab,aku tak tahu selain merupakan bagian dari apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari seorang Sehun. Dia menuntut jawaban, dia bertanya langsung pada pertanyaan inti,dia mempunyai cara yang hampir mustahil untuk kuabaikan saat dia muncul di suatu tempat dimana aku tidak ingin dia pergi ke sana. "berbulan-bulan," adalah jawabanku dan hanya sedetail itu jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan saat ini.

Wajahnya menjadi tenang. "Jadi ... apakah itu berarti ya?" Dia berguling sepenuhnya di atasku dan tanganku terjebak terkait dengan tangannya, lututnya membelah kakiku menjadi terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa masuk di antara kakiku. "Karena aku menginginkan kau lagi. aku ingin berada di dalam mu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme dengan penisku yang berada begitu jauh di dalammu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa aku pernah ada di sana. Aku pun ingin orgasme dalam dirimu, Luhan, dan merasakan itu bersamamu "Aku bisa merasakan dia besar sekarang, Keras, panas, memeriksaku, dan siap untuk tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dan rentan saat aku di bawahnya, Tak pernah aku merasa seaman yang kurasakan kini.

Dia menciumku dengan intens, lidahnya menguasaiku seperti sebelumnya. Itu adalah demonstrasi apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan penisnya. Aku memahaminya hampir setiap waktu. Sehun tidak membingungkan sedikit pun.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun, dan kau tidak akan membuatku hamil."

"Sialan ... Ya," Dia mendesah Saat penis tebalnya membelai dinding kemaluanku yang masih kesemutan. "Oh, sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat. Aku benar-benar tersesat dalam dirimu... "

Dan itu adalah bagaimana ia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia bergerak dengan lebih perlahan, lebih terkendali seperti dia ingin menikmati pengalaman ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kepuasanku malah Sehun membuatku orgasme lebih hebat kali ini sampai aku hanyalah sebuah kapal lemas untuk daging yang dia kemudikan.

Dia terasa lebih besar dalam diriku, lebih keras, bola-nya menampar celah basahku dengan setiap dorongannya, dan kemudian dia berhenti, punggungnya melengkung di bawah penetrasi indah yang menghubungkan kami dengan begitu mendalam, aku merasa dia adalah bagian dari diriku saat itu.

Sehun memanggil namaku dan tetap berada di dalamku seperti keinginan yang dia katakan sebelumnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, hentakkan kecil mengeluarkan semua dari ujungnya sampai ia berhenti sepenuhnya, bernapas dengan berat dan ia masih berada di antara kedua kakiku.

Dia menghisap leherku dengan pelan saat aku mengelus punggungnya, otot-otot panas yang halus dan basah dengan keringat. Ruang menjadi beraroma seks dan wangi cologne nya yang entah ber-merk apa. aku benar-benar perlu untuk mengetahui merknya. Aku merasakan pegunungan yang tidak datar di bawah ujung jariku. Dalam jumlah yang banyak. Seperti bekas luka? Dia bergeser dariku dan tanganku terjatuh. Aku tahu lebih baik tidak usah bertanya.

Tapi dia tidak pergi jauh. Sehun berbaring miring dengan sisi badannya dan mengangkat sedikit punggungnya dan kembali menatapku.

"Terima kasih untuk itu," bisiknya, menelusuri wajahku dengan satu jari, "dan untuk mempercayaiku." Dia tersenyum padaku lagi. "Aku senang kau berada di sini di atas tempat tidurku."

"Berapa lama sampai seseorang berada di tempat tidur ini denganmu lagi, Sehun?" Jika dia saja bisa bertanya, seharusnya aku pun bisa.

Dia menyeringai, terlihat sangat puas. "Sudah sejak ... tidak pernah, sayang. Aku tidak membawa wanita ke sini."

"Terakhir kali aku periksa aku adalah seorang wanita."

Dia meraup tubuhku dengan mata sugestifnya sebelum menjawab. "Jelas wanita." Dia memandang mataku. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak membawa __wanita lain__ ke sini."

"Oh ..." Aku duduk di kepala ranjang, menarik selimut ke dadaku. __Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan suatu kebohongan?__ "Itumengejutkanku. Aku berpikir Kau akan mendapatkan tawaran lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin kau gunakan."

Dia menarik selimut didadaku ke bawah dan membuat payudara ku kembali terlihat. "Tolong jangan merusak pemandangan yang sedang kunikmati, dan kata kuncinya adalah manfaatkan, Sayangku. aku tidak peduli jika aku dimanfaatkan dan wanita memanfaatkan pria sesering pria memanfaatkan wanita " Dia meringkuk di sampingku di kepala ranjang dan menelusuri payudaraku dengan satu jari. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanfaatkanku. Kau mendapatkan izin khusus."

Aku mendengus dan menampik tangannya. "Kau terlalu tampan, Sehun-dan kau tahu itu. Pesona mu itu tak akan membuatmu bisa bersamaku setiap hari. "

Dia membuat suara sarkastis. "Dan kau adalah seorang wanita yang sulit. Malam itu aku pikir aku harus mengangkat dan melemparkanmu ke dalam mobilku.

"Suatu keberuntungan kau tidak melakukannya. Jika iya kau tidak akan pernah menikmati percintaan yang baru saja kita nikmati bersama?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan sambil tersenyum.

Dia menggelitik tulang rusukku dan membuatku menjerit. "Jadi itu hanya sebuah percintaan untukmu, ya?"

"Sehun!" aku pukul tangannya menjauh dan bergegas ke tepi tempat tidur.

Dia menyeretku kembali dan menjepit tubuhku di bawahnya, sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Luhan," ujarnya

Lalu dia menciumku. Hanya ciuman yang lambat dan ringan dan lembut, tapi rasanya intim dan spesial. Sehun menempatkanku di samping tubuhnya dan memasukkan tubuh kami ke bawah selimut, lengan berat nya menutupi dan mengamankanku. Aku merasa diriku menjadi mengantuk di tempat tidur hangat dengannya. aku tahu ini ide yang buruk. Aturan adalah aturan dan aku melanggarnya.

"Seharusnya Aku tidak menginap, Sehun, aku benar-benar harus pergi ..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku," dia memaksa, berbicara di rambutku.

"Tapi aku seharusnya tidak-"

"Shhhhhhh," dia memotong kata-kataku seperti yang berkali-kali dia lakukan sebelumnya dan mencium kata-kataku pergi. Lengannya terangkat ke atas kepalaku, membelaikan jari-jarinya ke rambutku. aku tidak bisa melawan dia. Tidak setelah malam ini. Rasa aman terasa terlalu indah, tubuhku terlalu terkuras dari semua orgasme, kekuatannya terlalu nyaman bagiku untuk melawan dia pada masalah ini. Jadi aku memilih untuk tidur.

… _ _Teror itu nyata. Mereka datang pada malam hari ketika aku tidur.__ __aku mencoba untuk melawan mereka tetapi mereka hampir selalu menang. Semuanya gelap karena mataku ditutup. Tapi aku mendengar suara. Kata-kata Kejam tentang seseorang, kata-kata dan nama-nama menjijikkan. Dan tawa yang menakutkan ... Mereka pikir itu lucu untuk menghina orang ini. Tubuhku terasa berat dan lemah. Aku masih mendengar mereka tertawa dan memutar kembali semua kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan__...

Aku bangun dengan berteriak dan sendirian di tempat tidur Sehun. Aku baru menyadari di mana aku berada ketika ia datang menerjang ke kamar tidur dengan bola mata yang melotot. Aku mulai menangis saat aku melihatnya. Isak tangis ku semakin keras ketika ia duduk di tempat tidur dan memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini." Dia mengguncangkanku di dadanya. Sehun sudah berpakaian dan aku masih telanjang. "Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, itu saja."

"Kemana kau pergi?" Aku berhasil bertanya Sembari terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya di kantorku-Olimpiade Sialan ini- Aku bekerja pada malam hari akhir-akhir ini ..." Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke kepalaku. "Aku berada di sini sepanjang waktu sampai kau tertidur."

"Kau seharusnya mengantarkan aku pulang! aku bilang aku tidak akan menginap " Aku berjuang untuk keluar dari pelukannya.

"Tuhan, Luhan, apa masalahnya? Ini jam 02:00 di pagi hari. Kau sangat lelah. Tak bisakah kau hanya-mengapa kau tidak tidur di sini saja? "

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Ini terlalu banyak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sehun "Aku mendorong dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau biarkan aku membawamu ke rumahku dan menidurimu dengan liar tetapi kau tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurku hanya untuk beberapa jam?" Dia menurunkan wajahnya kehadapanku. "Bicara. Mengapa kau takut bersamaku disini?"

Dia tampak terluka dan terdengar lebih dari sedikit tersinggung. Dan aku merasa seperti wanita jalang yang kejam lebih dari sekedar emosional, benar-benar kacau balau. Dia masih tampak tampan dalam jeans pudar dan kaos abu-abu muda. Rambutnya berantakan dan ia perlu mencukur jenggotnya, tapi ia tampak begitu tampan seperti biasa, bahkan lebih karena aku melihat Sehun yang intim,

yang ia tidak tunjukkan di depan umum.

Aku mulai menangis lagi dan mengatakan kepadanya aku minta maaf. Aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal bahwa sebagian dari diriku rusak dan terluka tapi itu pun tidak akan merubah fakta apa pun.

"Aku tidak takut dengan dirimu. Ini sangat rumit, Sehun. Aku-aku minta maaf!" Aku menggosok wajahku.

"Shhhhhhh ... tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk" Sehun meraih kotak tissue di samping tempat tidur. Dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak," aku mengambil tiga lembar tissue.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Ketika Kau merasa nyaman, kau dapat membicarakannya jika kau ingin."

Gosokan melingkar di punggungku terasa menenangkan, aku hanya tidak ingin menutup mata lagi jika saja aku kembali tertidur. Dia menarikku kembali ke atas kasur dengan dia. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur dan jika kau bangun dan tidak melihatku, aku tepat berada di seberang ruang utama di kantorku. Lampu akan menyala. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumahku. Kau akan benar-benar aman di sini bersamaku. Satpam laki-laki, kau bisa ingat?"

Aku meraih beberapa tissue lagi dan mengeluarkan ingusku, situasi ini benar-benar merugikan dan memalukan. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk berpura-pura menemukan jalan keluar dari ini dan aku tahu itu yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tertawa lembut pada leluconnya dan membiarkan dia membaringkan aku lagi ke tempat tidurnya. aku menghadap dadanya dan menghirup aromanya, aku benar-benar mencintai dan mencoba mengingat betapa indah fokus pada perasaanku saat Sehun memelukku dengan aman, dan kehangatan tubuh besarnya. Aku mencoba untuk menangkap ini semua di kepalaku, karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman ini lagi.

Aku berpura-pura tertidur.

Aku menenangkan nafasku, memalsukannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat aku merasa dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyelinap keluar. Aku bahkan mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai kayu. Aku melihat jam dan menunggu lima menit sebelum aku bangun.

Aku berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu Sehun dengan pantat yang masih telanjang lalu aku meraup pakaian. Aku mengambil dasi ungunya dari tumpukan dan merapikannya sebelum mengalungkan di atas lengan sofa, melipatnya menjadi dua. Aku berharap aku bisa membawanya bersamaku sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat di depan jendela kaca yang lebar dan memegang sepatu di tanganku daripada menempatkan mereka di kakiku. Aku mengambil tasku dan menuju pintu. Aku bisa merasakan air maninya masih basah di antara kedua kakiku, mengalir keluar, dan pikiran itu membuat aku ingin menangis. Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. aku telah mengacaukannya.

Setelah aku keluar dari pintu depan, aku berlari ke lift dan menekan tombol. Aku menggunakan sepatu ke kakiku dan mencari-cari sisir di tasku. Aku menyisir rambutku yang terlihat seperti rambut aku-baru saja-bercinta dengan sisiran asal-asalan. Rambutku masih kusut tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak menyisir sama sekali. Lift tiba dan aku melangkah masuk, sambil menyimpan sisir dan memeriksa dompetku untuk ongkos taksi.

Ketika aku sampai di lobby doorman menyapaku. "Boleh aku membantumu, nyonya?"

"Err ... ya, Kim? Aku harus pulang. Dapatkah kau membantu ku mendapatkan taksi?" Aku terdengar putus asa bahkan di telingaku sendiri? Jadi tidak tahu apa yang Kim mungkin pikirkan.

Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi sedikit pun saat ia mengangkat telepon. "Ahhh, itu dia satu taksi datang." Ia meletakkan kembali telepon, Kim keluar dari belakang mejanya dan memegang pintu lobby terbuka untukku. Dia membantuku menuju taksi dan menutup pintu taksi. Aku berterima kasih padanya, memberikan alamatku ke sopir taksi dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan Lobby terlihat jelas pada malam hari sehingga aku bisa melihat ketika Sehun berlari keluar dari lift dan berbicara dengan Kim. Dia berlari ke luar tapi taksiku sudah bergerak. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan frustrasi dan memutar kepalanya kembali. Aku bisa melihat kakinya masih telanjang. Aku bisa melihat wajah bingungnya dan keputusasaan di wajahnya saat mata kami bertemu-aku di dalam mobil dan dia di jalan. Aku bisa melihat Sehun. Dan itu mungkin terakhir kalinya aku akan melihatnya.

Aroma kopi yang lezat membuatku terbangun. Aku melihat jam alarmku dan aku tahu, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk lari pagi di Jembatan Banpo. Aku keluar menuju dapur sambil mengusap mataku.

"Kau pasti menyukai ini, Lu, manis dan kental." Teman sekamar dan juga sahabatku Baekhyun yang jarang tinggal disini menyodorkan mug ke arahku, ekspresi wajahnya jelas terbaca. Seakan dia mengatakan ' _ _Mulai tumpahkan semua yang ada dalam__ __pikiranmu, sister, dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu__.'

Aku menyukai Baekki, tapi masalahnya ini tentang Sehun yang sudah membuatku seperti tergelincir, aku hanya ingin mengubur mengenai keberadaannya dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Aku meraih mug yang masih mengepul dan menghirup aromanya yang lezat. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkan aku tentang dia dan aku merasa gelembung emosiku naik bertambah kuat. Aku duduk di bar dapur dan mencengkeram mug kopiku seperti induk ayam melindungi anaknya. Saat aku duduk di bangku, gesekan lembut di antara kedua kakiku mengingingatkan kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan akan tubuhnya Sehun yang panas dan penampilannya yang seperti model dan seksnya yang luar biasa ... dan bagaimana saat aku terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan histeris. Aku menyerah dengan lelucon itu untuk mencoba tampil berani dan membiarkan air mata itu datang.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mendapatkan cerita dariku, sampai cangkir kopi yang kedua dan aku pindah ke sofa. Tapi Baekhyun cukup pandai memancingku. Dia tak kenal lelah.

"Aku mematikan teleponmu yang ada di dalam tas ransel itu dua jam yang lalu. Suaranya begitu sialan berisik sampai aku ingin menendangnya." Baekhyun membelai kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya. "Kau punya pesan suara dan pesan teks sampai berlimpah. Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk akan meledak, jadi aku mematikan sialan itu."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Aku sangat senang kau di sini pagi ini." Dan aku tahu itu. Dia menyukaiku apa adanya. Seseorang yang pernah tinggal di Cina dan harus menetap di Seoul, mempelajari konservasi dan melarikan diri dari belakang rumah sialan yang menghantuinya. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah ayahnya benar-benar tinggal di Seoul jadi dia sama sekali tidak sendirian di sini. Kami bertemu saat minggu pertama kelas dimulai dan hampir empat tahun yang lalu dan benar-benar tidak pernah berpisah. Dia tahu rahasia gelapku dan aku juga tahu rahasianya.

"Aku juga." Dia menepuk di atas lututku. "Dan kau akan pergi untuk membuat janji bertemu dengan Dr Yixing, dan membuat rencana untuk pergi clubbing denganku dan Henry, dan berhenti di __Choco Bank__ sehingga kita bisa makan coklat penuh dosa yang lezat itu sepuasnya." Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sangat baik untukmu?"

"Memang sepertinya sangat luar biasa." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berusaha menguasai diriku.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau memberi kesempatan pada pria ini, Lu. Sepertinya dia baik di tempat tidur dan dia menginginkan kamu sampai begitu buruk."

Aku mengganti senyum pura-puraku menjadi benar-benar cemberut. "Kau sudah bergosip dengan Henry."

Dia memutar matanya padaku. "Atau setidaknya telepon dia balik." Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya menjadi sebuah bisikan. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalumu ..."

"Aku tahu." Dan Baekhyun benar. Sehun tidak tahu tentang aku.

Baekhyun mengusap lenganku.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak marah atau merasa tersinggung dengan dia semalam. Aku hanya harus keluar dari sana. Aku terbangun sambil berteriak di tempat tidurnya dan aku-"

Dorongan ingin menangis sekarang sama kuatnya seperti sebelumnya. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisan itu.

"Tapi kedengarannya dia seperti ingin menghiburmu. Ia tidak mencoba mendesakmu untuk menjauh, Lu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya ketika ia menyerbu masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan melihatku menjerit seperti orang gila. Cara dia menatapku ... " Aku mengusap pelipisku. "Dia hanya begitu intens. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dirinya dengan benar kepadamu, Baek. Sehun ini seperti pria yang tidak pernah aku temui dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan dengannya. Jika tadi malam

indikasinya seperti itu maka aku sangat meragukannya."

Baekhyun menatapku, mata puppy-nya yang indah seakan tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu itu." Dia mengangguk dengan pasti. "Kau akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja kemudian setelah seharian bekerja melayani guru besar dari Universitas Seoul, kamu langsung pulang untuk bersiap-siap, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang . Henry sudah siap mengantar." Dia menusuk bahuku dengan jarinya. "Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, sister."

"Aku tahu itu. Kalau Henry disuruh mengantarku keluar dia langsung mau." Aku tersenyum padanya, benar-benar senyum bahagia pertama yang kurasakan setelah dua belas jam yang lalu dan mengangkat pantatku dari sofa. "Aku senang dengan ide itu, Baek," kataku, sambil menggosok bahuku yang dia tusuk tadi, "Aku menyerah."

Setelah beberapa jam aku bekerja, Leeteuk datang dari arah belakang dengan membawa sebuah vas bunga dahlia ungu yang begitu indah yang pernah kulihat. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya. "Dikirimkan untukmu, Miss Luhan. Tampaknya kau memiliki seorang pengagum."

 _ _Oh, sial!__ Aku mengambil keduanya. Ikatan di vas itu jelas bukan sebuah pita. Itu dasi sutra ungunya yang tadi malam. Sehun memberikan dasinya kepadaku setelah semuanya itu.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarnya ke sini untukku, Leeteuk. Mereka begitu indah." Tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih kartu pada pegangan yang tertutup plastik itu. Aku menjatuhkannya sampai dua kali sebelum aku bisa membaca apa yang dituliskannya.

 _Luhan, semalam rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah. Maafkan aku_ _karena tidak_ _mendengarkan apa yang kau coba_ _beritahukan kepadaku. Aku sangat menyesal._

 _Milikmu,_

 _S_

Aku membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan.

Bagaimana ia berhasil mengacaukan aku dengan begitu mudahnya? Satu momentum yang membuatku yakin, aku harus menjauhkan diriku dari Sehun tapi kemudian aku ingin bersama dia lagi. Aku memandangi bunga unguku sekali lagi dan jelas tahu aku harus mengakui pemberian dan tulisan tangannya ini adalah permintaan maaf darinya. Untuk mengabaikannya jelas tidak sopan.

SMS atau telepon? Keputusan yang begitu sulit. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mendengar suara Sehun, dan sebagian yang lain takut mendengar suaraku ketika aku mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan mengirim SMS dan merasa seperti seseorang yang benar-benar pengecut. Yang pertama, aku harus menyalakan ponselku dan terdengar rentetan panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan suara yang melintas saat ponselku menyala membuatku merasa sakit meskipun tanpa mendengar atau membacanya. Rasanya ini sudah terlalu banyak untukku saat ini, jadi

aku mengabaikan semua itu dan membuka layar untuk mengirim SMS.

 _ _Xi Luhan: Sehun, bunga dan dasinya begitu indah. Aku menyukai warna ungu. – Luhan__

Begitu aku menekan send, aku merenung untuk mematikan teleponku tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Seperi pepatah keingintahuan itu bisa membunuh kucing atau dalam kasusku ini membuatku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Aku kembali memperhatikan vas bukannya melihat bunga itu dan melepas dasinya dari ikatannya. aku membawanya ke hidungku dan menghirupnya. Itu adalah aromanya. Aroma Sehun yang seksi, aku menyukai itu. aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan dasi ini kepadanya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi, dasi ini milikku sekarang.

Teleponku menyala dan mulai mendengung. Insting pertamaku adalah ingin mematikannya, tapi aku tahu pasti dia yang menelepon. Dan bagian dari keegoisanku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku mengangkat telepon ke telingaku.

"Hai."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai warna ungu?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sangat. Bunga-bunga itu begitu indah dan aku tidak akan

mengembalikan dasimu."

"Aku sangat mengacaukannya, kan?" Suaranya lembut dan aku bisa mendengar suara gemerisik kemudian hembusan napas.

"Apakah kau sedang merokok, Sehun?"

"Hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Satu keburukan ... kau memiliki satu kebiasaan buruk itu." aku mengelus dasi yang membentang di atas desktopku.

"Aku punya beberapa kebiasan buruk kalau aku merasa ketakutan." Ada jeda tenang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menganggapku salah satu penyebab dari kebiasan buruk itu, tapi kemudian dia berbicara, "Aku ingin mendatangi apartemenmu tadi malam. Aku hampir melakukannya."

"Bagus kamu tidak melakukannya, Sehun. aku perlu berpikir dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya ketika kau ada didekatku. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Bukan salahmu. Aku ... aku butuh beberapa ruang setelah kita ... bersama seperti itu. Hanya saja - inilah kenyataan tentang diriku. Akulah satu-satunya yang kacau."

"Jangan katakan itu, Luhan. Aku tahu aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi malam. Kau bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku mengabaikanmu. aku mendorongmu terlalu keras, terlalu cepat. Aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu dan itulah yang paling aku sesali. Aku sangat menyesal - kau tidak tahu berapa banyak aku merasa menyesal. Dan jika itu menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk bersamamu lagi maka aku layak mendapatkan itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan dan ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku tidak memiliki susunan kata-kata yang bisa aku ungkapkan kepadanya. "Kau tidak akan mau bersamaku, Sehun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Luhan cantik." Aku bisa mendengar dia menghembuskan rokoknya. "Dan sekarang satu-satunya pertanyaanku adalah apa kau mau? Apakah kau mau bersamaku lagi, Xi Luhan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kata-katanya membuatku menangis. Anugrah yang menyelamatkanku adalah Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku menangis melalui telepon tapi aku sangat yakin dia bisa mendengarku.

"Dan sekarang aku membuatmu menangis. Apa ini berarti baik atau buruk, sayang? Tolong beritahu aku, karena aku tidak tahu itu." Hasrat dalam suaranya mematahkan keinginanku menjauhinya.

"Ini baik ..." Aku tertawa dengan canggung. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu. Aku punya rencana malam ini dengan Henry dan Baekhyun."

"Aku mengerti," katanya.

Apakah aku setuju bertemu dengannya lagi? Kami berdua tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Masalahnya Sehun mendorong hubungan kami terlalu dalam. Dari malam pertama sejak kami bertemu dia membuatku terpikat. Ya kami bergerak terlalu cepat untuk berhubungan seks. Ya dia sedikit mendorongku, tapi kejadian itu telah membawaku ke tempat yang begitu indah yang membuatku bisa melupakan masa laluku. Sehun membuatku merasa sangat ... sangat aman dengan cara yang bisa mengejutkan aku dan memaksaku mempertimbangkan untuk alasan itu. Aku tidak memiliki seperti satu ton kepercayaan yang memungkinan kita bisa menjalaninya, tapi hubungan ini jelas sekali bisa untuk dikenang.

"Bisakah kita berjalan pelan-pelan dulu, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya. Dan tentu saja kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan dulu." Aku mendengar suara hembusan napas lagi diantara kumisnya yang lembut itu. Dia terdiam seolah-olah ia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang."

"Aku juga, Sehun."

-TBC

Catatan : FF ini akan diupdate setiap hari jum'at, minggu, selasa, dan kamis hingga tamat.

akun ini adalah akun FF remake, saya pisah dari akun utama saya. saya akan membuat beberapa FF remake lain dengan tokoh utama Chanbaek dan Kaisoo


	2. Naked : Part II

**-OH AFFAIR-**

 **Genre:** Erotika, Roman, Novel, Remake, 21+

 **Copyright© 2012 by Raine Miller**

dengan latar dan tokoh yang disesuaikan untuk **HUNHAN, GS**

 **SAYA BUKAN PEMILIK CERITA**

 *****Chapter I : Naked*****

Suasana Klub di Seoul sangat mengagumkan. Kami tidak sering melakukannya, tetapi yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah menjelajahi beberapa klub. Jiwaku yang lemah sedang dalam kelebihan beban maksimum dalam konflik emosi, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Aku harus menari dan minum dan tertawa tetapi semua yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini adalah agar dapat melupakan tentang semua omong kosong itu. hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk terus berkutat pada bagian gelapnya, atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh terapisku.

Aku punya janji dengan Dr. Yizing besok pukul 4 sore, dan kencan makan malam dengan Sehun setelahnya. Langkah pertama kami dalam membuat perjanjian –hubungan-perlahan-lahan- di buat melalui telepon. Dia mengatakan padaku dia ingin meletakan kartunya di atas meja, dan aku harus mengakui bahwa aku memang menyukai hal itu. kebenaran itu bekerja sangat baik terhadapku. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun untuk disembunyikan; hanya saja aku mulai sedikit lebih berhati-hati untuk apa yang ingin kuungkapkan. Dan aku juga tidak tau berapa banyak hal yang bisa kuungkapkan pada Sehun. Tidak ada buku panduan yang bisa membantuku. Aku harus melewati ombak itu dan berharap tidak menabrak karang dan tenggelam.

"Cobalah ini, ini luar biasa." Henry memberiku minuman orange kemerahan dalam gelas Hurricane. "Mereka menyebutnya Olympic Flame,"

Aku minum seteguk. "Enak," kami berdua menyaksikan Baekhyun menolak seorang pria dari lantai dansa yang tentu saja sedang tidak beruntung malam ini. Sejauh ini, kami sudah mendatangi tiga klub dan kakiku mulai protes. Sepatu boot ungu gelapku terlihat begitu cocok dengan gaun satu bahu (gaun off shoulder) bermotif bunga milikku, tetapi memasuki tiga klub membuatku sudah siap untuk beberapa kaos kaki berbulu lembut. "Aku rasa koboi fetish boot ku akan kembali menghantuiku." Aku menyeringai pada Henry dan mengangkat salah satu bootku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai sepuluh pasang dari mereka." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa mereka terlihat hot. Kau tahu?" katanya sambil berpikir. "Telanjang dengan hanya menggunakan sepatu akan membuat beberapa potret indah." Dia mengaguk cepat.

"Tubuh dan sepatumu. Apakah aku benar? Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku bisa memberikan nuansa cahaya yang begitu gelap dan hanya memberikan warna kepada sepatunya. Kau memiliki begitu banyak nuansa warna bayangan –kuning, merah muda, hijau, biru, merah. Mereka akat terlihat brilian. Hanya seni, tidak lebih." Dia menatapku. "Maukah kau melakukannya, Lu?"

"Ya... Tentu saja. Jika kau pikir ini akan membuat gambar yang bagus maka aku akan menandatangani untuk mewakilkan sepatuku." Lidahku tercekat. "Ibuku akan mengalami sakit jantung." Aku menunggu komentar sarkastik Henry.

"Ibumu membutuhkan hubungan seks yang baik." Henry tidak mengecewakanku.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak pada gambaran tidak masuk akal tentang Lim Yuan yang pernah disetubuhi dengan kasar dalam hidupnya.

"Sialan, tidakkah ada yang memberitahumu, kalau kau tidak memerlukan orgasme untuk hamil, dan aku sangat yakin, ibuku hanya pernah melakukan seks sekali dengan ayahku."

"Kurasa kau mungkin benar, my luv," ujar Henry. Henry sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibuku, sehingga dia tau apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. "Setidaknya dia sudah benar dalam membuatmu, jika itu memang hanya terjadi satu kali." Canda Henry dan aku tertawa lagi.

Orang tuaku bercerai diusiaku yang ke empat belas –mungkin karena kurangnya hubungan seks reguler dan kesadaran bahwa mereka memang tidak tertarik satu sama lain, tetapi untuk bersikap adil, mereka tinggal di daerah umum yang sama sampai aku lulus SMA. Ibuku bisa melompat ke kolam di Seoul ketika suasana hatinya buruk dan aku akan dengan senang hati menyetrumnya bersama teman-temanku, gaya hidup, dan sebuah hal menjijikan yang umum sampai dia sudah cukup mendapatkan kunjungan tertentu itu. suami barunya, Lim Tan, jauh lebih tua darinya, jauh lebih kaya dari pada ayahku, dan mungkin merasa senang ketika ibuku melakukan perjalanan meninggalkan Beijing. Aku ragu dia juga tidak banyak berhubungan seks dengan Tan. Mungkin Tan melakukannya beberapa kali ketika ia bepergian, tapi siapa yang tahu. Aku dan ibuku selalu berselisih hampir di sepanjang waktu.

Ayahku, adalah cerita yang berbeda. Dia selalu menjadi orang tuaku. Dia meneleponku secara teratur dan mendukung keputusanku. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan dia adalah satu satunya alasan untukku tetap hidup di bumi ini ketika aku berada di saat-saat tergelapku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa pendapat ayah tentang Sehun.

Henry beranjak untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita pirang yang seksi, sebagai seorang awam mungkin aku akan tetap tinggal dan menhirup Olympic Flame-ku.

"Hai wanita cantik, itu adalah sepatu bot ungu terindah yang kau punya disana," seorang pria besar berambut merah, dengan sepasang sepatu bot, celana jeans, dan ikat pinggang ukuran lebar menjulang di depan mejaku. Pasti orang Cina. Ada banyak sekali orang yang datang ke Seoul untuk mengikuti penyaringan Asia Games dan orang ini tidak tampak seperti pemuda Korea.

"terima kasih, aku mengoleksi sepatu bot koboi." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau mengoleksi koboi, hah?" dia melirik kearahku. "Kalau begitu kurasa aku berada di tempat yang tepat." Dia duduk di sebelahku, tubuh besarnya mendesakku di tempat duduk Lounge. "Aku bisa menjadi koboimu jika kau mau,"gumamnya dengan nafas penuh alkohol. "Kau bisa menaikiku."

Aku bergeser diatas kursi dan berbalik.

"Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Namaku adalah, aku-tidak-tertarik." Aku menatapnya. "dan nama tengahku adalah –kau-pasti-bercanda-babi-pemabuk-."

"Jadi inikah caramu bersikap ramah pada tamu dari Cina-mu yang datang dari Shanghai?" si rambut merah membungkuk lebih dekat dan meletakan tangannya di belakang kursi, mendorong melawan sisiku, kakinya menempel di kakiku, nafasnya tertiup di wajahku. "Kau tidak tau sopan santun ya nona?"

"Aku rasa, aku punya pemikiran yang lebih baik." Aku bersandar ke belakang sejauh yang bisa ku lakukan dan bergeser dari kursi. "Apakah kau di ajarkan sopan santun di Shanghai, atau apakah gadis-gadis di sana selalu menjadi pemabuk yang menjengkelkan yang memprosisikan diri mereka sendiri di depan publik?"

Si rambut merah tidak terpancing isyaratku, atau mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami pertanyaanku karena ia malah menarik tanganku dan melesat berdiri, meraihku bersamanya. "Menarilah denganku sayang,"

Aku menolak tetapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat, aku tidak memiliki kesempaan melawan berat yang luar biasa itu. dia seperti manusia gua berbulu merah yang terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol, dia menyentakku ke tubuhnya dan menyeret tubuh kami ke lantai dansa. tangannya di pantatku dan mulai menarik naik rokku. Saat itulah aku mengangkat botku dan menghujamkan tumit botku ke kakinya sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pantatku sebelum bolamu menjadi pom-pom untuk sepatuku. Kau mempunyai dua bola dan aku mempunyai dua sepatu –sangat pas, satu bola untuk satu sepatu." Aku tersenyum palsu kepadanya.

Dia menggerutu padaku dan menyipitkan matanya. Aku tau dia sedang merenung apakah aku serius atau tidak dan kemudian dia membuat seringai mencemooh dan mundur dariku. "sialan. Pelacur Korea." Gumamnya, menerobos kerumunan, melecehkan beberapa orang yang dia lewati.

"Aku orang Cina, dasar Bajingan! Dari bagian yang baik Negara itu!" teriakku di belakangnya sebelum berputar dan menabrak dada keras seorang pria. Sebuah dada yang pernah ku lawan sebelumnya. Sebuah tubuh yang membawa aroma racun murni bagiku. __Sehun__.

Dia tampak tidak bahagia ketika ia terus menatap dan mengernyit pada sosok rambut merah yang menjauh dan kemudian kembali menatapku. Sehun menekan tangannya kebelakangku dan mendorongku ke meja. Aku tau dia marah. Tetapi meskipun dalam keadaan marah ia tetap terlihat indah dengan T-shirt hitam, Jeans gelap, jaket abu-abu dan sorotan jahat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sehun?"

"Ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Bajingan itu bersamamu – tangannya di pantatmu- jangan katakan apa yang akan dia coba lakukan selanjutnya!" ia melotot menatapku di kursi mewah, rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya di atur menyerupai sebuah garis miring.

"Aku yakin. Aku menanganinya dengan sangat baik-"

Sehun merengkuh wajahku di tangannya dan menciumku, membuatku terperangkap di mulutnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya, menuntutku untuk memberikannya jalan. Aku mengerang dan balas menciumnya, mencicipi rasa mint dan sedikit bir. Aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah seorang perokok. Aku tidak pernah bisa mencium bau rokok padanya. Meskipun aku ingin menolak ciumannya, mengatakan tidak pada Sehun adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku selalu menginginkannya. Dia menekan semua tombol yang benar kepadaku dan untuk alasan itulah dia menjadi sangat berbahaya.

"Lihatlah dirimu." Katanya perlahan, matanya turun ke bajuku kemudian kembali menatap wajahku. "Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, tidak ada lima puluh tangan yang berusaha keras mendapatkanmu.

"Tidak. hanya dua – si rambut merah dan kau."

"Siapa?" dia menyipitkan matanya.

Kini giliranku untuk mengangkat alis kepadanya. "Henry bersamaku hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku memang membiarkannya pergi, Sehun. Aku tidak yakin akan pergi kemana bersamanya." Aku melipat tanganku di bawah dadaku. "Apa kau seharusnya ada di sini Sehun? Dan lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di klub ini? Apakah kau menguntitku sekarang?"

Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya, dan berpaling dariku. Seorang pelayan berambut pirang muncul seketika. Memerah dan bergoyang saat mengambil pesanan minumannya. Aku yakin wanita ini tidak akan menolak jika ia meminta wanita ini untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Serius, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa datang ke tempat ini tanpa membuat wanita tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika melihatnya?

Ketika Sehun bertanya padaku apakah aku menginginkan sesuatu dari bar, aku langsung menggeleng dan mengangkat minuman yang dibelikan Henry untukku. Pelayan itu menatapku sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi, pinggulnya berayun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tetap hidup, Luhan?" suaranya keras seperti baja dan aku harus memberikannya penghargaan untuk tidak melihat ke pantat wanita itu, mengingat dia mengayunkannya seperti bendera olimpic, dan fakta bahwa ia berbicara menghadap lantai dansa, menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau sudah memiliki Oh security International, Ltd. Dan alat yang bisa menguntit teman kencanmu?" kataku sinis, memiringkan kepalaku pada pertanyaan itu.

Ia berputar kembali kepadaku dan menjentikkan matanya ke tubuhku. "Oh kita baru saja melewati kencan yang menyenangkan, cantik." Ia membungkuk, telinganya di telingaku. "ketika kita bercinta di tempat tidurku kau melewati batas wilayah yang belum tersentuh – percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini."

Hatiku tergagap karena tatapannya dan kata-kata yang baru saja ia capkan. Langsung saja basah untuknya, aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan jauh dari masalah seksual. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku merasa terganggu, meskipun mungkin Sehun sadar jika aku sudah terengah-engah untuknya saat kami duduk bersama.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?"

"Kartu kredit si Henry menunjukannya." Ia meraih tanganku dan membelainya dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan marah dengan kedatanganku. Aku bisa saja tetap berada di belakang jika kau tetap bersama teman-temanmu tetapi koboi sialan itu meletakan tangannya kepadamu." Sehun membawa tanganku ke bibirnya. sentuhan janggutnya mulai ku sukai dan kuterima begitu saja. "Aku ingin melihatmu bersenang-senang. Kau terlihat begitu sedih ketika terakhir kali aku melihatmu di taksi itu."

Sehun tersenyum dan seluruh wajahnya berubah. "Aku suka ketika kau melakukannya," kataku.

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ketika kau mencium tanganku."

Dia menatap tanganku yang masih dalam genggamannya. "ini adalah tangan yang sangat indah, dan aku akan hancur jika sesuatu berhasil merusaknya."

Matanya kembali kepadaku tetapi ia hanya terdiam dan menatapku, membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jarinya atau menarik tanganku ke bibirnya ketika ia ingin. Sehun butuh menyentuhku. Ini adalah hal yang aku mengerti tentangnya. Dan anehnya itu menghiburku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, tapi dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu ketika ia menyentuhku. Aku rasa ini adalah hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Dr. Yizing di pertemuan kami yang selanjutnya.

Bahkan pemilihan kata-katanya selalu menghantamku. Ia memang over protektif , seperti dia selalu ketakutan aku akan terluka. __Kereta__ __itu berhenti di stasiun enam tahun yang lalu, Sehun.__

Henry dan Baekhyun datang, bertemu dan menyapa Sehun kemudian menyelinap tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain. Terserah. Aku rasa mereka akan tetap berspekulasi malam ini.

Ketika minumannya tiba, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengambilnya. Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan tangan kananku lepas. Tidak sampai kami berada di mobil dan dia mengantarku pulang.

Dia terus menatap kearahku, menarik pandanganku kepadanya beberapa kali; memaksaku menggeliat untuk meringankan sakit di antara kedua kakiku.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau tau," suaranya begitu lembut tapi memiliki ketegasan.

"Dan aku ingin kau mengatakannya padaku karena aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"Luhan, aku menatapmu karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu. Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sialan ini dengan baik saat ini. Aku ingin datang di dalammu dan melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin vagina manismu membungkus penisku ketika kau meneriakan namaku karena aku membuatmu datang. Aku ingin bercinta bersamamu sepanjang malam dan aku bisa membawamu lagi dan lagi sampai kau tidak akan mengingat hal lain kecuali diriku."

Aku mencengkram sandaran kursi dan bergetar, aku yakin orgasme kecil baru saja keluar dari tubuhku. Celanaku begitu basah dan aku bisa menyelinap ke bawah kursi jok kulit jika tuit sepatuku tidak menancap di karpet Rover ini.

Pada saat Sehun berhenti di tepi jalan tubuhku bergetar. Dia keluar dan datang untuk membuka pintuku. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun. Di teras, aku meraba-raba mencari kunci dan menjatuhkannya. Sehun mengambilnya dan membukanya sampai kami berada di serambi. Dia menggenggam tanganku melewati lima anak tangga. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara.

Aku mendorong pintu apartemenku hingga terbuka dan Sehun mengikutiku masuk. Dan seperti biasanya, pintu itu tertutup untuk memberikan kami privasi, seorang pria yang berbeda muncul. Seorang pria yang memiliki rasa lapar atas diriku. Aku tau, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan tidak kepadanya.

Punggungku menabrak dinding dan kakiku terangkat dalam dua detik. Mulut Sehun ada pada mulutku.

"Lilitkan kakimu padaku," katanya, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pantatku.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Menempel di dinding, sepatu koboi unguku terjuntai di sisi ku, seperti katak yang menunggu pembedahan, aku menyerah pada apapun yang sudah di rencanakan olehnya. Aku menerima jika Sehun berpikiran ini adalah bagian dari kami –hubungan seks ini-. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk setiap perintah atas tubuhku, dan aku terlalu menginginkan sentuhannya hingga tidak memiliki pikiran lain untuk saat ini.

"Buka risletingku dan keluarkan penisku,"

Aku melakukannya. Ia menarik pinggulnya ke belakang untuk memberikanku jalan. Tetapi mulut dan lidahnya masih mencimku ketika aku melepaskan risleting celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkannya, keras seperti tulang namun lembut dilapisi sutra. Aku membelai dagingnya dengan tanganku sebaik mungkin dan ia mendesis menikmati sentuhanku.

Sehun menarik rokku dan jari-jarinya di bawah celana thongku. Dia merobek sisi belakangnya. Merobek bahan seperti karetgelang sebelum mengisiku dengan ereksi besarnya. Aku berteriak ketika ia mengisiku, tubuhku meregang karena ukurannya dan aku terguncang karena sensasinya. Dia membiarkanku sebentar, tubuh kami akhirnya bersatu.

"Tataplah aku dan jangan berhenti," dia mengencangkan cengkramannya di bawah pantatku dan mulai memompaku. Keras. Dalam. Benar-benar sebuah hukuman tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkannya sejak aku menatap mata gelapnya yang menyala.

"Sehun," erangku, menggeliat di dinding apartemenku ketika Sehun mendorong padaku, penisnya memilikiku luar dan dalam. Aku terus menatapnya. Bahkan ketika aku merasakan munculnya sebuah tekanan di dinding rahimku, dan ujung penisnya menusuk tempat terdalam yang ia bisa, aku terus menatapnya. Keintimannya diluar batas dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku, meskipun ingin. Aku perlu membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini Luhan?" desaknya.

"Aku tidak tau Sehun," aku hampir tidak bisa bicara.

"Ya kau tau. Katakanlah Luhan!" tubuhku menegang ketika orgasme mulai muncul, tetapi dia segera mengurangi kecepatannya, keluar masuk dengan begitu lambat.

"Katakan apa?" aku menangis, frustasi.

"Ucapkan kata-kata yang harus ku dengar. Katakanlah kebenarannya dan aku akan membiarkanmu datang." Dia menusukku dengan lambat dan menggigit bahu telanjangku dengan giginya.

"Apa kebenaran itu?" aku mulai terisak sekarang, benar-benar butuh belas kasihnya.

"Kebenarannya adalah, kau milikku." Dia mendengus dalam tiga dorongan yang keras. "Kau. Adalah. Milikku!"

Aku menahan nafas pada dorongan terakhirnya.

Dia melesat lagi, begitu cepat. "Katakan saja!" geramnya.

"Aku milikmu Sehun,"

Saat aku mengatakannya, ibu jarinya menemukan clit ku dan membebaskan orgasmeku, berguling dan menabrak keras, sekeras gelombang lautan menabrak pantai. Seperti sebuah hadiah karena menaatinya. Aku menangis karenanya, aku masih menempel kedinding apartemenku, Sehun masih keras di dalam diriku merasakan kenikmatanku.

Gemuruh datang dari dalam dadanya ketika ia mulai klimaks; tatapan matanya nyaris menakutkan. Dia mendorong keras untuk terakhir kalinya, mengubur hingga ke pangkalnya untuk meredam diriku. Dia menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku dan menciumku, berayun melembut ketika ia mulai selesai. Tanagn kuatnya masih menahanku dan aku tidak tau bagaimana ia melakukannya, menciumku dengan manis, begitu kontras dengan seks gilanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau." Ia tercekat keluar. "Milikku."

Dia menurunkanku dari dinding, memelukku hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai, dan kemudian menarik keluar dirinya dari tubuhku, terengah-engah. Aku bersandar ke dinding untuk menopang tubuhku dan melihatnya kembali memakai celana jeansnya. Gaunku jatuh kembali ke bawah. Untuk siapapun yang melihat kami saat ini, tidak akan ada tanda-tanda kami baru saja bercinta di dinding itu. semuanya hanya ilusi.

Sehun meletakan salah satu tangannya ke pipiku, merengkuhku dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya. "Selamat malam, gadis cinaku yang cantik. Tidur yang nyenyak dan sampai jumpa besok."

Dia membawa tangannya kewajahku, menelusuri bibirku dan daguku dan tenggorokanku dan turun ke depanku. Tatapan kerinduannya mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku tau dia akan pergi. Sehun mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut. Diaberhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas, seakan ia menghirupku, dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku masih berdiri disana setelah pintu itu tertutup, tubuhku masih berdengung karena orgasme itu, celana robekku sampai di pinggang, tetesan hangat air mani mulai mengalir kepahaku. Ketukan langkah kakinya yang menjauh sama sekali bukan kesukaanku. Tidak sedikitpun.

Dr. Yizing selalu menulis di buku catatan selama sesi kami berlangsung. Tampak sangat bergaya-tua bagiku, tapi kemudian ini adalah Inggris dan kantornya terletak di sebuah bangunan yang berdiri ketika Perang Korea berakhir. Dia menggunakan juga pena, yang membuat diriku begitu terkesan.

Aku menatap pena emas dan turquoise nya yang sangat indah sedang menggoreskan kata-kata ke dalam buku catatannya saat dia mendengarkan ku berbicara tentang Sehun. Dr. Yizing adalah pendengar yang baik. Bahkan, itu lebih dari apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa sesi kami akan terus berlangsung jika aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dia dengarkan.

Duduk di belakang meja elegan Perancis-nya, dia merupakan gambaran profesionalisme dan minat yang tulus. Kurasa dia berusia lima puluhan dengan kulit yang indah dan rambut putih yang sedikit tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Dia selalu memakai perhiasan yang unik dan pakaian bohemian yang membuatnya tampak berbudaya dan mudah ditemui. Ayahku telah membantu menemukannya ketika aku pertama kali pindah ke Seoul. Dr. Yizing berada di daftar kebutuhanku bersama dengan makanan, pakaian dan tempat tinggal.

"Jadi, mengapa kau berpikir kau bereaksi dengan meninggalkan Sehun di tengah malam?"

"Aku takut dia melihatku seperti itu."

"Tapi dia tetap melihatmu." Dia menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Dan dari apa yang telah kau katakan kepadaku, dia ingin memberikan kenyamanan bagimu dan ingin agar kau tetap tinggal."

"Aku tahu, dan itu membuatku takut. Baginya ia ingin aku mengatakan kepadanya mengapa aku memiliki mimpi itu ... " Dan ini adalah masalah terbesarku. Dr. Yizing dan aku sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang aku setelah mereka tahu? "Dia bertanya apakah aku ingin berbicara tentang hal itu. aku bilang tidak. Dia begitu-begitu-kuat, aku tahu ini mungkin hanya masalah waktu sebelum ia mendorongku lebih jauh."

"Seperti itulah sebuah hubungan, Luhan. Kau berbagi dan membantu orang lain untuk mengenalmu, bahkan untuk bagian yang paling menakutkan".

"Sehun bahkan tidak seperti itu. Dia begitu menuntut sepanjang waktu. Dia ingin ... semuanya dariku. "

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat ia menuntut beberapa hal atau saat ia ingin kau untuk memberinya __segalanya__?"

"Takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku- pada Luhan." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Tapi ketika aku bersamanya, ketika dia menyentuhku atau ketika kita ... dalam keadaan intim ... Aku merasa begitu aman dan dihargai, seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku saat bersamanya. Untuk alasan apapun, aku percaya padanya, Dr. Yizing. "

"Apakah kau pikir dengan memulai hubungan seksual bersama Sehun adalah alasan mengapa mimpi burukmu muncul kembali?"

"Ya." Suara yang keluar dariku terdengar gemetar dan aku benci suara itu.

"Luhan, itu hal yang sangat normal bagi korban pelecehan. Tindakan intim seks rentan bagi seorang wanita berdasarkan sifatnya. Sang wanita menerima sang pria di dalam tubuhnya. Dia kuat dan biasanya lebih dominan. Seorang wanita harus memiliki kepercayaan pada pasangannya atau aku membayangkan akan ada sebagian kecil dari kita pernah berhubungan seks sama sekali. Tambahkan itu dalam sejarahmu dan kau akan menjadi sangat kacau sekaligus campur aduk di dalam pikiran bawah sadarmu. "

"Bahkan ketika kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Otakmu ingat, Luhan. Ketakutan akan kesadaran untuk mengkhianati yang ada di sana " Dia menulis catatan singkat yang lain.. "Apakah kau ingin mencoba obat untuk tidur? Kita bisa melihat apakah ini yang akan menekan malam teror mu.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Ini pasti mendapat perhatianku. Saran dari sesuatu yang begitu sederhana seperti pil membuatku tertawa gugup. Gagasan bahwa aku bisa tinggal bersamanya sepanjang malam ... tau dia bisa tinggal denganku, juga memberi ku beberapa harapan. Itu kalau Sehun masih ingin mencoba tidur denganku. Aku ingat saat dia berjalan keluar dari flat ku malam kemarin setelah seks-gila-di-dinding dan bagaimana aku tidak menyukai saat dia beranjak pergi.

Emosiku begitu membingungkan. Sebagian dari diriku menginginkannya dan bagian dari diriku yang lain takut padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami. __Dia membuatmu mengatakan__ __padanya bahwa kau itu miliknya.__

Dr. Yizing tersenyum padaku. "Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita mencobanya, sayangku. Keberanian adalah langkah pertama, dan obat hanyalah sebuah alat untuk membantumu mengambil langkah-langkah selanjutnya sampai kau berhasil membuat jalanmu. Solusi tidak harus selalu rumit setiap kalinya." Dia meraih buku resep nya..

"Terima kasih banyak-" Teleponku mulai bergetar di tas tangan ku. Aku memeriksa dan melihat pesan dari Sehun. "Sehun di sini. Dia di meja resepsionis. Kami setuju, Dia menemuiku di sini sebelum ia membawaku untuk makan malam. Dia mengatakan ia ingin berbicara tentang ... kami. "

"Sangat baik bagi dua orang untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Kejujuran dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan sekarang akan membuat ini lebih mudah untuk memilah-milah perbedaanmu kemudian "Dia memberiku resep.

"Aku akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya, Luhan." "Sekarang?" Perasaan gugup mulai menari di perutku. "Mengapa tidak? Aku akan mengantarmu keluar dan bertemu dengan Sehunmu. Ini sangat membantuku untuk menempatkan wajah pada sebuah nama saat sesi kita nanti."

"Oh ... oke," kataku, bangkit kursi kain cita bunga nya, "tapi dia tidak benar-benar Sehun ku, Dr. Yizing."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," katanya dengan tepukan lembut di bahuku. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan ketika aku melihat dia sedang memandangi lukisan di dinding sambil menungguku. Cara dia berdiri di sana mengingatkanku pada dirinya saat sedang menatap potretku di acara Henry dan menginginkan itu. Sangat menginginkan portrait itu hingga membelinya.

Sehun berbalik saat kami masuk ke ruang resepsionis. mata gelapnya bersinar di wajahnya dan berubah menjadi senyum yang melunak saat ia datang ke arahku. Semburan kelegaan jatuh melalui hatiku. Sehun tampak sangat senang melihatku.

"Sehun, ini adalah terapisku, Dr. Yizing. Dr. Yizing, Oh Sehun, dia-"

" _ _Pacar__ Luhan," ia menyelaku lagi. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke Dr. Yizing dan mungkin memberinya senyum yang mungkin akan melelehkan celana dalamnya. Saat mereka berbasa-basi, aku sekilas melihat reaksi Dr. Yizing kepadanya, dan harus kuakui sungguh memuaskan saat melihat perempuan dari segala usia mabuk oleh keindahan seorang pria. Dan aku akan ingat untuk menggunakannya selama sesi yang akan datang. __Jadi, Dr. Yizing,__ __kau berpikir Sehun__ _ _adalah pria dalam-grafik seksi bukan?__

"Pacar?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke mobilnya, memegang tanganku erat dalam telapaknya.

"Hanya menjaga hal-hal yang positif, sayang." Dia menyeringai dan menarik tangan kami terjalin sampai ke mulutnya untuk meletakkan ciuman di tangan kami yang terjalin sebelum menempatkanku ke Rover nya.

"Aku bisa mengerti itu." Kataku. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku dan mengapa kau tampak begitu tersenyum?"

Dia membungkuk ke sampingku dan membawa mulutnya sampai ke bibirku tapi tidak menyentuhku. "Aku selalu tersenyum, seperti yang kau katakan, ketika aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Dia menciumku cepat dan menariknya kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Kau orang yang paling menuntut yang pernah ku temui dalam hidup ini " Aku marah dengan sarkasme lalu tersenyum kecil sendiri.

"Hati-hati, sayang. kau tidak tahu kedalaman dari apa yang ingin aku lakukan dengan dirimu." Matanya menggelap.

Aku membiarkan ancaman sensual mengapung di antara kami dan mencoba untuk tetap bernafas stabil. "Kau membuatku sedikit takut ketika kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, Sehun."

"Aku tahu." Dia menarik daguku ke mulutnya dengan ujung jari dan menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia menggigiti bibir bawahku dan menggoda. "Itulah sebabnya kita melangkah perlahan. Aku tidak pernah ingin menakut-nakutimu.

"Matanya bergerak cepat bolak-balik saat ia mencoba membacaku, bibirnya begitu dekat tapi tidak menyentuh.

"Apakah kau menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bersama-sama saat aku tidak harus memaksamu untuk ikut denganku? Aku memiliki harapan, kau lihat?" dia memberi aku satu ciuman terakhir sebelum ia menarik kembali untuk menempatkan kunci kontak.

"Dan itulah, Miss Xi, alasan aku terlihat begitu tersenyum." mata gelapnya menari sekarang.

"Cukup adil, Mr Oh, aku bisa hidup dengan itu." Dia membantuku memasang sabuk pengaman dan melaju keluar dari tempat parkir. Aku duduk kembali ke kulit lembut kursi mobilnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya, mengikuti dirinya yang membawaku ke suatu tempat, dan untuk saat ini percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dr. Yizing tampaknya sangat berpengalaman," kata Sehun santai sambil mengisi anggur, "Sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi pasiennya?"

Aku melihat matanya dan bersiap-siap. Ini dia, sekarang bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya? Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk bernapas. "Hampir empat tahun. Sejak aku pindah ke sini. "

"Apakah kau datang padanya hari ini karena apa yang telah terjadi denganku?"

"Jika maksudmu pulang dengan orang asing dan membiarkan dia bercinta denganku setiap kali kita bertemu? Ya, ini bagian dari itu." Aku menelan seteguk anggur lagi.

Rahangnya berdetak tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah untuk pertanyaan berikutnya. "Dan meninggalkanku di tengah malam-adalah bagian dari itu juga?"

Kepalaku turun dan aku mengangguk. Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Apa yang menyakitimu, Luhan?" Dia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu begitu lembut membuatku sekejap berpikir untuk mengatakan kepadanya, tapi aku belum siap.

Aku meletakkan garpu dan selesai memakan udang fettuccini. Topik masa laluku bercampur dengan makanan yang pasti tidak-pergi. "Sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku bisa katakan. Aku melihat wajahmu ketika Kau bangun dari mimpi buruk."

Dia menatap piring makanan. Sekarang menjauh dan kembali ke arahku. "Aku minta maaf tentang malam itu. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Dia mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap ibu jarinya di atasnya. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku harap kau tahu bahwa kau bisa. Aku ingin bersamamu, Luhan."

"Kau ingin hubungan kan?" Aku menatap ke bawah pada ibu jarinya yang menggosok telapak tanganku.

"Kau bilang pada bahwa kau pacarku."

"Ya memang. Dan aku menginginkanmu, Luhan. Aku ingin sebuah hubungan."

Suaranya berubah lebih kencang. "Lihatlah aku."

Aku mendongak segera, keelokannya begitu mencolok terhadap lautan linen putih pada meja di belakangnya. "Walau dengan apa adanya diriku, Sehun?"

"Dirimu sempurna bagiku."

Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku harus menariknya sedikit untuk membuat dia melepaskannya. Dia benar-benar sangat Sehun, menginginkan caranya dalam segala hal, tapi dia mengijinkanku ku untuk membalik telapak tangannya keatas dan menggenggamnya. Aku menelusuri melewati garis hidupnya dan kemudian garis hatinya dan bertanya-tanya apakah salah satu dari garisku bisa diselamatkan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Sehun. Sempurna dan diriku tidak dapat disatukan dalam kalimat yang sama." Aku berbicara ke tangannya.

"Ungkapan yang tepat haruslah sempurna dan aku," katanya sok tahu. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak setuju denganmu, Gadis Cina ku yang cantik dengan dentingan seksi."

Aku menatapnya lagi. "Kau sangat mengkontrol tapi kau melakukannya dengan cara yang membuatku merasa aneh ... aman."

"Aku juga tahu itu. Dan itu membuat aku cukup liar untukmu. Dan itulah mengapa kau harus percaya padaku dan biarkan aku mengurusmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan, Luhan, dan aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu-aku harus tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya. Bahwa kau ingin menjadi milik ku."

Pelayan tiba di meja. "Apakah kau sudah selesai, Ma'am?" Tanyanya. Sehun tampak kesal ketika aku mengatakan untuk mengambil piringku dan memesan kopi.

"Kau tidak makan apa-apa malam ini." gumamnya, dia tidak senang.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak terlalu lapar." Aku meneguk anggur.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu, dan menyerahkan kontrol kepadamu, dan percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Apakah itu benar-benar apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun? "

"Ya, Luhan, itulah yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi ada begitu banyak tentang aku yang kau tidak tahu. Hal yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu. "

"Saat kau siap kau akan berbagi denganku dan aku akan segera ke sana untuk mendengarkannya. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu dan jika kau ingin tahu tentangku, kau bisa bertanya. "

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin menyerahkan kontrol kepadamu dalam beberapa hal, Sehun, atau aku hal yang aku tidak bisa serahkan padamu?"

"Lalu kau katakan padaku. Kita bisa bernegosiasi dan kita berdua harus menghormati batas."

"Baiklah."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbicara lembut. "Aku benar-benar ingin bersama dengan dirimu saat ini. Aku ingin membawamu pulang, dan menempatkanmu di tempat tidurku dan menghabiskan jam demi jam dengan tubuhmu terbungkus dalam tubuhku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin memiliki dirimu di pagi hari sehingga ketika kita bangun, aku bisa membuat mu datang, menyebut namaku. aku ingin mengantarmu bekerja dan menjemputmu ketika saatnya untuk pulang. Aku ingin pergi ke toko denganmu dan membeli makanan yang bisa kita masak untuk makan malam. Aku ingin menonton beberapa acara omong-kosong di TV dan kau tertidur disampingku di sofa sehingga aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu bernapas. "

"Oh, Sehun-"

Kopiku tiba dan aku ingin menampar pelayan karena telah menginterupsi pidatonya yang indah. Aku menyibukkan diri memasukkan gula dan krim dikopiku. Aku minum seteguk dan mencoba untuk menemukan kata-kata. Sejujurnya aku sudah terjebak dalam dirinya. Di kait, di beri garis dan pemberat. Aku ingin semua hal dengan Sehun, aku hanya tidak yakin akan bertahan hidup padanya.

"Apa itu terlalu banyak bagimu? Apakah aku menakut-nakuti mu?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak Kedengarannya sangat bagus sebenarnya. Dan kau harus tahu itu sesuatu yang belum pernah aku miliki sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan seperti itu, Sehun."

Dia menyeringai. "Itu akan berhasil untukku, sayang. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untukmu."

Dia mengangkat alis dengan tampilan yang mengalirkan sindiran seksual dan membuatku ingin pulang dengan dia malam ini untuk memulai pengaturannya.

"Tapi aku ingin kau memikirkannya malam ini dan kemudian memberitahuku keputusanmu. Dan kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat posesif pada apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Sungguh, Sehun?" Sarkasme bergulir keluar dariku. "Aku tidak harus menduga setelah apa yang terjadi di flatku tadi malam."

"Aku benar-benar bisa memukul pantat cantikmu sekarang agar kau memberikan bibirmu untukku." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Seperti itulah bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Luhan.

Dalam kepalaku, kau milikku, dan itu terjadi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Dia mendesah di seberang mejaku. "Jadi aku akan menjadi terkendali saat ini dan mengantarmu pulang untuk tidur di flatmu, dan memberikan ciuman selamat malam di pintu, dan menunggumu untuk memberitahu aku sebaliknya." Dia menandai pelayan untuk tagihan.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?"

Aku tertawa terkikik pada gambaran yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, Miss Xi? Silahkan membaginya denganku."

"Aku membayangkanmu yang ingin memukulku, Tuan Oh, namun berpura-pura menjadi pria terkendali yang hanya memberikanku ciuman selamat malam di pintu."

Dia mengerang dan menggeser kakinya di kursi, tidak diragukan dan aku yakin dia sedang menata ulang organ seks nya yang mengeras dan berapi-api. "Kau akan menyaksikan keajaiban malam ini jika mobilku benar-benar berhasil membuat mu sampai ke tempatmu."

Sehun menepati janjinya. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam di pintuku. Memang ia mengambil beberapa hak yang dia miliki dengan tangannya dan aku mendapat kesan yang sangat baik dari apa yang ia mainkan di belakang lambaiannya, namun dia meninggalkan aku seperti dia telah berjanji setelah memberikanku beberapa ciumannya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah mandi air panas dan memakai kaos tidur terlembut ku. Kaos dengan gambar Yunho TVXQ di bagian depan, gambar di mana ia berada di sebuah taman di meja yang digunakan untuk meminum teh; dianggap sebagai foto terakhir dari dirinya sebelum memutuskan hiatus. Aku suka hal-hal seperti itu, dan aku mencintai Yunho sehingga kaos ini sering sekali ku pakai.

Aku memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk melakukan pengintaian kecil pada pacarku, aku langsung bersemangat mengambil dan menyalakan laptopku di tengah tempat tidur dan meng-Google nama pada SIM yang dia tunjukkan padaku: Oh Sehun.

Tidak banyak tentangnya. Dia memiliki halaman Wikipedia dan beberapa link untuk website Oh Security. Meskipun begitu Wikipedia tetap membuatku terkejut. Sehun dikenal sebagai selebriti nya pemain poker untuk permainan batas tinggi. Dia memenangkan turnamen dunia di Hongkong sekitar enam tahun yang lalu pada usia mengesankan hanya dua puluh enam. Banyak uang. Cukup uang untuk memulai usaha. Dan dengan latar belakang militer di Pasukan Khusus ia harus menemukan kedudukan yang sesuai untuknya. Jadi dia pasti berumur tiga puluh dua tahun sekarang. Aku melakukan perhitungan matematika. Hampir delapan tahun lebih tua dariku.

Gambar di Google memiliki beberapa foto-foto dirinya, sebagian besar tentang kemenangan yang besar di poker. Aku harus bertanya pada ayahku kalau dia mungkin pernah mendengar tentang Sehun. Dia mencintai turnamen poker dan masih memainkannya kadang-kadang.

Aku terus menggulir halaman gambar dan berhenti setiap kali aku menemukan salah satu gambar dirinya. Ada foto dirinya dengan Perdana Menteri dan Presiden. Tuhan ... Presiden Amerika dan Ratu Inggris? Rasa gatal menggulung punggungku. Apakah Sehun seperti James Bond atau sesuatu? Keamanan seperti apa yang dia lakukan? Jika ini adalah orang-orang yang dilindungi maka ia memiliki profil klien yang sangat tinggi. Aku tertegun. Aku mengingatkan diriku untuk bertanya pada ayah Baekhyun kalau saja ia pernah mendengar tentang Sehun saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Dia adalah polisi Seoul dan jika ada orang yang ingin diketahui, itu adalah Wu Yifan.

Aku juga tidak melihat foto pribadi tunggal Sehun dalam situasi sosial dengan seorang wanita. Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia memegang kekuasaan untuk menenggelamkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak mungkin dia hidup dengan gaya selibat, tidak jika dilihat dari bagaimana ia mengalir dalam seks. Dan jika ia mengatakan kebenaran tentang tidak membawa mereka ke rumahnya, lalu di mana dia membawa mereka untuk seks? Ugh, aku tidak ingin memikirkan ide itu.

Ku matikan komputer, mematikan lampu dan merangkak ke tempat tidur. Aku menarik dasi ungu keluar dari bawah bantal dan mendekatkannya ke hidungku. Aromanya yang menenangkan langsung datang kepadaku. Aku sekarang merasa lebih kecil dalam skema hal ini. Dan bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang pria seperti dia bisa memperhatikanku dari saat pandangan pertama. Dari hanya potretku di acara galeri? Ide ini hampir tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku mencoba untuk menaklukkan ketakutanku dan berpikir tentang apa yang dia tawarkan kepadaku malam ini. Dan aku ingat seberapa baik rasanya bersama dengan dirinya dan bagaimana dia membuat tubuhku terbakar saat berhubungan seks. Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa pun yang menakutkan atau sesuatu yang curang dengan Sehun. Dia, jika tidak ada apa-apa, sangat jujur. Ia mendominasi, tentu. Tapi aku suka itu. Butuh tekanan dalam diriku dari aspek kehidupan di mana aku bisa memegang sedikit kepercayaan.

Aku ingin dia, aku hanya tidak tahu apakah dia masih menginginkanku begitu dia tahu seluruh cerita diriku.

Banpo Bridge telah membuatku kelelahan keesokan paginya. Aku pulang disambut dengan aroma surgawinya kopi yang sudah dibuat oleh teman sekamarku.

Aku melewati Baekhyun setengah jam kemudian dalam perjalananku diluar pintu menuju kelas.

"Kau akan ke pameran Mallerton jam sepuluh nanti?" Tanya dia. "Aku ingin kesana. Aku salah satu anggota konservasi _Lady Percival_ sekarang. Aku berharap untuk mengetahui sedikit banyak darimana dia berasal. Dia memiliki beberapa kerusakan akibat kepanasan dan apinya melelehkan lapisan catnya di atas judul dari buku yang dia pegang. aku benar-benar ingin tahu buku apa itu. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang harus kutemukan."

"Yay!" Dia bertepuk tangan dan sedikit melompat-lompat. "Ini adalah pameran ulang tahunnya."

Aku pura-pura menghitung dengan jariku. "Ayo kita hitung, Sir Tristan akan berumur Dua ratus dua puluh delapan?"

"Dua ratus dua puluh tujuh tepatnya." Baekhyun sedang mendalami seorang pelukis romantis, Tristan Mallerton untuk tugas akhir S2-nya, jadi ketika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dia, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiketnya.

"Oke, kelebihan satu tahun. Itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang sempurna dan bibirnya penuh yang membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak ingin menjadi model. Kilau kemerahan di rambut hitamnya dikombinasikan dengan warna kulit mukanya nyaris kuning langsat membuatnya tampak eksotik. Pria selalu tersandung saat melihat teman sekamarku, tapi dia selalu tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka. Sangat jauh denganku, aku pikir. Sampai Sehun datang dan mengganggu kehidupanku yang nyaman.

"Ayo kita membuat rencana untuk pergi bersama-sama-membuat satu malam yang berkesan. Aku ingin membeli baju baru meskipun hanya satu. kau ingin berbelanja juga, kan?" Tampilan Baekhyun dan suaranya begitu bersemangat dan aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan, Baek. Aku butuh mengalihkan perhatianku dari kehidupanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi rumit." Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mulutku membentuk kata tanpa suara, "Sehun."

Baekhyun memberikan perhatian kepadaku lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Dia menginginkan suatu hubungan. Hubungan yang benar-benar nyata, seperti dimana kami tidur dan memasak makan malam dan menonton TV."

"Dan banyak dan banyak sekali melakukan hubungan seks yang panas sampai klimaks," tambah Baekhyun dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. "kemarilah. Kau tampak seperti membutuhkan pelukan."

Aku mendekat ke pelukannya dan memeluk erat temanku. "Aku takut, Baek," bisikku di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi aku sudah melihatmu saat bersama dia. Aku melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu. Mungkin ini adalah satu langkah yang besar. Kau tidak akan tahu kecuali kau harus mencobanya." Dia menyentuh wajahku. "Aku merasa senang melihatmu bahagia, dan kupikir dalam hal ini kau harus melakukan lompatan kecil untuk mempercayainya. Sejauh ini Mr Oh ada di daftarku sebagai orang yang baik. Jika dia berubah atau jika ia menyakiti sehelai saja rambutmu yang halus di kepalamu yang tidak bersalah itu, maka bola yang menarik dari cowok itu akan kuubah menjadi bola ping-pong yang akan dimainkan di Asian Games tahun ini. Dan tolong katakan padanya kalau aku mengatakan itu. "

"Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu baek!" Aku tertawa dan masuk ke kelas, memikirkan bagaimana aku akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada Sehun.

Tiga jam kemudian dia mengirim SMS.

 _Oh Sehun_ _:_ _aku_ _merindukanmu_ _Luhan_ _. Kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?_

Aku tersenyum saat membaca kata-kata itu. Dia merindukanku dan ia tidak takut untuk mengatakannya. Pendekatan langsung Sehun merupakan keajaiban yang bisa menenangkan sarafku dan ketakutanku tentang hidup bersama, aku harus mengaku kepadanya. Aku mengumpulkan tekadku dan membalasnya.

 _Xi Luhan_ _: :) Segera jika kau tidak sibuk , Bolehkah aku datang kekantormu?_

Teleponku seketika itu juga langsung menyala dan terdengar suara tegas menjawab _YA_ beserta petunjuk kemana aku harus pergi, lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai berapa, rencana untuk makan siang denganku- modus operandi khasnya Sehunku. Hal itu juga membuatku tersenyum. _Apakah aku hanya mengatakan_ _Sehun_ _kepunyaanku?_ Begitu aku melakukannya-aku sadar saat akumenyelinap menuju stasiun bawah tanah dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Aku ingin berhenti di apotek yang ada disepanjang perjalananku untuk membeli obat yang baru diresepkan oleh dokterku, jadi aku akan turun dari gerbong kereta api dua stasiun berikutnya. Dari stasiun bawah tanah aku berjalan naik, kembali ke jalanan, aku memasuki Boots dan memberikan resepnya. Aku meraih keranjang belanja dan melihat sekeliling saat aku menunggu apotekernya mengambilkan obatku. Sebuah gagasan muncul dalam pikiranku dan aku langsung melakukannya, mengambil barang dari rak dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Ketika mengantri di kasir untuk membayar, aku menyadari ada seorang pria besar di belakangku menunggu dengan membawa satu botol air. Well , aku terpaku melihat tatonya. Dia memiliki tato yang indah di bagian dalam lengannya yang memperlihatkan tanda tangan lengkap dari Yunho TVXQ, bentuk lengkungan besar huruf Y begitu jelas seolah-olah Yunho yang menuliskan itu sendiri. "Tato yang bagus," kataku padanya, menyadari bagaimana dia benar-benar bertubuh sangat besar. Setidaknya enam lima, otot yang keras, dengan rambut pirang keputihan model spike dan wajahnya memancarkan rasa percaya diri-seakan dia adalah seorang pria yang mana kamu tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya.

"Terima kasih." Matanya lembut hampir mendekati warna hitam dan dia bertanya, "Apakah kamu penggemarnya?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, caranya berbicara tak membuatku takut, bertentangan dengan bentuk penampilan fisiknya. "penggemar fanatik," jawabku sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar untuk kembali naik kereta api.

Aku memasang headset iPod ke telingaku saat di dalam kereta. Mungkin sebaiknya mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari TVXQ dan memikirkan tentang apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sehun ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

Oh Security terletak di _Bishopsgate_ di pusat kota tua Seoul diantara semua gedung modern pencakar langit lainnya. Entah bagaimana ini bukan satu kejutan buatku saat aku mencoba menggambarkan Sehun dibelakang meja-mengenakan stelan yang tampak seksi - serta baunya yang begitu menyenangkan. Aku keluar dari kereta di stasiun Gangnam dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju jalanan. Aku tersandung saat menginjak celah tangga beton dan meraih pegangan tangganya. Lututku selamat tapi tas belanjaanku terlepas, isinya berhamburan keluar. Aku mengutuk dengan berbisik saat aku berbalik dan membungkuk untuk mengambil semua barangku dan melihat pria yang sama, yang pernah kulihat saat mengantre di Boots dengan tato Yunho.

Dengan efisien dia membantuku mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan menyerahkan tasnya kepadaku. "Hati-hati dengan langkahmu," katanya lembut dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga.

"Terima kasih," seruku dari belakang punggungnya, ototnya seperti bergetar darii balik kemeja hitamnya. Aku baru saja keluar dari tangga menuju trotoar ketika teleponku mulai berdengung.

 _Oh Sehun_ _: khawatir. Dimana kamu?_

 _Xi Luhan_ _: hampir sampai disana. Bersabarlah!_

Di dalam lobi terlihat tulisan berjalan Oh Security Internasional lantai empat puluh sampai empat puluh empat, namun Sehun sudah memberitahuku untuk menemui dia di lantai empat puluh empat. Aku berjalan menuju ketempat petugas keamanan dan menyebutkan namaku. Penjaga itu sedikit tersenyum dan menyodorkan pena untuk menandatangani buku tamu. "Mr Oh sudah menunggu anda, Miss Xi. Jika anda mau menunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan tanda pengenal agar anda bisa langsung scan tanda pengenalnya melalui pintu ini pada kunjungan yang akan datang."

"Oh ... baiklah." aku membiarkan pria itu melakukan pekerjaannya dan dalam beberapa menit aku meluncur ke lantai 44 dengan tanda pengenal ID Oh Security-ku sendiri. Jantungku berdebar sedikit lebih cepat ketika aku semakin mendekati tujuanku. Beberapa kali aku menelan ludah dan merapikan jaket kulit hitamku. Rok hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu bot merah dan itu bukanlah pakaian yang tidak pantas dalam kondisi yang logis, tapi aku tidak mengenakan salah satu pakaian untuk urusan kantor. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sadar dengan sendirinya dan berharap orang-orang tidak menatapku. Aku benci akan melihat itu.

Dengan tas di bahuku dan kantong belanjaan Boot di tanganku aku melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan memasuki ruang yang dirancang sangat rapi dan berseni. Ada foto-foto berbingkai hitam dan putih dari gambar keajaiban arsitektur dari seluruh dunia di dinding, jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke kota, dan seseorang yang berambut merah sangat cantik di belakang meja.

"Xi Luhan, ingin bertemu dengan Mr Oh."

Dia menatapku secara menyeluruh sebelum berdiri dari balik mejanya. "Oh dia sudah menunggumu, Miss Xi. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kantornya" Dia tersenyum sambil menahan pintunya untukku. "Aku harap kau menyukai masakan Cina."

Aku mengikutinya dan tidak menjawab komentar itu, tapi bukan karena aku tidak ingin menjawab, tetapi karena semua orang sedang memperhatikan kami. Setiap kepala melongok dari balik tempat kerjanya menatap ke arah kami. Rasanya aku ingin tenggelam melalui celah di lantai dan bersembunyi disana. Akan kulakukan setelah aku membunuh Sehun. Apa sih yang sudah ia lakukan? Mengumumkan melalui email secara massal bahwa _pacarnya_ akan mampir untuk memberinya blow job (oral seks) di kantornya? Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat aku mengikuti resepsionis yang manis itu yang sudah memiliki cincin pertunangan di tangan kirinya atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja karena aku tidak mau memandang semua wajah mereka.

"Wow ... sambutan cukup meriah yang kau berikan disini," gumamku.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya penasaran siapa yang bisa menarik perhatian bos. Omong-omong, aku Minsoek"

"Luhan," kataku. Dia berhenti dan mengetuk pintu ebony ganda yang terlihat sangat bagus sebelum masuk.

"Ini adalah Han Ji Won, asisten Mr Oh. Han Ji Won-ssi, Miss Xi sudah datang."

"Terima kasih, Minsoek," tersenyum dan menyapaku. "Miss Xi, senang bertemu denganmu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku dengan tegas. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sangat buruk karena menyukai fakta bahwa asisten pribadi Sehun adalah seorang yang mungkin lebih tua dari ibuku dan penggemar stelan poliester. Seakan ukuran kegelisahanku menurun beberapa derajat saat aku tersenyum kembali pada Han Ji Won. Meski dia orang kepercayaan sebagai penguasa domain, dia terlihat sangat baik ketika dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kedua. "Silakan masuk, sayang. Dia sudah menunggumu."

Aku membuka pintu yang tampak seperti berat namun begitu mudahnya hingga jari kelingkingku bisa mendorongnya, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kantor Sehun. Aku menutupnya lagi dan seperti mau pingsan, saat mencarinya sambil menutup mataku dan menemukan dia depan hidungku.

"Benar sekali. Terus lanjutkan dengan apa yang sudah kamu lakukan. Ya. Aku ingin laporan ini tiap jam ketika kau berada di lapangan. Protokol ... " Dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya dari tempatku berdiri didepan pintu kantornya. Dia begitu percaya diri dan sangat tampan, memakai kemeja bergaris warna abu-abu gelap. Dan dibawahnya, lihatlah, dasi ungu yang lainnya! Salah satu dasi yang begitu gelap, hampir mendekati warna hitam, tapi pria ini terlihat sangat menarik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dan menatap ke arahku. Aku merasa mendengar suara klik pintu di punggungku. Dia menyeringai dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Semua orang menatapku, Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan, mengirim email sialan ke seluruh kantor ini?"

"Kemarilah dan duduklah di pangkuanku." Dia mendorong kebelakang dari meja yang besar itu dan membuat ruang untukku. Tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali atas tuduhanku. Hanya permintaan dengan rasa percaya diri yang keluar dari mulut indahnya dan aku segera mendekatinya.

Well, aku melakukannya. Aku melangkahkan sepatu bot merahku menuju ke arahnya dan duduk seperti yang diperintahkannya. Dia menempatkan tangannya di sekelilingku dan menarikku mendekati tubuhnya untuk menciumku. Ini sangat membantu suasana hatiku menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Aku mungkin sedikit membocorkannya saat kau ingin datang untuk bertemu denganku." Dia mendorong satu tangannya naik ke atas pahaku, di balik rokku, kurasa suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. "Jangan marah padaku. kau terlalu lama sampai ke sini dan aku terus mengecek ke depan menemui Minsoek untuk melihat apakah kau sudah datang."

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumamku di bibirnya saat tangannya terus mengikuti jari-jarinya yang panjang kearah tempat yang dituju. Dia memaksa kakiku terbuka sehingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ada di antara pangkal pahaku.

"Hanya menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, sayang." Dia menelusuri sepanjang lipatan celana dalam renda merahku yang sudah usang kemudian mendorongnya kesamping.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku untuk mengantisipasinya dan tersengal-sengal begitu kerasnya. "Berapa kali kau berjalan keluar untuk memeriksaku?"

"Hanya beberapa ... empat atau lima kali." Jarinya menemukan clit-ku dan mulai menggosok dengan memutar-mutar diatas sarafnya yang sekarang sudah licin, membuatku kacau seperti biasanya.

"Itu banyak sekali, Sehun ..." Aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, aku seperti tertangkap oleh kenikmatan yang terjadi karena keajaiban jarinya. Aku membuka kakiku sedikit melebar dan naik semakin mendekati tangannya. "Pintu-"

"-Terkunci, sayang. Jangan memikirkan apapun kecuali aku dan apa yang kulakukan." Sehun mencengkeramku keras dengan satu tangan dan menahan dengan tangan yang lainnya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kulakukan selain fokus di mana ia membawaku. Dia beralih ke ibu jarinya dan menggosoknya sedikit lebih keras. Dua jarinya masuk dengan satu dorongan yang begitu lancar dan mulai mengusapnya. "Kau sialan basah untukku." Dia menghempaskan mulutnya untuk menciumku dan seakan menegaskan juga bahwa aku miliknya.

Aku berteriak ketika aku datang ke puncak di pangkuan Sehun dengan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuhku sambil mencium bibirku, benar-benar menguasai dan mendominasi. Dan terlihat sangat puas. Dia memelukku erat sepertinya dia takut aku akan mencoba untuk meninggalkannya, tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, sensasi itu masih merembes melewati aliran darahku ketika aku mencoba untuk memproses efeknya terhadapku. Aku tidak mempunyai kontrol untuk diriku sendiri saat berada di sekeliling Sehun. Tidak ada.

Aku menatapnya ketika aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dan memperoleh tatapan tajam dari matanya yang sangat biru. "Tanganmu pasti menjadi kotor," kataku, mengetahui apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Aku basah kuyup.

Dia menyeringai nakal dan menggoyangkan jarinya yang masih ada di dalam diriku. "Aku justru menyukai di mana tanganku sekarang berada. Meskipun aku berharap ini yang melakukannya." Dia menyodorkan kemaluannya keatas di pantatku dan aku tidak ragu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku bisa merasakan bagamana kerasnya dia dan seakan bergetar.

"Tapi-kita berada didalam-kantormu."

"Aku tahu, tapi pintunya terkunci dan tak seorang pun bisa melihat di dalam sini. kita benar-benar seperti sendirian disini. "Dia menciumi leherku dan berbisik," Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku bergerak untuk turun tapi dia mendekapku erat-erat, kedipan rasa ketidaksenangan terlintas di matanya. Aku mencoba lagi dan ia membiarkan aku lepas kali ini. Aku merosot ke lantai dan berlutut, menghadap selangkangannya, tubuhku sebagian besar tersembunyi dari balik mejanya. aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tubuhnya yang mengeras dan menekannya. Aku menatapnya keatas dan melihat penampilannya yang menginginkan dan bergairah di matanya dan tahu apa yang kuperlukan saat aku melakukan itu. "Sehun ... Aku ingin mengisap-"

"Ya!" Hanya satu kata itu persetujuan yang aku butuhkan. Aku membuka dan menurunkan ritsleting celananya dan menemukan hadiahku. Ya Tuhan, miliknya memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah. Sehun mendesis ketika aku menggenggamnya dan menjilat ujungnya, menyukai rasa asin dari miliknya. Aku menarik kebelakang dan melihat lebih banyak lagi. Inilah yang sudah pernah berada didalam diriku -beberapa kali-dan aku belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya dengan baik. Dia besar dan keras serta halus seperti beludru. Aku membelainya sampai keatas dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia menggigit bibir dan menatapku seakan dia bisa memotongnya menjadi dua dengan sedikit tekanan saja.

"Kau begitu sempurna," gumamku, dan kemudian aku menutup mulutku di atasnya dan menarik miliknya yang indah itu menembus masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sehun mencengkeram kursi dan mendorongnya masuk ke tenggorokanku. Aku berhasil membuatnya lebih baik, membelai dengan tanganku dan mengisapnya jauh ke dalam mulutku. Dengan lidahku, aku menjentikkan diatas pembuluh darahnya yang membesar yang membuatnya ereksi dan mendengar dia mengerang. Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku atau dimana aku akan melakukan semua ini. Ini akan sampai ke garis finish denganku dan aku berniat untuk mendapatkan jalanku.

Dia pasti bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku karena tangannya pindah ke kepalaku dan menahanku saat dia mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku membawanya semua tanpa tersedak sama sekali dan ketika bolanya menegang, aku tahu dia sudah dekat, aku mencengkeram keras pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku hingga dia tidak bisa menarik mundur.

"Oh, sialan aku akan datang dengan keras!" Dia mengejang dengan kuat dan menumpahkan esensi hangat ke belakang tenggorokanku, sambil menahan kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya saat ia mencapai klimaks. "Ya Tuhan ... Luhan." Dia terengah-engah mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam.

Aku mengangkat mataku ketika ia keluar dari mulutku. Aku menelan perlahan sambil melihat bawah bibirnya yang gemetar saat dia memperhatikan aku. Dia menarik tubuhku dari lantai ke arahnya, kedua tangannya masih memegang sisi wajahku dan menciumku pelan-pelan dan semakin dalam, rasanya begitu menyenangkan, aku seakan melambung pada gerakan itu. aku merasa lega bisa menyenangkan dirinya. Hal itu membuatku merasa senang karena bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Kembali diatas pangkuannya lagi setelah memperbaiki pakaian kami, kami begitu nyaman saat duduk di kursinya bersama- sama. Jari-jarinya menelusuri rambutku sambil menggigit dengan lembut leherku. Aku bermain-main dengan klip dasi peraknya dengan ukiran yang tampak seperti sesuatu yang klasik dan membiarkan dia memelukku sebentar. "Ini sangat indah," kataku.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya ke telingaku.

"Aku menyukai kantormu. Foto-foto di ruang resepsionis sangat indah."

"Aku suka saat kau mengunjungi aku di kantorku."

"Aku bisa melihat itu, Sehun. kau cukup ... ramah." Aku terkikik kepadanya. Dia menggelitikku dan membiarkan aku menggeliat kegelian agak lama menurut pendapatku. Aku menepuk tangannya untuk menjauh dari tulang rusukku.

"Apa yang kau bawa untukku dari belanjaanmu? Aku harap itu adalah menyenangkan," katanya meraih tas Boots itu. "Aku suka Durex. Cherry adalah favoritku-"

Aku merebut tas belanjaanku dari dia sebelum dia bisa melihat semuanya. "Hei! Tahukah kamu lebih baik untuk tidak menyelidiki isi tas wanita? kau mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukan kita berdua di sana."

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan mendesah. "Kurasa kau mungkin benar," katanya begitu santai. Lalu ia menyeringai seperti iblis dan menyambar tas sampai benar-benar lepas dari tanganku. "Tapi aku ingin melihatnya juga!" Dia mengambilnya dan menjauhkan dari jangkauanku dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Dia sangat tenang ketika ia mengeluarkan sikat gigi ungu kemudian pasta gigi. Ia menempatkannya di atas mejanya dan memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam tas itu. Mengeluarkan sisir baru, pelembab dan lip gloss yang biasa aku gunakan. Dia terus mengeluarkan semua yang kubeli di Boots. Shampo yang biasa kupakai, gel untuk mencukur, bahkan botol kecil minyak wangi Tommy Hilfiger Dreaming yang biasa kupakai setelah mandi. Dia menjajarkan semuanya dengan rapi dan menatapku begitu tenang dan sangat serius. "Aku pikir kau tidak bisa, Luhan."

"Aku juga." Aku mengeluarkan satu-satunya yang dia tinggalkan di dalam tas. Obatku.

"Tapi Dr Yizing memberi aku ini, dan berharap bahwa aku bisa melakukannya." Aku menyentuh rambutnya dan merapikannya. "Pil ini untuk membantuku tidur jadi aku tidak akan terbangun seperti yang kulakukan terakhir kali itu. Maksudku, kalau aku pacarmu maka aku ingin ... mencoba untuk tinggal bersamamu sesekali-"

Dia memotongku dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum aku bisa meneruskan kata-kataku lagi. "Oh, sayang, kau membuatku sangat senang," katanya di antara ciumannya lagi. "Malam ini? kau akan menginap malam ini? Tolong katakan ya." Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan semuanya kepadaku bahwa dia ingin mengetahui jawabanku adalah benar-benar ya. Dia menginginkan aku tinggal, mengacaukan kebiasaan tidur kami dan semuanya.

Aku menatap klip dasinya lagi dan berbicara untuk itu. "Jika kau bersedia untuk mencoba, begitu juga denganku, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tidak?"

"Lihatlah aku, Luhan."

Aku lakukan dan melihat bentuk rahangnya yang keras dari balik bakal jenggot itu. Aku juga bisa melihat banyak emosi dalam dirinya juga. Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah menyembunyikannya dari ku. Dia mungkin milik publik di tempat umum, tapi di tempat pribadi dia milikku, seperti kata pepatah ' _he wore his heart on his sleeve_ '(dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya). Apa yang kau lihat adalah apa yang kau rasakan. Dia mengatakan kepadaku apa yang dia inginkan dariku tanpa meminta maaf bagaimana kata-katanya yang begitu terus terang.

"Aku ingin kau menatap mataku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia untuk mencobanya, dan aku merasa sangat senang bahwa kau juga begitu." Dia mencium rambutku. "Dan aku ingin kau memilih satu kata. Sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan kepadaku jika kau ingin pergi karena kau takut atau jika aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu yang tidak kau inginkan itu terjadi." Dia menahan wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Kau hanya mengatakan kata itu dan aku akan berhenti, atau aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tolong jangan pernah keluar seperti itu lagi. "

"Seperti kata aman?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Persisnya seperti itu. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku. aku memerlukan itu, Luhan. Tapi aku ingin mempercayaimu juga. Aku tak bisa-aku tak ingin merasa seperti itu lagi. Ketika kau meninggalkan aku malam itu-" Dia menelan ludah dengan kaku. Aku melihat gerakan berdenyut di tenggorokannya dan tahu bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya. "-Aku tidak ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu seperti yang kulakukan itu. aku merasa kewalahan karena kamu. kau seakan menguasaiku, Sehun. kau harus tahu bahwa inilah kenyataannya."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke dahiku dan berbicara. "Oke, tapi tolong beritahu aku kapan kamu merasa seperti itu. Ucapkan kata amanmu, apa pun itu dan aku akan mundur. Hanya saja jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu lagi."

"Banpo."

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. "Banpo adalah kata amanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya." aku melihat ke arah makanan yang ditata di atas meja untuk makan siang kami dan menghirup aromanya. Masakan Cina seperti yang dikatakan Minsoek, hidungku langsung menyatakan persetujuannya. "Apakah kau akan memberiku makan atau apa? kupikir, aku akan mendapatkan makan siang disamping kesepakatan ini."Aku menyodok dadanya. "Kau tahu seorang gadis membutuhkan lebih dari pada sekedar orgasme."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tertawa dan menghampiri aku lalu memukul pantatku. "Ayo. Mari kita makan, gadis Ciinaku yang cantik. Kita harus menjaga supaya kondisimu tetap sehat. Aku punya rencana besar untukmu nanti malam."

Matanya menyala kearahku sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal. Aku tahu aku langsung tersesat.

 **I.X**

Teleponku berbunyi ketika aku mengemasi tas menginapku. Aku melihat siapa yang menelphon dan aku melihat ke jam. Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia akan berada di sini sebelum jam 7 untuk menjemputku. Masih kurang lima belas menit saat ini. " Apakah kau berubah pikiran dan membatalkan acara menginap kita malam ini Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak mungkin itu terjadi dan aku berharap tas mu sudah siap sayang."

"Jadi kenapa kau belum berada di sini untuk memburu-buruku ?"

"Ya, Baiklah begini Aku harus mengirimkan mobil untuk menjemputmu. Sebuah urusan bisnis mendadak menggangguku. Aku minta maaf. Nama supir nya Jongdae dan dia bekerja untukku. Dia akan membawamu ke apartemenku dan aku ingin kau membuat dirimu nyaman seperti di rumahmu sendiri sampai aku tiba di sana. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku Sayang?"

"Aku pikir bisa." Pikiranku berputar dengan implikasi diriku berada

di rumahnya sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak takut tapi ide itu juga

tidak membuat aku senang "apakah kau yakin Sehun?

Maksudku, kita bisa melakukan ini pada malam yang lain jika kau sibuk-"

"-Aku tidur bersamamu malam ini Luhan. Di atas tempat tidurku. Akhir dari diskusi."

"Oh Boy." Aku tersenyum kepada telepon. " Kalau begitu bisakah aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu? Apakah ada makanan di rumahmu atau haruskan aku meminta supirmu berhenti di supermarket?"

"Tidak usah berhenti. Ada makanan di rumahku dan bahkan ada beberapa makanan di dalam kulkas. Pembantuku memasak beberapa makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Kau pilih apapun yang kau suka-permisi sebentar."Aku mendengar suara Sehun seperti menghilang dan Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang. "Aku harus pergi Sayang. Aku akan berjumpa denganmu sesegera mungkin yang aku bisa."

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi Sehun sudah mematikan telepon. Aku memandang teleponku untuk beberapa saat sebelum meletakkannya, tersesat ke dalam surealis dan merasa bagai Alice in wonderland lagi. Hidupku seperti meluncur dengan cepat ke depan tanpa aku bisa mengganti caranya. Aku sudah berubah dari wanita single menjadi kekasih seorang pria hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dengan tidak ada tanda untuk melambat sama sekali.

teleponku berbunyi lagi tanpa ada nama di layar."Halo." Aku menjawab.

"Nyonya, nama saya Kim Jongdae. Tuan Oh meminta saya untuk menjemput anda. Ada Rover hitam menunggu anda di bawah." Kata-kata efisien dan mantaap terucap.

Jongdae. Aku ingat apa yang Sehun katakan tentang supir. "Tentu. Aku akan segera ke bawah." Aku menyampirkan tasku ke bahu dan berjalan menuju jalanan dengan cepat. Mobil yang menungguku terlihat persis sama dengan Range Rover milik Sehun, tetapi aku tergelincir mundur saat aku melihat Jongdae -si supir itu besar, berotot, pirang terang, rambut cepak dengan mata yang sangat gelap.

"kau!" Aku berkata, benar-benar pria dengan tato Yunho tadi.

"Ya Nyonya." Jongdae menahan pintu penumpang terbuka untukku, ekspresi wajahnya tidak memberikan tanda apapun kepadaku.

"Kau menguntit aku hari ini!" Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan karena aku yakin Jongdae menyadarinya. Aku menjatuhkan tasku ke lantai , melipat tanganku di bawah payudaraku dan berdiri dengan gaya menggertak. "Berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam mobil bersamamu, Jongdae."

Jongdae tersenyum dan memandang ke tasku di bawah di pinggir jalan. "Aku bekerja untuk Tuan Oh?" Aku memberikan Jongdae wajah tanpa ekspresi terbaikku.

Dia mencoba lagi. "Dia akan memecatku jika aku tidak membawamu ke apartemennya seperti yang dia perintahkan?" Jongdae kembali memandandangku, Mata hitamnya tulus. "aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku Nyonya."

Hatiku mulai berputar dengan pikiran yang lebih liar untuk apa yang aku sedang lakukan, apa yang Sehun rencanakan, berapa banyak orang yang terlibat dalam urusanku, dan daftarku bisa terus bertambah dan bertambah. Oh tuhan, apakah kita membutuhkan diskusi atau apa ! tetap saja tidak adil jika melampiaskan rasa frustasiku kepada Jongdae, yang tampaknya hanya melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Cukup adil Jongdae." Aku memungut tasku dan naik ke jok belakang. " Tapi kesepakatan berakhir jika kau terus memanggil aku nyonya, mengerti? Namaku Luhan. Dan jika Tuan Oh tidak menyukainya kau bisa memberitahu dia bahwa dia bisa mencium bokong informal Made in Cina ku. Dia harus tahu bahwa wanita Cina merasa rendah jika dipanggil Nyonya."

Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya kepadaku dan menyeringai saat dia menutup pintu mobil.

Jongdae mulai mengemudi saat aku melihat di kursi belakang. Kesunyian ini menggangguku sehingga aku berpikir mungkin aku harus membuka pembicaraan. " jadi Sehun mempekerjakanmu untuk mematai-matai aku di sekitar Seoul Ya?".

"Perlindungan nyonya...ahh Luhan. Bukan memata-mataimu." Jongdae menjawab.

"Perlindungan dari apa?"aku menuntut jawaban. " Apakah kau juga mengamati aku saat aku lari pagi?"

Jongdae memandang ke arahku melalui kaca spion. "Kota bisa menjadi tempat yang berbahaya." Matanya kembali ke jalan. Hari mulai hujan dan suara wipers mobil menarik dengan ritme ke depan dan ke belakang. " Dia hanya sangat megawasi segala hal." Jongdae berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Sehun mengawasi banyak hal dan pengontrol dan sedikit di atas skalaku untuk urusan arogan. Dia sangat bermasalah denganku. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau bekerja untuk dia, Jongdae? Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku, jadi aku berpikir kau bisa sedikit mencerahkanku." Aku menyeringai lewat kaca spion untuk keuntungan Jongdae.

"6 tahun sekarang. Kami bertemu di NIS."

"itu badan intelijen khusus kan ? jadi apakah kalian seperti james Bond atau sejenisnya untuk pemerintah Korea Selatan?"

Jongdae tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa melihat kenapa Tuan Oh terus mengawasimu, Luhan. Kau cukup penuh dengan imajinasi."

"Ya, Sehun mengatakan hal itu juga kepadaku." Aku mengatakan dengan datar.

Seterganggu seperti tanggapan Sehun yang jauh di luar jalur aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat seperti pria yang baik dan dia memiliki selera musik yang hebat. Aku menyukainya. Sederhana saja Jongdae hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya. Apapun itu yang terkait denganku.

Jongdae berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dan kami menuju lift melalui pintu masuk garasi. Sebelum aku tahu, Aku sudah berada di dalam rumah indah Sehun lagi, hanya saja kali ini tanpa Sehun.

Jongdae sudah memasukkan nomornya ke dalam teleponku dan mengatakan dia akan berada di dekat sini jika saja aku membutuhkan sesuatu. "Seberapa dekat maksudmu dekat itu ? apakah privasiku terjaga di sini? kau tidak bisa mengawasiku yang sedang berada di dalam rumah Sehun. Bisakah?" aku memandang matanya untuk mencari tanda pencarian dalih. "jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbohong kepadaku Jongdae. Aku akan keluar dari pintu itu dengan cepat sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan rambutnya berkibar jauh dari sini dimanapun dia kini sedang berada."

Jongdae sedikit gemetar. "Di dalam sini privasimu seutuhnya terjaga . Tidak ada kamera di dalam apartemen, tapi di lorong sana ada. Jadi jika kau akan pergi aku akan bisa melihatmu. Aku berada di apartemen lain di seberang jalan. Tidak jauh. Tuan Oh benar-benar ingin membuatmu merasa di rumah sendiri." Jongdae meletakkan teleponnya ke telinganya dan mengguncangkannya. "telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Luhan."

Gerendel pintu berbunyi dan body-guardku pergi.

Baiklah ini aneh. Sendirian di rumah Sehun dengan tas menginap dan kepala yang berputar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan merasa normal kembali.

Satu masalah dulu, aku pergi ke kulkas, mengeluarkan botol air minum dan meneguk setengahnya. Kulkas Sehun terisi dengan stok berbagai jenis makanan segar untuk digunakan sehingga tidak ada masalah dengan makan malam. Aku menjajal mesin pembuat kopinya dan mulai ngiler. _Sangat baik_. Aku menyiapkan panci untuk merebus dan memeriksa _freezer_ Sehun. Pembantu Sehun terlihat sangat teratur dalam urusan memberikan merk dan tanggal pada makanan yang dibekukan di dalam tempat penyimpanan plastik sehingga mudah diidentifikasi. Aku melewatkan itu semua. Lagipula Aku tidak benar-benar lapar setelah porsi besar makanan Chinese yang Sehun suguhkan kepadaku di kantornya.

Aku bergerak ke kamar tidur dan dengan cepat teringat pada terakhir kali aku di ruangan ini. Aku menutup mataku dan bernafas dengan aroma Sehun. Dia berada dimana mana bahkan jika dia tidak berada disini. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Shower Grotto dari marmer begitu mempesona, tapi tub yang sangat memukau itu merupakan fantasi bagi wanita yang tidak memiliki tub yang memadai di apartemennya. Aku tahu apa yang pertama kali harus aku lakukan.

Satu jam kemudian kulitku menjadi merah jambu dari panas dan lembutnya busa. Aku memakai kaos Yunho TVXQ dan sepasang celana boxer sutera milik Sehun yang bahannya begitu jatuh dan ringan saat kupakai. Aku mengatur semua barang-barangku dari sepatu boots di dalam lemari kamar mandi, mencukur kaki ku dan mengoleskan pelembab kuning muda ke kulitku.

Aku kembali ke mesin pembuat kopi dan mengisi gelas mug sebelum aku kembali menjelajah ke dalam ruangan lain di apartemen Sehun. Ruang olahraga memiliki treadmills yang dari lantai sampai atas berupa kaca seperti jendela. Pemandangannya membuat aku kagum. Aku menyukai pemandangan lampu kota, tapi membayangkan pemandangan pasti spektakuler di siang hari.

Aku menemukan ruangan yang aku percaya merupakan kantor Sehun dan menarik gagang pintunya ke bawah. Ruangan di belakang pintu ini benar sebuah kantor. Diapit oleh meja besar dari kayu pohon ek, di dinding seberangnya terdapat layar TV dan peralatan high-tech lainnya. Tapi dinding di belakang meja yang benar-benar menangkap perhatianku- aquarium air tawar bersinar dengan cahaya dan warna dan busa di atas riak air. Aku berjalan mendekat dan melihat ikan warna warni berenang-renang dengan elegan melewati formasi batu karang. Ikan itu menghampiri kaca dan menggelepar dan mengibaskan sirip warna warninya kepadaku seperti dia memberikan salam.

"Hey Ganteng, aku bertanya-tanya Sehun memanggilmu dengan nama apa?" aku berkata kepada teman ikanku dan meneguk kopiku.

Aku memakan yoghurt cherry di dapur dan mengambil kopi keduaku. Satu dinding di ruang utama berisi rak buku. Aku membaca dengan teliti koleksi Sehun yang pada akhirnya bisa disebut elektrik. Terutama alliran Klasik, misteri dan yang utama banyak sekali fiksi sejarah. Ada beberapa sejarah militer dan buku dengan foto-foto. Ada banyak buku judi dan statistik juga. Dia mempunyai fiksi terkenal dan beberapa buku puisi yang membuat aku tersenyum. Aku suka nilai buku Sehun yang satu itu.

Aku mengambil buku yang ditulis oleh Letters Keat untuk Fanny Brawne dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga untuk duduk di sofa dan bersantai. Aku sudah mendapatkan kopiku, surat cinta angsty dari seorang puitis untuk wanitanya dan lampu malam Seoul yang berkedip terpampang di belakangku.

Aku menghabiskan satu jam yang asyik sebelum aku meletakkan bukuku. Aku memandang ke pemandangan kota. Ini lokasi dimana Sehun sudah menelanjangiku, tepat di depan jendela balkon. Dia mundur ke belakang dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pemandangan dari aku yang berdiri dirumahnya. _Oh_ _Sehun_. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan dia SMS.

 _Xi Luhan_ _:_ _aku_ _marah kepadamu soal_ _Jongdae_ _. Apakah kau gila?!_

 _Oh Sehun_ _:tergila-gila padamu & kita harus bicara tentang beberapa hal. Sangat_ _merindukanmu._

 _Xi Luhan_ _:_ _menggunakan celana boxermu saat ini dan sebaiknya kau mempercayainya!_

 _Oh Sehun_ _:_ _baru saja mengeras – dengan membayangkanmu mengenakan celana pendekku. Tolong jauhi bantal karena aku tidak_ _mau kau tidur lebih dulu_

 _Xi Luhan_ _:_ _masih marah_ _tapi sedang_ _berpikir_ _kalau_ _kau punya mesin pembuat kopi yang cantik._

 _Oh Sehun_ _:_ _aku sedang b_ _erpikir aku mempunyai kekasih yang cantik. Apakah kau memakan sesuatu ?_

 _Xi Luhan_ _:_ _sudah_ _makan._ _Kau punya peliharaan seekor Ikan singa. : )_

 _Oh Sehun_ _: Namanya samba. Aku merawatnya & dia menyukai ku. Kalian berdua punya banyak kesamaan._

 _Xi Luhan_ _: Kau tidak akan mendapatkan BJ lagi dengan komentar seperti itu :P_

 _Oh Sehun_ _:_ _sangat_ _ingin memukul bokongmu saat ini … & menciummu…& sial. Kau membunuhku sayang._

 _Luhan_ _: mulai mengantuk. Akan meminum pil dan naik ke tempat tidurmu. Jangan menggodaku._

 _Oh Sehun_ _: Tidak pernah.. pergilah tidur cantikku. Aku akan menemukanmu_ _3_

Aku beranjak dari sofa Sehun dan kembali menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci. Aku membersihkan mesin pembuat kopi dan mempersiapkannya untuk pagi nanti. Yang harus aku lakukan hanya memulainya. Aku menggunakan sikat gigi ungu baruku dan meminum pilku. Selimut yang sangat lembut milik Sehun beraroma tubuh Sehun; menenangkan dan membuatku nyaman dalam kesendirianku. Aku mengisi kepalaku dengan aromanya dan tertidur.

Lengan yang kuat memegangku. Aroma yang aku kagumi mengalir ke sekitar tubuhku. Sebuah bibir menciumku. Aku membuka mataku ke dalam gelap nya malam dan melihat bayangan. Aku tahu siapa yang bersamaku. Aku terbangun dengan damai dan lembut, sesuatu yang baik, dan untukku, benar-benar pengalaman yang baru.

"kau di sini." Aku bergumam di atas bibirnya.

"Dan begitu juga dengan kau," Sehun berbisik."Aku begitu menyukai menemukanmu di atas tempat tidurku."

Tangan Sehun sudah sibuk dalam tidurku. Aku telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah, boxer suteranya sudah terlepas. Sehun sudah telanjang juga. Aku bisa merasakan otot kerasnya dan daging keras mencoba untuk bergabung denganku. Kaosku terdorong ke atas dan payudaraku sedang dinikmati oleh bibirnya, jambangnya menggelitik daging sensitifku, menggoda puting payudaraku dengan tarikan hisapan sampai aku mendesah, menggeliat di bawahnya.

Aku menguburkan tanganku di rambutnya dan merasakan gerakan kepalanya saat dia mengunjungi puting payudaraku dan menimbang berat gumpalan payudaraku dengan tangannya. Sehun berhenti dan menarik kaosku membukanya dengan utuh dan memandang kepadaku, lapar dan cantik. Cahaya dari kamar mandi utama cukup untuk mengizinkan aku melihat Sehun dan aku senang. Aku harus melihat Sehun saat dia datang untukku. Itu membuat aku yakin bahwa aku akan aman bersamanya.

"Tempat tidurmu beraroma tubuhmu." Aku berkata.

"kau adalah hal satu-satunya aroma yang ingin aku cium dan saat ini aku butuh untuk merasakanmu di mulutku." Lalu dia membuka aku dengan lebar dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Oh tuhan Sehun!" lidahnya bekerja di clitku, memutar dan meluncur di atas daging panas yang terbuka untuknya membuat aku berubah dari mengantuk menjadi seks kurang dari semenit. Aku tidak bisa diam walaupun dia menahanku ke bawah dan membuka paha dalamku. Orgasme datang kepadaku dengan cepat dan kuat bahkan aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak melaluinya, mengendarai lidahnya seperti berandalan, otot-ototku menjepit dan mendorong dengan kenikmatan yang hangus.

Sehun menggeram di atas bibir vaginaku dan menarik diri, mungkin menatap kepada apa yang ingin dia ambil dengan penisnya. Sehun tidak bertanya. Sehun mengambilnya.

Sehun mengangkat kakiku ke atas bahunya dan masuk ke dalam diriku dengan keras dan dalam. Sehun mengeluarkan suara saat penisnya mengisiku. Aku ditekan dengan invasinya sementara tetap berada dalam orgasme sehingga aku hanya bisa bertahan saat dia menusukku. Seks nya bergelora dan menuntut dengan Sehun yang mengatakan kepadaku betapa nikmatnya rasaku dan betapa Sehun menginginkanku di sini di atas tempat tidurnya dan betapa cantiknya aku. Semua kata-kata itu membuat aku semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin bergantung kepadanya. Semakin terkait dengan dunianya. Aku tahu itu.

Sehun membuat aku klimaks lagi; hampir sebuah tusukan hukuman yang bermaksud untuk memiliki terlebih dahulu dan kemudian memberikan kenikmatan. Tapi kenikmatan itu indah saat dia hadir secara simultan dengan dia yang mengisiku dengan ledakan orgasmenya sendiri. Aku merasakan air mata mengalir ke bawah ke selimutnya saat aku menerima apa yang dia berikan kepadaku. Sehun memanggil namaku, matanya terkunci kemataku seperti waktu lalu. Aku tahu dia melihat air mataku.

Sehun memindahkan kakiku dari bahunya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, memegang wajahku dan mengelusku, mata gelapnya mencariku, masih terkubur ke dalam diriku dan dalam dengan penis yang berbakat, menggambarkan kenikmatan. "kau milikku." Dia berbisik.

"Aku tahu," aku berbisik kembali kepadanya. Sehun menciumku dengan tubuh kami yang masih bersama; Sehun mengekplorasi lembut bibirku dan tarikan lembut dan gigitan dengan giginya yang hanya menyerempet. Sehun bertahan dengan diriku dan menciumku dengan lama sebelum dia akhirnya bergerak keluar dari tubuhku.

Sialan, Sehun hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai sebuah keindahan di dalam kepalaku. Aku tahu untuk orang lain ini mungkin akan menjadi pornografi, tapi bagiku ini sederhana saja merupakan seni indah yang kami lakukan bersama. Untuk menjadi intim seperti itu dengan dia yang menginginkanku begitu intens adalah obat candu. Lebih berbahaya dari apapun yang pernah aku alami sebelum ini dalam hidupku. Aku pikir aku bisa memaafkan Sehun untuk semua hal yang mungkin akan dia lakukan untuk menyakitiku. Dan ini merupakan kesalahan besarku.

Sehun membawakanku kopi ke tempat tidur keesokan harinya. Aku duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupiku. Dia mengangkat alisnya saat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati menyerahkan gelas mug kepadaku. "Aku pikir, aku melakukannya dengan benar, tetapi kau yang menikmatinya jadi katakan kepadaku apakah kopinya enak."

Aku meneguk kopiku dan menggambarkan mimik di wajahku.

"Aku menaruh krim setengah sendok dan tiga sendok penuh gula," Sehun berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kau membuat kopinya sendiri. Sementara aku hanya menekan tombol pada mesin pembuat kopi. "

Aku terus menggantung Sehun dengan tidak memberikan jawaban selama beberapa menit sebelum memberikan senyum dan meneguk kembali kopi nikmatku.

"Apa? Hanya memastikan kau terlatih dalam membuat kopi. Aku memiliki standar ku, " aku mengedipkan mata padanya. "Aku pikir kau akan melakukannya dengan mudah, Tuan Oh."

"Kau wanita iblis, menggodaku seperti itu."Dia membungkuk untuk menciumku, berhati-hati terhadap kopi panas."Aku suka dengan mesin pembuat kopi tadi malam. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu ." Dia tetap berada dekat dengan wajahku, memandangku dengan seksama, Rambutnya masih berantakan setelah tidur dan semua seks tapi dia masih terlihat mempesona. "Aku pikir kau harus berada di sini setiap malam untuk menggunakannya sebelum kau naik ke tempat tidurku." Dia menaruh mulutnya tepat di leherku dan menyapu leherku. " Jadi aku bisa membawakan kopimu seperti ini di pagi hari, dengan kau yang tanpa busana dan cantik, dan aromaku berada di seluruh tubuhmu dari seks yang kita lakukan pada malam hari."

Aku menggigil dari kata-kata, dan gambar dari realitas itu, tapi kami masih punya beberapa hal untuk dibahas. Dan ini adalah masalah antara Sehun dan aku. Kami belum berbicara cukup banyak tentang apa yang perlu kami kerjakan bersama. Saat dia didekatku, pakaian kami berjatuhan, tubuhku meresponnya, dan akhirnya, tidak banyak pembicaraan yang dilakukan setelah itu.

"Sehun," aku berkata dengan lembut, tanganku di pipinya untuk menghentikannya, "kita perlu bicara tentang apa yang terjadi. Perihal pengawal Jongdae? Mengapa kau melakukan itu dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu tadi malam setelah aku membawamu ke sini tapi hal tidak berjalan seperti yang aku rencanakan." Wajahnya jatuh dan menunduk. "Kota penuh dengan orang asing sekarang, sayang. Kau seorang wanita cantik dan aku berpikir itu tidak aman bagimu untuk pergi ke stasiun dan berjalan sendiri. Ingat bajingan di klub."

"Tapi aku melakukan itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu kau pernah melakukan itu. Dan waktu itu kau bukan pacarku." Sehun memberiku salah satu mimik Sehun – jenis mimik yang sering membuat aku tegang dan menunggu ledakan udara Arktik untuk memukulku. "Aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan keamanan, Luhan. Itu yang aku lakukan. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kau berkeliling Seoul ketika aku tahu bahayanya? "Dia meletakkan tangannya ke wajahku dan memulai dengan tindakan ibu jari yang mengelus. "Tolong? Untukku?" dia menempatkan dahinya ke dahiku."Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu itu akan membunuhku."

Aku membawa satu tanganku ke rambutnya dan menggali jariku masuk "Oh, Sehun, kau menginginkan hal besar dariku dan kadang-kadang aku hanya merasa seperti aku ditarik di bawah. Ada begitu banyak hal tentang aku yang kau tidak tahu." Dia mulai berbicara dan aku menyuruhnya diam dengan menempatkan jari-jariku ke mulutnya. "Hal yang aku tidak siap untuk berbagi dulu. Kau bilang kita bisa melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan."

Dia mencium jariku yang menekan ke bibirnya dan kemudiandia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tahu, sayang. Aku berkata begitu. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun untuk membahayakanmu dan aku " dia mencium leher ku dan menggigit daun telingaku. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang kompromi?" Bisiknya.

Aku menarik-narik rambutnya sehingga ia akan menghentikan taktik rayuan dan menatapku.

"Pertama, kau perlu untuk benar-benar berbicara denganku dan tidak mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dengan seks. Kau sangat pandai mengalihkan perhatianku, Sehun. Katakan saja apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dan aku akan memberitahumu jika aku bisa melakukannya. "

"Bagaimana jika kau menerima seorang supir?" Dia menarik jarinya dan menelusuri puncak payudara ku di mana selimut tergelincir ke bawah. "Tidak ada lagi jalan-jalan ke stasiun dan menghentikan taksi dalam gelap. kau memiliki sebuah mobil untuk membawamu kemana pun kau ingin pergi, " dia berhenti sejenak dan menindihku dengan matanya yang sangat ekspresif yang mengatakan kepadaku begitu banyak tentang keinginannya untuk melindungiku, " Dan pikiranku akan menjadi tenang. "

Aku meneguk lagi kopi yang dia bawa untukku dan memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ku sendiri. "Dan mengapa kau perlu menjadi tenang soal aku?"

"Karena kau sangat istimewa, Luhan."

"Seberapa istimewa, Sehun?" Bisikku karena aku sedikit takut untuk mendengar. Aku takut terhadap perasaan ku sendiri kepadanya. Dalam waktu begitu singkat ia memiliki aku.

"Bagiku? Sebesar kata istimewa itu sendiri, sayang " Dia tersenyum dengan satu sisi bibirnya mengangkat dan membuat perutku bergetar.

Dia tidak mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi aku tahu dia peduli padaku.

Ia menunduk lagi dan mengambil tanganku dengan telapak tanganku terbuka ke atas. Bekas luka di pergelangan tanganku terlihat. Bekas luka yang membuat aku malu dan kucoba untuk ku sembunyikan, tetapi tidak mungkin untuk menyembunyikan ketika siang hari dan saat aku telanjang. Dia menelusuri garis bergerigi dengan ujung jarinya, begitu lembut rasanya seperti belaian. Dia tidak bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai bekas luka dan aku tidak menawarkan untuk memberitahunya. Rasa sakit mengingatnya, ditambahkan dengan rasa malu melumpuhkanku untuk berbicara tentang hal itu.

Aku punya perasaan kepada pria ini tapi aku belum bisa berbagi dengan dia. Hinaan yang aku miliki terlalu jelek dan mengerikan untuk dibawa ke antara kami. Saat ini aku hanya ingin untuk diinginkan. Sehun meinginginkan aku. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku setuju. Langkah kecil. Aku akan menerima kondisi Sehun berkenaan dengan persoalan supir, dan dia akan menerima ketidakmampuanku untuk berbagi masa laluku dengan dia. Kami akan melakukan ini dengan perlahan.

"Oke."Aku bersandar ke depan dan mencium tenggorokannya tepat di atas bagian V di atas baju kaosnya, bulu-bulu dadanya menggelitik mulutku, aroma laki-lakinya sudah akrab berada tepat di bawah titik kebutuhan ku akan makanan dan air dan bernapas. "Aku akan menerima perihal supir dan untuk selanjutnya kau akan memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan. Aku butuh kau bicara terus terang denganku. Kau katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengerti-"

"Terima kasih." Dia mulai menciumku lagi. Kopiku diletakkan menjauh dan selimutku di tarik. Sehun menarik bajunya dan membuang celana olahraganya dan Sehun benar-benar tampil di hadapanku. Aku akhirnya mendapat tampilan yang jelas dari tubuhnya. Benar-benar tanpa busana. Dalam cahaya.

 _Ya Tuhan..!_

Dari dada yang bagai dipahat dan putingnya yang keras turun ke kemaluannya begitu mengesankan dan indah, aku terpesona. Rambutnya dipangkas rapi, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya indah dan benar-benar maskulin.

Ia berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

Aku mendorongnya kembali sehingga ia duduk berlutut dan aku menarik diriku sendiri untuk berdiri. "aku ingin melihatmu." Aku menyapukan tanganku ke atas tubuhnya, di atas putingnya dan di atas V nya yang begitu sinful terpahat itu yang benar-benar tidak adil bagi seluruh populasi pria, tanganku terus menyapu sampai ke pahanya yang keras dengan otot dan ditaburi dengan bulu gelap. Dia membiarkan aku menyentuhnya dan mengendalikan situasi."Kau sangat tampan, Sehun."

Dia membuat suara di tenggorokannya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Mata kami bertemu dan ada pertukaran, komunikasi perasaan dan pemahaman tentang kemana kami sedang menuju lewat kekuatan yang menghubungkan kami.

Aku menatap ke penisnya, keras dan berdenyut. Penurunan pada ujung kenjantanannya mengkorfimasikan seberapa siap dia untuk begitu menginginkannya sampai aku merasa sakit. Aku ingin memberinya kenikmatan dan membuatnya datang seperti yang ia lakukan kepadaku, benar-benar terpecah menjadi satu juta fragmen. Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan mengambil tusukan yang indah itu ke dalam mulutku. Aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan beberapa menit kemudian.

Kami orgasme lagi di kamar mandi, atau aku harus mengatakan aku yang orgasme ketika dia menyandarkanku ke sudut, Dia berlutut dan membalas kenikmatan yang telah aku berikan sebelumnya. Seks tidak pernah berakhir jika bersama pria ini. Dan aku berada di dalam kereta seksi tepat bersamanya, menunjukkan kartu perjalanan berkalaku. Aku sudah tidak berhubungan seks begitu sering seperti sekarang sejak -

 _Jangan mengingat kejadian itu dan jangan merusak waktu sekarang dengan dia._

Sehun memiliki tato di punggungnya. Tepat di seberang bahunya dimana sayap punggung berukuran mediumnya tampak sedikit Goth dan hampir Yunani-Romawi di tinta starkness hitam. Aku menyukai kutipan di bawah sayap. _Tidak ada yang yang_ _lebih tinggi selain mimpi._ Aku melihatnya di kamar mandi ketikaSehun berbalik untuk mengambil sabun.

"Itu Shakespeare, kan?" aku menyapukan tinta tato nya dengan tanganku dan saat itulah aku melihat bekas luka. Banyak garis putih dan tonjolan. Begitu banyak sampai kau tidak bisa menghitungnya. Aku tersentak dan bernapas dengan berat, sangat sedih memikirkan seberapa parah dia dulu terluka. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku menahan lidahku. Aku tidak menawarkan untuk memberitahu tentang bekas lukaku.

Dia berbalik dan mencium bibirku sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sehun tidak ingin bicara tentang bekas lukanya lagi dibandingkan aku yang aku ingin berbicara tentang bekas lukaku.

Lebih dari seminggu aku menginap di tempat Sehun dan aku harus kembali ke apartemenku untuk tidak hanya mengambil pakaian bersih. Aku butuh berada di rumahku sendiri. Sehun setuju untuk datang ke apartemenku malam ini. Aku katakan kepadanya perumahan kumuh itu baik bagi jiwa. Dia menggodaku kembali, mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah selama kita memiliki sesuatu untuk makan dan tidur karena kami berdua akan telanjang saat dia menginap. aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa jika Baekhyun muncul dia harus berpakaian, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan teman sekamar ku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernafsu pada tubuh pacarku yang menarik. Dia tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai kecemburuan dalam suaraku. aku menyuruhnya untuk muncul dalam keadaan lapar untuk makan malam dan berpakaian lengkap. Dia masih tertawa ketika kami menutup telepon.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan celana yoga dan kaos lembut setelah Jongdae mengantarkanku kembali ke apartemenku. Dia menjemputku dari Gallery, ditambah dengan berhenti sejenak di supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam ala Meksiko seperti yang ku rencanakan. Sehun tahu bahwa makanan Meksiko adalah favoritku dan aku bertekad untuk merekrut dia ke dalam timku. Menu malam ini? Ayam Taco dengan jagung salsa dan alpukat. Jika Sehun membencinya maka aku akan memberikannya makanan lain seperti Burrito.

Tidak ada pria yang bisa menolak Burrito yang dikemas dengan daging, keju, kacang-kacangan, dan guacamole. Aku berharap begitu. Orang-orang Koreaa cukup aneh kalau sudah bicara soal makanan.

Segera setelah aku mengolah ayam dan tanganku dicuci aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ayahku. Masih pagi di tempat ayahku sekarang tapi dia akan sedang berada di tempat kerja sekarang dan jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk kami bisa mengobrol. Aku mengatur teleponku pada speaker dan menghubungi kantornya.

"Xi Ji Young.."

"Hei, Daddy."

"Tuan Putri! Aku rindu mendengar suara manismu. Ini sebuah kejutan "Aku tersenyum pada pilihan nama ayahku untukku. Dia telah memanggilku Tuan Putri sejak aku bisa mengingat. Dan sekarang aku berusia dua puluh empat tahun, dia tidak tampak terganggu sedikit pun tentang melanjutkan memanggilku dengan nama itu.

"Aku pikir aku akan mencoba untuk meneleponmu. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja di sana di Seoul? Semakin bersemangat untuk Asian Games? Bagaimana acara Henry? Apakah kau suka dengan fotomu ketika mereka diledakkan dengan besar di atas kanvas? "

Aku tertawa. "Itu empat pertanyaan sekaligus, Dad. Tolong berikan gadis ini istirahat! "

"Maaf, tuan putri, aku hanya bersemangat karena mendapat telepon darimu. Kau begitu jauh dan sibuk dengan kehidupanmu. Bukti fotomu yang kau kirimkan begitu indah. Ceritakan tentang pertunjukan Henry. "

"Baiklah, pamerannya sukses. Henry melakukannya dengan baik dan foto-fotonya terjual. Aku punya pekerjaan lain lagi juga, aku menjalaninya dengan santai dan kita lihat saja kemana ini akan membawaku."

Aku senang aku bisa berbicara dengan ayahku seperti ini dan bahwa dia mendukung modeling yang kulakukan. Dia pikir ini baik untukku, tidak seperti ibuku yang merasa malu putrinya berpose tanpa busana.

"Kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," katanya. "Aku bangga padamu, tuan Putri. Aku berpikir bahwa modeling ini akan membantumu. Aku harap kau merasa seperti itu." Dia terdengar sedikit lemah bagiku, hampir sedih. "Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Aku sedang membuat makan malam. Tacos. Akan ada teman datang malam ini. Dad, apakah segalanya baik-baik saja denganmu?"

Dia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menjawabku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Luhannie, kau mendengar tentang pesawat yang jatuh dan kematian Kongres Han itu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah orang itu, mereka akan memanfaatkan wakil presiden? Itu berita besar bahkan untuk di sini. Kenapa, Dad? "

"Sudahkah kau mendengar tentang siapa yang menggantikan Han?"

Aku tidak pernah berharap akan nama yang dia sebutkan kepadaku. Dan hanya dengan seperti itu masa lalu datang dan cakar menggali ke dalam lagi.

"Oh tidak! Jangan katakan padaku Senator Wang dicalonkan! Kau pasti bercanda jika laki-laki itu bisa menjadi Wakil Presiden Cina berikutnya! Bagaimana mungkin mereka menginginkan dia? Daddy-"

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Dia sudah mengusahakan semua ini dengan cara menaiki rantai makanan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Pertama Senator Provinsi dan sekarang Senator Cina-"

"Ya baiklah, aku berharap mereka semua jatuh dalam bola api besar."

"Luhannie, ini adalah hal yang serius. Akan ada yang menggali ke masa lalunya untuk menemukan kotoran di nama Wang- dalam keluarganya - oleh pihak pemegang jabatan di partai. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Jika seseorang mendekatimu atau mengirim sesuatu yang mencurigakan kau perlu beritahu aku dengan segera. Orang-orang ini memiliki sumber daya untuk menggali dalam-dalam. Mereka seperti hiu. Ketika mereka mencium aroma bahkan setetes darah saja maka harus bersiap-siap untuk serangan yang menyelinap kemudian."

"Senator Wang adalah pria dengan benih setan untuk anak laki-laki. Aku akan mengatakan dia memiliki masalah yang sangat besar kalau begitu. "

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Dan orang-orang Wang akan bekerja keras untuk menjaga agar rahasia keluarganya terkubur. Ini bukan situasi yang bagus dan aku benci bahwa kau begitu jauh dari aku pikir dalam kasus ini mungkin menjadi hal yang baik bahwa kau berada di Seoul. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitimu dan selanjutnya memindahkanmu adalah hal yang tebaik. Tidak ada berita kejahatan setan yang muncul ke permukaan dalam berita atau ... apapun. "

 _Seperti sebuah video_. Aku tahu itu yang dipikirkan ayahku. Bahwavideo itu masih beredar di dunia maya di suatu tempat.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik tuan putri. Aku bisa mendengarnya dari suaramu dan itu membuat ayahmu yang sudah tua ini tersenyum. Jadi siapa temanmu yang membuatmu memasak makan malam? Dia bukan seorang laki-laki kan? "

Aku tersenyum sambil mencampur salsa jagung. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang, Dad. Dalam banyak hal dia benar-benar istimewa. Dia membeli fotoku di pameran Henry. Begitulah cara kami bertemu. "

"Benarkah."

"Ya." Rasanya aneh memberitahu ayahku tentang Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya terlalu banyak soal pacar. Belum pernah ada alasan untuk membicarakannya. Aku pernah tidak ingin membicarakannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak. Apa pekerjaannya? Berapa umurnya? Oh dan lanjutkan dan biarkan aku memiliki nomor teleponnya saat kau berada dalam hubungan ini. Aku harus menelponnya dan menjelaskan dengan tegas kepadanya aturan dasar untuk berhubungan dengan anak perempuan kecilku."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Aku pikir sedikit terlambat untuk itu, Dad. Sehun cukup istimewa seperti yang aku katakan. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama. Dia benar-benar mendengarkanku dan aku merasa benar-benar senang bersamanya. Dia memahami aku."

Ayahku diam selama beberapa saat. Aku pikir dia terkejut mendengar aku berbicara tentang seorang pria seperti aku benar-benar peduli. Dan aku juga tidak seharusnya terlalu terkejut. Sehun adalah yang pertama di garis panjang pengalaman pertamaku.

"Apa nama terakhir si Sehun ini dan apa pekerjaannya?"

"Nama belakangnya Oh. Seperti OH, O dan Ha. Dia tiga puluh dua dan dia memiliki sebuah perusahaan keamanan swasta. Dia begitu paranoid, dia menugaskan sopirnya untukku supaya aku tidak pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk pergi kemana-mana. Kedatangan banyak orang untuk Olimpiade membuatnya khawatir. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keselamatanku sama sekali. Sehun seorang profesional. "

"Wow, itu benar-benar terdengar serius. Apakah kau ... apakah kalian berada-dalam suatu hubungan? "

Aku tertawa lagi, kali ini merasa kasihan kepada ayahku karena berada dalam ketidaknyamanan yang jelas. "Ya, Dad. Kami berada dalam suatu hubungan. Aku sudah bilang bahwa yang satu ini istimewa." Aku menunggu dalam keheningan yang hadir di ujung telepon dan mulai memanaskan tortilla." Dia bahkan memenangkan beberapa turnamen poker besar di amerika sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. aku pikir kau mungkin pernah mendengar tentang dia. "

"Hmmmm," gumam Ayahku. "Mungkin, aku harus memeriksa hal itu." aku mendengar beberapa gumaman pembicaraan teredam di latar belakang.

"Aku harus membiarkanmu pergi, Dad. Kau sedang bekerja dan aku hanya ingin menyapa dan memberitahu mu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku baik-baik saja dan keadaanku baik"

"Oke, Tuan Putri. Aku sangat senang kau meneleponku. Dan aku senang jika anak perempuan kecilku bahagia. Hati-hati dan beritahu pacar barumu jika dia menyakitimu maka dia akan menjadi kekasih yang mati. Jangan lupa. Dan berikan nomor teleponku juga. Katakan padanya ayahmu ingin memiliki sedikit pembicaraan _man-to-man_ dengan dia suatu hari nanti. kami bisa bicara tentang poker. "

Aku tertawa. "Benar. Akan ku lakukan, Dad. Aku mencintaimu! "

Sehun masuk tepat setelah aku mengakhiri teleponku. Dia membawa enam pak kardus bir dan senyum predator di wajahnya. Aku memberikan kunciku kepada Jongdae yang kemudian memberikannya kepada Sehun sehingga dia bisa masuk. Dia menghempaskan kunci dan bir ke atas meja sebelum bertanya, "Apakah aku mendengar kau mengatakan kepada seseorang kau mencintainya saat aku masuk tadi?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan."Dia seorang pria juga."

Dia berdiri dan muncul di belakangku, tangannya di bahu dan mulai mengelusku. Aku bersandar ke tubuh kerasnya dan membiarkan diriku menikmati pijatannya. "Pria itu salah satu orang yang beruntung kalau begitu. Aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan sehingga dia menjadi begitu istimewa. " Dia mengintip ke bawah pada makanan yang diurutkan dalam mangkuk dan mengambil sepotong ayam yang sudah masak.

"Mmmmm," katanya sambil menikmati makanannya, mulutnya di leherku.

"Baiklah, dia membacakan cerita sebelum tidur kepadaku. Menyisir rambut basahku tanpa tersangkut dan menyakitiku. Mengajariku bagaimana mengendarai sepeda dan berenang. Dia selalu mencium rasa sedihku ketika aku terluka, dan yang paling penting, dia membuka dompetnya secara teratur, tapi itu akan segera berakhir."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bisa melakukan semua itu untukmu dan bahkan lebih lagi." Dia mencuri sepotong ayam lagi."Terutama bagian yang LEBIH lagi itu."

Aku memukul tangannya."Pencuri!"

"Kau pintar memasak," gumamnya di telingaku. "Kupikir, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Jadi kau suka makan malam Meksikoku. Aku melihatmu menyetujui tema makan malam ini dan membawakan satu kardus bir. Tindakan yang cerdas Oh. kau punya potensi ." Aku mulai meletakkan mangkuk ke atas meja.

"Bir berasal dari Meksiko?" Dia bersuara dan mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya akan sangat berjodoh" Dia menyeringai dengki dan membantuku memindahkan sisa makanan .

"Seorang pembohong dan pencuri."Aku menggeleng kan kepalaku dengan sedih. "Kau baru saja meniup semua potensimu, Oh."

"Aku yakin aku akan merubah pikiranku nanti Xi." Dia menyeringai ke arahku dari wastafel di mana ia mencuci tangannya dengan cepat lalu dia membuka dua bir untuk kami. "Aku memiliki banyak potensi," dia berkata dengan memainkan alisnya. Sehun memberikan Bir kepadaku dan mengamati segala sesuatu yang telah disiapkan di atas meja, kepalanya terangkat dengan persetujuan. "Bantu aku di sini. Bagaimana cara menempatkan ayam taco mu yang beraroma sangat sedap ini secara bersamaan."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Cara dia mengatakan 'Taco' dalam aksen Korea-nya membuatku tertawa. Dan bagaimana dia mengucapkan kata-kata juga. Itu membuatku tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?Apakah aku menghiburmu sekarang, Miss Xi?"

"Sini biarkan aku memperbaikinya." Aku menunjukkan padanya bagaimana menempatkan beberapa ayam, jagung salsa, menabur krim asam, menaburi keju parut dan beberapa potong alpukat tortilla dan melipatnya."Kau hanya menggemaskan itu saja, Mr Oh. Aksenmu itu - itu kadang-kadang membuatku tertawa. "aku menyerahkan piring berisi taco nya.

"Ahhh, jadi aku sekarang berubah dari kehilangan semua potensi ku untuk menjadi menggemaskan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan hanya dengan berbicara " Dia menerima piringnya dan menunggu aku menyiapkan piring dengan taco ku. "aku harus mengingat itu sayang." Dia memberikan satu senyum Sehun satu juta dollar nya itu padaku dan meneguk birnya.

"Jadi silakan dan nikmati. Beri aku penilaianmu dan hati-hati aku akan tahu jika kau berbohong padaku " Aku menepuk kepalaku. "Kekuatan deduksi makan malam." Aku mengambil taco ku dan memakannya, mengerang yang terdengar lebih dari suara kenikmatan yang berlebihan dan melengkungkan leherku ke belakang. "Begitu lezat aku merasa seluruh tubuhku bergairah," aku mendorong sampai ke seberang meja.

Sehun menatapku seperti baru saja tumbuh tanduk setan pada diriku dan dia menelan ludah di tenggorokannya. Aku tahu dia akan membalas ku kembali nanti untuk menggodanya tanpa ampun seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli. Sehun menyenangkan. Kami bersenang-senang bersama-sama dan itu adalah bagian dari apa yang aku sukai dari dia. Cinta. Apakah aku mencintainya?

Dia mengangkat taco ke mulutnya dan menikmatinya. Dia menatapku sambil mengunyah dan menelan. Dia menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet dan mendongak dengan merenung, berpura-pura menghitung jari-jarinya. Dia meneguk bir.

"Nah, mari kita nilai ..." Dia fokus padaku. " Chef Xi, aku memberikan lima Poin untuk eksekusi. Menertawakan aku maka kau mendapatkan pengurangan lima poin. Aku pikir enam poin untuk persiapan - semua erangan dan dorongan di meja makan sedikit tidak adil, kan? Dan sembilan koma lima poin pada rasa " Dia kembali mengambil potongan taco dan menikmatinya dan menyeringai. "Bagaimana aku terdengar sejauh ini ?"

Dia begitu tampan duduk di sana di mejaku, memakan Taco yang telah ku buat, dan dengan manis mengatakan dia menyukai masakanku, dan hanya menjadi Sehun, Aku tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku dalam sekejap. Apakah aku mencintai Sehun? _Ya. Aku_ _mencintainya._

 _(Double update)_

Maaf untuk typo T^T


End file.
